


Bilbo Baggins, Gentleman Butler

by foxriverinmate



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 49,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is looking for a new position. Thorin Oakenshield is advertising.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a little confection that's been sitting in my files for months. It's a bit sugary (for now) but it might take a slightly darker direction in the future. Let's just see how it goes...

Feeling ever-so-slightly nervous, Bilbo Baggins Esquire parked his little blue Morris Minor in the driveway of the impressively huge and very elegant Georgian red brick manor house.

Even though he came armed with impeccable references and a thorough knowledge of the duties of his chosen profession, he had heard the occupant of this house was a rather formidable man and rumoured to be filthy rich to boot; this country pile with its security-controlled front gate had to have cost a mint and rumour had it there were other grand properties too. But Bilbo was never one to back away from a challenge so, girding his loins, he took a step towards the imposing front door…

…just as it was opened by an enormous man.

If Bilbo was going to use a vulgar observation, he’d probably say the man was built like a brick outhouse. Luckily, he wasn’t in the habit of using vulgarities so suffice to say this enormous man, with a bald head bearing tattoos - _tattoos!_ mark you! – filled most of the doorway in which he stood.

“Mr Baggins?” the giant practically growled. 

“Erm…yes…Mr…?”

“Fundin.”

“Er…how do you d…do, Mr Fundin? Bilbo stuttered. Fundin? Bilbo was sure he’d already met Mr Fundin and he certainly wasn’t this taciturn giant; he’d have remembered. “Bilbo Baggins at your service.” He bobbed his head politely; intimidated he might be but he wasn’t about to forget his exemplary manners.

Mr Fundin bowed his head slightly too, affording Bilbo a better view of his tattoos. “And at yours,” he responded. “Do come in.”

He stood aside and Bilbo smiled nervously as he entered.

*~*~*

Previously...

“Look here, Mr Bilbo. This’ll likely suit you.” 

Bilbo replaced his china tea cup in the saucer and took the magazine from his gardener, and friend of many years, Ham Gamgee. It was one of the publications that Bilbo had picked up at the branch of W.H. Smith in Hobbiton the previous day to scour for job opportunities as his previous employer had gone to live with his son and daughter-in-law. Since they already had a butler, Bilbo’s services were no longer required. He missed old Mr Bombadil, whom he’d inherited from his own father, Bungo. He had always been a very kind, sweet-natured man, if a little eccentric, and had provided Bilbo with a first class reference.

 _ **Gentleman Butler required by Ereborian businessman,**_ he read. _**Duties would include organising several households, and some childcare as required. The applicant would be a discreet person of impeccable integrity and manners…**_

Bilbo looked incredulous. “Childcare? Why on earth would you think I would be suitable for childcare, Hamfast? You know I’m not fond of children. And children are not overly fond of me.”

“You like my brood, Mr Bilbo.” Ham replied. “And young Samwise, especially, is extremely fond of you.”

Bilbo smiled a little sheepishly. “Well, I’ve known them all their lives, Ham, but meeting new children…I’m not sure I fancy the idea of that.”

“Well, it sounds like a good position for you.” Something suddenly seemed to occur to the gardener and he frowned. “Not as I’d like to see you leave Bag End on account of we’d all miss you terribly, particularly young Sam. But it’s a jolly good opportunity to put your experience to good use.”

Bilbo silently pondered the notion of applying for the position. Then he shrugged. “I probably won’t get it anyway; I’m sure this Ereborian fellow will want someone with many years of experience who is good with children.”

“You won’t know unless you try, Mr Bilbo.”

Bilbo pondered some more before he seemed to come to a decision. “You’re right, Ham. At least the interview process will be good experience for future applications.”

Hamfast grinned, patting his employer/friend on the arm. “But if you do get the job you will be sure to come back to Hobbiton to visit us all, won’t you?”

Bilbo smiled fondly. “Always, Ham. Hobbiton is my home and it’s where all my friends and memories reside and I could never leave you all behind and not come back to see you. Now where’s that number to call…”

As Bilbo turned to peruse the advertisement for the telephone number to contact, Ham raised his teacup in a toast. “It’ll always be your home, Mr Bilbo. Always be your home.”

*~*~*

To Be Continued...possibly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thorin, may I introduce Mr Bilbo Baggins.” 

The tall man with long, dark hair that flowed majestically over his shoulders turned away from the window and Bilbo’s eyes widened involuntarily. 

The few photographs he’d seen of Thorin Oakenshield didn’t do the man justice at all. In the flesh he was so much more handsome and…well, regal, was the word that sprung into Bilbo’s head. 

Not to mention a little intimidating.

“Good morning, Mr Baggins,” the man said.

The man’s voice, a deep, rich baritone, made Bilbo’s heart flutter strangely in his chest.

“G…good morning, Mr Oakensh…shield.” Bilbo cursed his nervousness. How was he supposed to make a good impression on this living, breathing god – _did he really just think that?_ – when he had been suddenly reduced to a stuttering teenager?

The Magnificent Thorin offered his hand, which Bilbo shook, resisting the urge to grimace at the not-unexpected strength of the large hand, then gestured for Bilbo to sit down.

Just as they took a seat on the two huge sofas that faced each other in front of the impressive fireplace, Vivaldi’s Four Seasons (Spring) suddenly burst forth from Thorin’s person.

Bowing his head apologetically, Thorin fumbled for his phone and glanced down at the screen. “If you’ll excuse me for a few minutes, Mr Baggins, I need to take this. I’ll have Dori bring you a tray of tea to sustain you. I shouldn’t be too long.”

Bilbo’s potential employer rose and left the room, leaving Bilbo to look around appreciatively at the expensive yet tasteful décor. He rose to look at the portrait above the mantel. It was of two people; a man and a woman. The man had golden hair into which were woven intricate braids. He had blue eyes and a cheerful smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. A very handsome man, in Bilbo’s opinion. 

The woman, who seemed to bear more than a passing resemblance to his prospective employer, was striking rather than conventionally beautiful, and as dark as the man was fair. She also wore elaborate braids in her hair and sat close to the man, hinting at an intimate relationship. Her brown eyes, even in a two-dimensional portrait, seemed almost to stare into Bilbo’s soul.

He was in the process of chastising himself for such fanciful imaginings when someone knocked at the door.

A slightly rotund man with elaborately braided - these people really went in for braids in a big way - grey hair entered the drawing room. He carried an elegant tray bearing an expensive bone china teapot and all the accoutrements for afternoon tea, including delicate cucumber sandwiches with the crusts cut off and several delicious-looking cakes and ice fondant fancies. 

“There you are, Mr Baggins,” the man said as he set the tea tray down on the coffee table as Bilbo resumed his seat. “My name is Dori and if there’s anything else you need for afternoon tea I would be more than happy to oblige.”

Bilbo smiled warmly at the newcomer. “I think there’s everything I need here, thank you, Dori. It looks quite delicious.” 

Dori beamed benevolently. “We do our best here at Ered Luin Hall, Mr Baggins. Bombur really does make the best cakes and fancies. Now, do enjoy your tea and if there’s anything more you should need please don’t hesitate to ring the bell.” Here Dori indicated a cord by the fireplace before leaving Bilbo to his afternoon tea.

Humming cheerfully, for afternoon tea was quite one of his favourite pleasures, Bilbo poured his tea into a fine bone china cup using the tea strainer – loose leaf tea always spoke of class, in his opinion. He helped himself to a couple of sandwiches then sampled the Battenberg cake and a fancy. Delicious. He was just pouring his second cup of tea when the door opened again. He glanced over, expecting it to be either Thorin returning or Dori to see if he wanted more tea.

It was neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I wonder who this might be?!


	3. Chapter 3

A small dark-haired boy, thumb in mouth, stood there gazing over at him. 

Surprised, Bilbo attempted what he hoped was a friendly smile. “Hello,” he said kindly.

The child suddenly looked as if he might bolt until a slightly taller child, this one as blonde as the other was dark, stepped in beside him.

Bilbo greeted him with a friendly smile and a pleasant ‘hello’ too.

Removing his thumb from his mouth the smaller child gazed at Bilbo seriously. “Is you Mista Boggins?” he asked.

“It’s Mr _Baggins_ , Kee,” hissed the older boy. 

‘Kee’ edged further into the room. “Sowwy, Mr Boggins,” he said, looking anything but apologetic, as the bigger lad moved to stand by his side and take his hand. 

Bilbo rose to greet the little boys. “Well, now, who do we have here?” He beamed at them in what he hoped was a winning manner.

“M’Kee. He Fee.” 

With a soft tut and a slightly irritated glance at ‘Kee’, ‘Fee’ bowed from the waist and pulled at the little hand in his, hinting for him to do the same. “Fili and Kili at your service, Mr Baggins.”

If Mr Baggins felt his heart melt a little in his chest…well, what if he did? The two little boys had every appearance of being related, despite the startling difference in their colouring, and were undeniably adorable. 

Bilbo bowed at the waist too. “Bilbo Baggins at yours and your families’,” he beamed. 

If he felt the boys were cute before, when the smaller lad came over to him and put his tiny hand in his, Bilbo had to overcome the urge to gather the little darling in his arms and give him a great big hug. Then he remembered he wasn’t overly-fond of children.

“Unca Torin says you coming to lif here, Mr Boggins.” 

Fili hurried over and looked down at little Kili. “We don’t know that for sure, Kee,” he said in a stage whisper.

Kili immediately pouted. “Unca Torin said if we likes Mr Boggins he could lif here. I likes him. D’you like me, Mr Boggins?”

The ‘Mr Boggins’ had been a little cute in the beginning but there were limits. “It’s Mr Baggins, Kili. And yes, I do like you. Very much.”

“D’you like my bruver too?”

Ah. That explained the resemblance. “Yes, Kili, I like your brother very much too.” He smiled warmly at the blond brother, who grinned and blushed. 

Their little mutual admiration fest was interrupted by the door being opened again. Looking as stern initially as when he’d left the room earlier, Thorin Oakenshield’s face noticeably softened at the sight of his two little nephews.

“Boys, I told you to wait in the playroom,” he admonished gently as he joined his potential butler and the little lads. 

“We waited _aaaaaaages_ , Unca Torin!” Kili pouted with a hint of petulance. “I hafta show him my dragon!”

“Sorry, Uncle Thorin,” Fili apologised, with the long-suffering air of someone who spent a good part of his life apologising for his brother. “Kili…well, he’s Kili.”

With a sigh Thorin leaned down to pat both his nephews’ heads. He nodded as he exchanged a knowing smile with the older boy. “Well, you were going to meet Mr Baggins sometime this afternoon so…”

“Can Mr Bog…”

“ _Bag_ gins, Kili,” Fili hissed in a loud stage whisper, then beamed apologetically at that worthy gentleman.

“Can Mr Bog…Baggins come see my dragon now then?” 

“I need to have a chat with Mr Baggins first, Kili,” Thorin insisted, his heart remaining stoic against the sudden downturn of Kili’s mouth. He turned to his older nephew. “Take your brother down to the kitchen and ask Bombur nicely if you may have a glass of milk and some biscuits.”

Fili smiled and nodded while Kili beamed enthusiastically as he clapped his hands. 

“Biscuits! I want chocolate biscuits!” He trilled as he took hold of his brother’s offered hand and grinned at Mr Baggins as they turned towards the door. “Can I bring biscuits back for Mr Boggins, Fili? And Smaug?”

Fili rolled his eyes at his little brother’s silliness as he opened the door and the boys left their Uncle alone with his potential new employee. 

“Smaug?” Bilbo asked politely. 

“His plush dragon.” 

“Oh.” 

“Now do take a seat, Mr Baggins, so we may finalise our agreement.”

Bilbo looked perplexed as he retook his seat on the sofa. “Agreement? I thought you’d want to interview me first.”

“That won’t be necessary, I assure you,” Thorin told him gravely. “Balin has already told me that I’d be a blithering idiot not to employ you, Dwalin has returned glowing reports on your exemplary character and Dori assures me of your impeccable manners.”

Bilbo’s mouth fell open. “You mean…you mean I’ve been being tested?”

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose so, yes. Dwalin is very thorough when it comes to security and Balin has a ‘nose’ for people. I’ve known the Fundins for many years and I trust them completely.” Thorin grinned at the tea tray still sitting on the coffee table. “And Dori says you can tell a lot about a person who knows how to take proper afternoon tea.”

Bilbo felt quite perplexed by the Oakenshield method of vetting new staff but was secretly delighted that he’d passed muster so effortlessly.

“And, most importantly of all, the boys seem much taken with you.”

“They’re charming little boys, if I may say so.”

Thorin’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “They may look like little angels but don’t let that fool you. They can be unholy terrors sometimes, especially little Kili.” His face took on a far-away look and he smiled fondly. “But I love them very much.”

Bilbo almost hesitated to ask but he felt he’d need to know the family dynamic if he was to accept this position. “Their…um…parents?”

Thorin’s face darkened a little. “Unfortunately their father, Nili, was killed in an accident just before Kili was born,” He said, his expression sad.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Bilbo commiserated sincerely, his face sad. 

“Their mother, my sister, Dis, is still very much around, although she is rather busy with…she’s rather busy.” Thorin looked troubled for a moment. “She’s left me to take care of the boys in the meantime, which is why I felt it a good idea to employ a butler.”

Bilbo frowned a little. “Forgive me for mentioning it, Mr Oakenshield, but wouldn’t a nanny have been more appropriate?”

Thorin shrugged slightly. “It would, if childcare were all that was required. But I have another property where the family generally spends the summer and I rather hoped someone with your qualifications would be able to go ahead to prepare everything for our arrival. If you’re happy to do so, obviously.” 

Bilbo thought this over for long minutes before nodding his head. He had, after all, performed this duty for old Mr Bombadil for when he went to spend the winter months at his seaside retreat where it was warmer for the sweet old gentleman’s aging bones. 

“Yes, Mr Oakenshield, I would be happy to do so.”

“Excellent. Now, I’m aware that you might want to spend some time with friends and family so whenever you’re not busy with the boys and the house you are free to take days off when needed. I shall, of course, be paying you for those days too.”

“That’s very generous of you, Mr Oakenshield; you’ll already be paying me handsomely.”*

"I believe in paying a fair salary for the right sort of employee, and since the boys like you..." He was quiet for a moment or two then appeared to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Right then, Mr Baggins, if you're happy to consider the job Balin will go through the contract with you before you leave and if you need more time to think it over, please feel free to do so."

Bilbo thought it over for several long minutes. Finally he grinned at Thorin Oakenshield. "What's the worst that can happen? Evisceration? Incineration? Or worn to a frazzle by two lively children?"

Thorin looked bemused for a moment. “Quite so, Mr Baggins; quite so. Does this mean you’ll take the job then?”

Bilbo smiled. The normal day-to-day household duties that Balin had thoroughly outlined at his first interview were well within his capabilities and, while the idea that Fili and Kili might be a bit of a handful was slightly daunting, he had to admit they were endearing little tykes. “Yes. Mr Oakenshield. I will gladly accept your offer of employment.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less all I have for the moment but I'll be working on more chapters as time allows. I have to confess I find Fili and Kili as children utterly irresistible, but you might have noticed that already! I'm thinking age-wise Fili would be about ten in human terms and Kili five.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a week - and that this is mostly a transitional chapter with not too much happening. But it progresses the story a little more...

Chapter 4

 

Hamfast Gamgee stood by the driver’s door of Bilbo’s little blue Morris Minor and smiled wistfully down at his friend. “Now, you do have everything you need, don’t you, Mr Baggins?”

“Yes, I checked three times,” Bilbo assured him. He was feeling rather emotional and checked his pocket to make sure he had a clean handkerchief. The farewell party at The Green Dragon the night before last had involved great quantities of Barliman’s Best, a famous cask beer brought in from The Prancing Pony in Bree. Bilbo had found, to his surprise, that there were many people in Hobbiton, and further afield in Bywater and Frogmorton, who wanted to give him a good send-off, even though he wasn’t really going _that_ far. Why, the Blue Mountains were practically next door to The Shire!

But they did mean well and since he would be ‘living in’ at Thorin Oakenshield’s grand house, he would, to all intents and purposes, be leaving Hobbiton. 

Hamfast spent a moment fumbling in the knapsack he always carried around with him when he was working. He handed a pack of sandwiches in through the open window of the Morris Minor. “Mrs Gamgee told me to give you these, Mr Bilbo; they're cheese and Mrs Gamgee's finest home-made piccalilli chutney. Oh, and…” Here Hamfast searched around in his bag again and produced a piece of paper. “Young Sam asked me to give you this.”

Bilbo’s smile was fond. Samwise Gamgee, his favourite amongst Hamfast’s lovable brood, had folded a piece of paper and crayoned a simple garden on the front. Inside was the message ‘Good luck in your new job, Mr Bilbo,” painstakingly written in Sam’s scrawling handwriting. 

“Oh, Hamfast, how lovely?” Bilbo’s eyes watered a little, though, if challenged, he would have insisted a bit of grit had blown into his eye and resisted the urge to reach for his handkerchief. “Thank them both most profusely for me and tell them when I come to visit I’ll be sure to bring Sam, and the others, a gift from The Blue Mountains.”

“Will do, Mr Bilbo.” He dived into his bag again and this time came up with a rectangular paper packet which proclaimed its contents as “Old Toby”, Bilbo (and Hamfast’s) favourite blend of pipe weed from the south of The Shire. “And a little something from me.”

Bilbo was so moved he climbed out of his Morris Minor and did the most surprising thing; he hugged his dear friend. Hamfast was surprised, as Mr Bilbo wasn’t normally given to displays of affection. 

Then again, it wasn’t every day Mr Bilbo went off to another town to take up a job.

Both Hobbits coughed to cover their slight embarrassment then Bilbo climbed back into his car and carefully tucked all three of his gifts safely in his little glove compartment.

“I’ll see you in a few months, all being well, Ham,” Bilbo said as he started his car. “Be sure to help yourself to any vegetables and fruit in the garden; you do, after all, tend them yourself.”

“You take care, Mr Bilbo, and come back to see us soon,” Hamfast called as his friend moved off slowly, waving as he went.

Bilbo waved one last time then settled back for the drive across his beloved Shire to the Blue Mountains.

~*~*~

Bilbo’s little car pulled into Ered Luin. 

He had made good time, despite stopping in a little picnic area near Bree and consuming his sandwiches, washing them down with a cup of tea. It was not ideal but the best he could do under the circumstances. He had brought his little wicker picnic basket, complete with a flask that kept his water hot and a small china teapot that held enough water for one cup of tea. Once steeped to his satisfaction, he poured his tea through the tea-strainer he had brought with him and sat on the little bench to enjoy the sandwiches and the brew.

Refreshed, Bilbo packed away his picnic and set off again. He hoped to arrive at Ered Luin in time for dinner.

~*~*~

Balin tutted as Kili left his little desk in the playroom and ran to the window yet again.

Torn, Fili got to his feet to join his brother…until he caught sight of the expression on Mister Balin’s face; almost daring him to move from the spot and promising dire consequences if he did. 

Fili sat back down.

“Kili, sit down and continue with your lesson,” Balin insisted sternly.

Kili turned a disappointed face to both his brother and their tutor. “I fowt it was Mister Boggins,” he said.

“That’s the third time you thought it was Mister Bog…Baggins,” Balin scolded. “Back to work, laddie. Now!”

“Sowwy, Mister Balin,” Kili said, thrusting his thumb in his mouth. While he wasn’t a baby anymore, he still tended to suck on the digit when he was nervous. Or in trouble. He trudged back to his desk next to his brother. 

Fili patted him on the back. “Don’t worry, Kee; Mister Baggins will be here soon,” he comforted. He leaned a little closer to whisper in his little brother’s ear. “Now go back to your letters or Mister Balin won’t let you go in time for dinner.”

A look of horror crossed Kili’s face. Miss dinner? He immediately went back to scrawling untidy letters on the alphabet tutorial sheet Balin had prepared for him.

Some time later…

Fili looked at his brother before he leapt to his feet and ran to the window, convinced he’d heard a car and not a gust of wind like Kili had been hearing all afternoon. Kili looked at Mister Balin and, upon seeing the expression on his face, sank further into his seat. He really didn’t want to miss dinner.

“Mister Balin! It’s Mister Baggins!” Fili shouted from his position kneeling on the window seat.

Rolling his eyes, Balin looked sternly at the youngest Durin. “You’re excused, laddie.”

With a cry of joy, Kili leapt to his feet as his brother took his hand. The two little boys left the room in a clatter of excited footsteps to run down over the stairs to greet Mister Baggins, leaving Balin to watch them go with a smile on his face. He was glad Mister Baggins had finally arrived. The boys had been far too excited since they had been told the likeable butler was coming to live at Ered Luin. They had really taken to him, just as everyone who had come into contact with the little fellow had. 

Including, amazingly, Dwalin.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More unholy terrors next time, probably, and maybe some tall, dark and handsome?!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tall, dark and handsome yet but little dwarflings in _mild_ peril!

Bilbo set his cup in the saucer and turned to the two little lads currently seated at the kitchen table looking more than a little sorry for themselves, despite the crumbs around the mouth of one and chocolate-coloured gloop around the mouth of the other. Not the arrival he’d intended at all.

It had been afternoon tea time when he’d parked his little blue Morris Minor in the driveway, just as the larger Fundin brother strode out from the main entrance wearing a rather frightening smile, as Bilbo had discovered he was rather wont to do during his first visit. 

“Welcome back, Mister Baggins.” 

“Erm…thank you, Mister Dwalin.”

Dwalin smiled that smile again, though it looked to Bilbo more like a grimace. “Ye can call me Dwalin, if ye’ve a mind, laddie. I’m guessing ye’ve luggage in the boot?”

Bilbo nodded, smiling up at the big man. He went to the back of his car and opened the boot.

Then all hell broke lose. 

“Mister Boggins!”

“Mister Baggins!”

Bilbo turned towards the screeching youngsters, as they ran down the front steps hand-in-hand, just in time to see them somehow get tangled up and bounce down several of the lower ones. Screams replaced yells as they landed in a tearful heap at the bottom. 

“Oh my goodness!” Bilbo exclaimed in horror as he ran swiftly towards the lads with Dwalin at his heels.

Fili was sitting up and clutching his bloodied knee, his face screwed up in pain, and Kili was crying loudly as blood trickled from his mouth down over his chin.

Dori came rushing out of the house during all the ruckus. “Oh my goodness, whatever is it? Too much rushing around and not enough care again? Oh dear.”

Kneeling down beside the boys, Bilbo, Dwalin and Dori did their best to comfort them, and Dori and Bilbo examined them for any other injuries, but it appeared, apart from the obvious hurts, they were mostly unscathed, save for a few grazes and bruises. 

“That’s a nasty scrape ye've got there on yer knee, laddie,” Dwalin said to the elder Durin nephew, who was doing his best to be brave and not cry. “We’d best get it cleaned.” He picked the boy up and waited for Bilbo to gather up the still-sobbing younger lad. 

“Hurts, Mister Boggins,” Kili mewled. 

“I know, Kili, you poor lad. We’ll get you cleaned up then maybe we can find you a treat to take away the hurt.”

Kili immediately went from loud sobbing to slightly pathetic whimpering at the thought of a treat.

Fili, despite the pain of his injured knee, also perked up a little at the mention of a treat.

 

~*~*~

 

With his knee cleaned up, bandaged and checked for any mobility issues in the joint, Fili tucked into his soft, moist raspberry muffin. Kili looked on enviously; Bombur’s muffins were amongst Kili’s favourites, but the cut on the inside of his lip where his tooth had cut it was too sore to eat anything that required chewing. 

Fili looked slightly smug until Bombur emerged from the scullery and placed a bowl of chocolate ice cream on the kitchen table in front of Kili. Fili pouted a little because he was almost as big a fan of Bombur’s home-made chocolate ice cream as he was of his raspberry muffins.

Peace and tranquillity was restored. Bilbo picked up his cup and saucer and rose to carry both over to the butler’s sink, setting them gently down. He patted each boy sympathetically on the head. “I didn’t bargain for quite so much drama on my first day here, my lads, but luckily there's no real harm done. Now I really must get my suitcases upstairs to my room to unpack and freshen up.”

“Your luggage is in your room, Mister Baggins,” Dwalin assured him. “I had Bifur take it up for you.”

Bifur. Probably another of Mister Oakenshield’s staff he had yet to meet. “Thank you, Mis…Dwalin. Most kind, I’m sure, and would you thank Bifur for me when you see him.” Bilbo stared thoughtfully at Dwalin; would it be bad form to be on first-name terms with fellow members of staff? He decided that Mister Oakenshield didn’t run a particularly tight ship, as it all seemed rather relaxed so he decided it couldn't hurt. “And please, do call me Bilbo.”

Dwalin inclined his head politely. “A pleasure, Bilbo.”

Two loud giggles, to the accompaniment of clapping, made Bilbo turn back towards the Oakenshield nephews. 

“Bilbo!” they chorused.

Bilbo smiled a little stiffly as he turned to go. He wasn’t sure if informality should stretch to the children, but it was probably too late now.

Ah well, it was better than Mister Boggins. 

 

~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of cuteness...and maybe the green shoots of attraction?

“Bombur, that was an excellent trout. Excellent. And the vegetables were cooked to perfection.” Bilbo leaned back and pulled his napkin from the neck of his shirt to dab at his mouth.

The huge cook with the bright red plait beamed. “It’s a pleasure to cook for someone who truly appreciates it, Bilbo.”

Bilbo raised his small glass of white wine, an excellent vintage as recommended by Dori, and toasted Bombur. “I very much appreciate a well-cooked trout.” 

Bilbo would be starting his duties the following day and looked forward to organising a routine; everything always ran well if one had a proper routine. 

He rather hoped the coming days wouldn't be quite as dramatic as the one now drawing to a close, though he was optimistic now the two little lads were safely tucked up in bed, not too much the worse for wear after their tumble down the front steps. They were lively little tykes, with a certain degree of cheekiness about them, especially Kili, but he liked them and they seemed to like him, so Bilbo was as sure as he could be that if he had to perform childcare duties on occasion, there shouldn't be any problems. 

~*~*~

 

“Good morning, Mr Baggins,” Thorin Oakenshield said as Bilbo entered the breakfast room with a small silver tray on which the morning mail resided, offering it to his employer with a respectful inclination of his head.

“BILBO!” 

“BILBO!”

The excited squeals of the children drowned out Thorin’s polite greeting, and caused him to glare in startled outrage at his nephews.

Bilbo had already been doing his new job for three days before his employer returned from a business trip to the Iron Hills so he hadn’t witnessed any interactions between his new, and very well qualified, butler and the little lads. 

“Fili! Kili! You must show Mr Baggins more respect!” he chastised.

Both boys looked at him in mystification as they tucked into their toast. Fili ate his tidily enough, if one ignored the splotch of thick-cut marmalade on his sleeve; Kili, as always, had had his cut into soldiers by Dori to make it easier for his smaller hands to hold the toast, but he still managed to get bramble jelly, his favourite jam, smeared across his cheek and in his hair. 

“Apologise to Mr Baggins immediately!”

Bilbo should have known allowing the boys to call him by his first name wouldn’t go down particularly well with his employer. He cleared his throat to get Thorin’s attention. 

“Um…Mr Oakenshield,” Bilbo began, feeling a little nervous as the businessman turned his attention to him. _Goodness, I hadn’t noticed those startling blue eyes until now!_ Bilbo thought, before mentally chastising himself for being so fanciful. “It’s not the boys’ fault since they overheard my first name being used and they seemed to like it so…”

“Did they indeed?” He turned his attention back to his nephews, who chewed their toast with angelic expressions of innocence on their faces. He’d already heard about the Day of Mr Baggin’s Arrival from Dwalin, and had been rather put out that the boys had been so unruly as to hurt themselves with their rushing around. 

Not that that was anything new.

When he’d asked the boys about the mishap, Fili had proudly displayed the scud on his knee, now healing nicely, and Kili had pulled down his lower lip to display the red mark where he’d bitten the inside of his mouth. 

Thorin had been rather hoping that Mr Baggins, with his impeccable manners and ability to organise a household, would be able to exercise a little more discipline over his nephews but here they were, disrespecting Mr Baggins, and him allowing them to do so. He loved the bones of the little scamps but, thanks to the utter adorableness of them, everyone in the household seemed to indulge them. What they needed was their mother, not a motley collection of indulgent male relatives and family friends.

And now Mr Baggins was the latest culprit. Thorin was beginning to think maybe he wasn’t the right man for the job, but the boys had taken to him, Balin, Dwalin and Dori had liked him and he was a damned attractive man.

Thorin admonished himself mentally for being utterly ridiculous.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short; I keep getting distracted by little cuties. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UlisaBarbic deserves lots of credit for coming up with the lovely idea of letters home to Hobbiton! Thank you! :))) ♥

“That’s a marvellous cake, Bombur,” Bilbo said, upon entering the kitchen to go down to the cellar and select a wine for dinner. He leaned over to admire the beautifully iced confection that the rotund cook was busily piping lettering onto. Bilbo cocked his head; **Happy Bir…**

Bombur beamed with pleasure. “Thank you, Bilbo. It’s for Kili’s birthday on Sterday.” Bombur completed the rest of the birthday part of the piping with a flourish. 

“Is it indeed? Oh, I really must go into the village to get him a card. Is he having a party?”

“He is. The entire household and some friends from the village will be coming. You’ll get to meet Dori’s brothers. And two more of Mr Oakenshield’s cousins.”

“Dori has brothers? How lovely? I shall look forward to meeting them very much.” _Goodness,_ Bilbo thought to himself. _Mister Oakenshield seemed to have lots of relatives; he had found out the previous Trewsday that Balin and Dwalin were his relatives too._

Bilbo resolved to write a letter home later that day, when he had a little free time, to Hamfast back in Hobbiton and tell him all about the house and its inhabitants. Then he could go to the village post office and get some postage stamps the next day, which was his afternoon off. He thought he might do a little shopping in the high street while he was there.

 

~*~*~

 

_My Dear Hamfast,_

Bilbo wrote in his neat cursive.

_I hope this letter finds you, dear Mrs Hamfast and the children all in splendid health. I’m sure all the gardens in Hobbiton are coming into their best in your expert hands, now that Forelithe is almost upon us. I shall miss that this year and I don’t mind admitting to feeling a trifle nostalgic._

_I write to tell you I’m settling in quite nicely here at Ered Luin and find Mister Oakenshield to be a very decent employer. Well, except for the somewhat scary expressions he wears sometimes, like his frowns and his glares. ~~Fine looking fellow though~~ …_

Bilbo fiddled with the cap of his fountain pen as he pondered what compulsion had driven him to write the crossed-out words. Rolling his eyes, he took a clean sheet and started again. It wouldn’t do to send his dear old friend a letter with crossings-out in it; wouldn’t do at all. 

… _The two little lads, Mister Oakenshield’s nephews, are charming little fellows and the younger boy, Kili, has a birthday on Sterday so I plan to go to the village tomorrow, it being my afternoon off, to purchase him a card. A visit to the post office is in order too, so I may obtain some stamps and put this letter into the post box ready for the next collection._

_All the staff I have met here so far have been very kind and friendly, and Bombur the cook is a master at producing glorious meals; so much so that I fear greatly for my waistline. The beautiful cake he has baked and iced for little Kili’s birthday isn’t going to help in that regard, either! There will be a party and some of the relatives and friends in the village will be attending so that’s something to very much look forward to._

_I have to tell you that Mister Oakenshield has a very fine garden, one that I’m sure you yourself would appreciate, and I have noticed some rather attractive and unusual specimens that I don’t believe I’ve seen in The Shire. I shall have to ask the gardener, who I have yet to meet, if I may have some cuttings to bring on for you for when I visit Hobbiton later in the year._

Bilbo wrote a further two pages detailing day-to-day life in Ered Luin and asking after the health of numerous relatives back in The Shire, including Tooks, Proudfoots, Bracegirdles….even, grudgingly, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She might be a relative (by marriage) but it didn’t mean he had to like her.

~*~*~

Bilbo spooned a generous amount of clotted cream onto his scone then bit into it, relishing the warm crumbliness of the delectably delicious treat. 

He was thoroughly enjoying his afternoon tea in the village tea room, which served loose-leaf tea and not those awful modern tea bags. He smiled sociably at the old gentleman sitting at the adjacent table, thinking he was a curious old fellow because he smiled back with a mischievous twinkle in the rheumy grey eyes under bushy grey eyebrows, but decided he was harmless.

He’d strolled around the village for an hour or so, first visiting W.H. Smith’s to purchase a card for Kili, then on to the post office to buy stamps, sticking one on the letter to Hamfast and popping it into the post box. Once he’d finished his afternoon tea he made his way back to the car park, where he’d parked his little Morris Minor, and happened to pass a little shop that sold a variety of odd bits and bobs and his eye was caught by a small plush pony. Thinking little Kili liked his plush toys, he decided on an impulse to buy it for the boy’s forthcoming birthday, purchasing a sheet of gift-wrapping paper in the newsagents next door.

On his drive back to Ered Luin he sighed contentedly. He’d spent a pleasant afternoon in the village, enjoyed his afternoon tea, and managed to get a cute card and a little gift for Kili.

He made a mental note to enquire about Fili’s birthday.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've use Professor Tokien's names for days of the week and months of the year. And it started out as Fili's birthday but his is in Foreyule! Okay, truth be told I used Aidan Turner's and Dean O'Gorman's birthdays for a reason I cannot begin to fathom!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More adorable little dwarflings...

The following day, Thorin Oakenshield returned from his latest business trip. His nephews threw themselves upon him, clinging to his legs and grinning up at him.

“Unca Torin, Bombur’s made me a cake for my birfday!” Kili giggled as his uncle picked him up and touched their foreheads together.

Thorin frowned down at Fili. “Wasn’t it supposed to be a surprise? Who told him?”

“No one, Uncle Thorin. He sneaked into the pantry looking for cakes and saw it.” Fili put his hand over his mouth and giggled. “He dragged a chair into the pantry to climb on and was just going to dig his hand into it when Dori caught him.”

Thorin rolled his eyes. Was nothing safe from the little scamp? 

Thorin set Kili down and picked up the older lad, greeting him in the same manner. “I’m sure you’ve been good though, haven’t you, Fili?” He asked the golden-haired boy.

Fili grinned shyly and nodded. “Except…except Bilbo’s foot. I upset my bowl of ice cream and it dripped off the table and onto his shoe.”

“Did you, indeed?” Thorin pretended to be disapproving but it was hard in the face of Fili’s unfailing honesty. “Well, accidents happen. Did you apologise to Mr Baggins?”

Fili nodded. “Yes, Uncle, and he accepted it.”

“Good. Then we’ll say no more about it.” Thorin set him down on his feet again. “Just one thing though.” Kili was already distracted, crawling across the hard wood floor playing a game with Smaug that only he understood. “Kili, come here, lad.”

Thorin took the two boys by the hand and drew them over to the sofa. “Now then, I know you like Mr Baggins and like to call him by his given name, but it is a little disrespectful and he deserves courtesy. Do you know what that means?”

Kili looked up at him blankly, chewing absently on Smaug’s tail.

Fili put on his thinking face and pondered the question. “Um…we should curtsey?”

Thorin smiled fondly at the lad. “Not exactly, Fili. But I think you have the right idea. The word is courtesy. Mister Baggins is a lot older than you and it’s normal to show people who are your seniors courtesy, as long as they’ve earned it, which I’m sure Mister Baggins has. Be polite to them.” It suddenly occurred to him that they called the rest of the occupants of Ered Luin by their first names but they had known them all their lives, and, in many cases, were related to them.

Fili nodded. He was still young enough to make mistakes when it came to some words but he generally grasped their meaning once it was explained to him. “We hafta use our manners?”

“That’s exactly right, Fili.” Thorin ruffled his hair affectionately.

Kili looked from one to the other during their exchange, looking puzzled. 

“So do you think it would be more respectful if you and Kili referred to Mister Baggins as Mister Bilbo? That way, you’ll have a special name for him that no one else in the household would use.” Thorin congratulated himself internally for his little stroke of genius. He looked at his golden-haired nephew hopefully as he wondered how to explain this concept to Kili, who was too young to understand such complicated ideas.

Fili’s face lit up. Thorin had pushed exactly the right button.

“Yes! Mister Bilbo!” He clapped his hands then turned to his little brother who was still making a meal of Smaug’s tail. “Kili, we hafta call Bilbo _Mister_ Bilbo.”

“Why?”

Fili kneeled down so he was more or less on a level with his brother. “It’s not res…resp…respectful to call him Bilbo cuz he’s older than we are.” Fili paused, calculating. “A lot older than we are.”

Kili looked doubtful. He liked calling the butler Bilbo because he was his _friend_. 

Thorin looked on as Fili used the same tactic he had. 

“Everyone in the house calls him Bilbo or Mr Baggins, don’t they?”

Kili nodded.

“But we would have a _special_ name for him; one that will be just ours.”

Kili’s mouth fell open and a gasp not unlike one of surprise escaped him. “Just us, Fee?”

Fili nodded. “Just us, Kee. Our special name!”

Kili clapped his little hands in glee just as the door to the drawing room opened and Bilbo appeared bearing a tray. Dori would ordinarily fulfil this duty but he was currently engaged in birthday preparations with Bombur.

“Good afternoon, Mister Thorin.” Bilbo placed the tray on the coffee table. There was a pot of tea, a cup and saucer, a spoon, a tea-strainer, a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar on it, as well as two glasses of milk and a plate filled with Bombur’s home-made ginger biscuits. “I trust your trip went well.” He placed one glass of milk in front of Kili and one in front of Fili, giving each of them a fond smile.

“Thank you, Mister Bilbo.” 

Bilbo looked up in surprise. It was Fili who had referred to him as Mister Bilbo.

“Fank you, Mista Bilbo.” 

Bilbo turned to Kili. Why had the boys suddenly decided to call him Mister Bilbo? He looked to Mr Oakenshield for clarification.

Thorin smiled as he leaned forward to pour himself a cup of tea. “The boys and I had a conversation, Mister Baggins, and we decided they should have a special name for you that no one else in the household uses.” He added milk to his tea and two lumps of sugar. “I trust this meets with your approval?”

Bilbo turned to the boys who were both eyeing the biscuits hungrily. “A special name, eh lads?”

They looked at him and grinned as they nodded their heads vigorously. 

“Well, in that case I would be honoured.”

Bilbo turned back to his employer and smiled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Mister Oakenshield, I have tonight’s dinner menu to finalise with Bombur and suitable wine to select.” 

Thorin offered his nephews the plate with the biscuits. “Two each and no more or you’ll spoil your supper.”

Two sets of eager hands swooped down onto the plate.

Bilbo paused as he turned to leave the room. “It’s very good to see you back again, if I may say so, sir.”

Thorin looked at him thoughtfully then smiled. “It’s good to be back, Mister Baggins.

 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the story doesn't seem to be moving forward that quickly but there could be a surprise or two in the next few chapters. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has commented and/or left Kudos so far - it really does encourage me to continue. ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday; I hope this chapter makes up for it. Any surprises should come in the next chapter. :)

By the time Sterday dawned, bright and sunny, Kili was thrumming with excitement and even more hyperactive than usual. 

Dori’s two brothers had arrived early for the party – Ori was required to keep Kili busy while Fili was on a Secret Birthday Mission. Kili and Fili were the best of friends with Ori and everyone at Ered Luin loved the little lad.

He was the apple of Dori’s eye because he was a lot younger than his two older brothers. And very bright. Somewhere in age between Fil and Kili, he attended a very good school in the neighbouring town where he loved literature, geography and history, and he could often be found in the village library surrounded by books and maps borrowed from the reference section. 

Nori, his middle brother, was a purveyor of antique jewellery and furniture in the village, though it was whispered that his dealings with ‘suppliers’ were not always on the right side of the law. 

Kili was always excited to see his friend Ori because the poor lad was easily led into the younger boy’s adventures. Kili had a seemingly endless supply of silly ideas of the things they could get up to in the gardens of Ered Luin, though Fili was usually with them as a token ‘sensible’ component of their games. 

On the morning of The Birthday, Kili was awake and eager to get on with his celebrations long before the household was ready for him, but Fili, yawning, managed to keep him occupied with some of their toys in the bedroom they still shared by choice, despite the great number of bedrooms in the mansion. 

Eventually Dori came to wake them, as he always did since he was usually the first one up in order to enjoy a quiet cup of tea in the kitchen before the youngest members of the household turned the day noisy. He wasn’t surprised to find Kili almost climbing the walls in excitement and Fili sitting on the floor surrounded by a whole bunch of Lego bricks and just about managing to stay awake. It had to be said, however, that when it was Fili’s birthday he was also always awake and ridiculously excited before the crack of dawn. 

“Happy Birthday, Kili,” Dori smiled as the little lad ran over to him for a hug. “Morning Fili.” 

Fili climbed to his feet and went sleepily to Dori to give him his customary morning hug. He hoped breakfast would make him sufficiently bright-eyed, if not bushy-tailed, to assist Bofur with The Secret Birthday Mission. 

Bofur was Thorin Oakenshield’s chauffeur. He looked after Thorin’s two cars; one a Roll’s Royce Silver Cloud, used only for more formal occasions, and the other an almost vintage Jaguar XJ, of which Bofur was exceptionally proud as he kept it in tip-top condition because it was his pride and joy.

Behind the huge garage was a good-sized workshop which Bofur mainly used for tinkering with all kinds of mechanical miscellany, including toys. It was here that Bofur, with help from Fili, had made a Special Gift for Kili and the two of them would be putting the finishing touches to it after breaking their fast.

~*~*~

Thorin wiped blackberry jelly off his beard as Kili finished his toast and jam and gave him a great big, messy kiss to thank his uncle for the big wooden box of Lego bricks to add to his collection then he climbed down from the table and took off to play with Ori. Fili had mysteriously disappeared so he and Ori would have to use the playroom upstairs to recreate their adventures in the wild lands. The small but beautifully crafted bow, complete with arrows with sucker cups that the Ri brothers had given him for his birthday, would be very useful in dispatching hordes of vile orcs.

The rest of Kili’s gifts were being saved for the party later in the day, including Bilbo’s, and the kitchen was already a hive of activity preparing The Birthday Tea. 

The festivities would be held in the large conservatory on the south side of the house which would allow the children to play out on the lawn. It was a bright, dry day so trestle tables were set up in the conservatory ready to receive the feast being prepared in the kitchen.

~*~*~

Fili looked up at Bofur as he finished attaching the tail to their Secret Birthday Mission.

Bofur grinned, patting the golden-haired boy fondly on the head. “That’s perfect, Fili lad. Your brother is going to be thrilled!”

Fili couldn’t help smiling as he helped Bofur carefully wrap the gift and attach a tag written in Fili’s small, neat hand. 

“Let’s hope Ori has kept the birthday boy occupied,” Bofur said as Fili picked up the gift and headed out of the workshop and over to the south lawn. 

Fili was so pleased with the gift he and Bofur had made for his little brother that he could barely contain his own excitement. 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I wonder what Fili and Bofur have been making for Kili? Hopefully he'll love it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili finally sees the results of the Secret Birthday Mission...

As Fili and Bofur were finishing their Secret Birthday Mission, Bilbo cheerfully supervised the setting up of the trestle tables in the conservatory and the hanging of balloons and bunting while Kili and Ori were still saving Ered Luin from rampaging orcs up in the play room. He could hear an occasional bloodthirsty battle-cry whenever he passed through the hall to the kitchen as he bustled about his organising duties. He smiled to himself.

His life back in Hobbiton quite frequently involved excited children as they played in the field just outside Bag End. He often grumbled to anyone who would listen that the little terrors were far too cheerful and noisy but his neighbours weren’t fooled. More than one of them had spotted him sitting in his garden as he smoked his pipe, smiling at the antics of the children.

Now that he lived in at his new position, that aspect of his life hadn’t really changed. He seemed to spend plenty of his time smiling at the Oakenshield brothers as they wrought havoc in the daily life of Ered Luin.

~*~*~

The household enjoyed a quiet lunch, taken in the kitchen with even Thorin and the boys tucking into the huge pile of sandwiches Bombur had somehow found time to make during all his hard work preparing food for the party. Dori had given him plenty of assistance though so as soon as lunch was finished the two of them began directing operations to get the party fare out to the conservatory and set on the waiting tables.

Rumour had it that there was going to be a surprise for both Kili and all the assembled guests at some point during the celebration, though those that might know about it were keeping mum. 

Once three o’clock came, the time designated on the invitations for the party to begin, there were plenty of people mingling in the sitting room, the conservatory and the garden, including an excited bunch of village children. Fili did his best to stop Kili from rushing around in a state of high excitement, but it wasn’t easy.

As three of the clock chimed on the grandmother clock in the hall, Thorin stood before the party guests, tapping the side of his tankard of Bombur’s ale with a teaspoon.

“Thank you all so much for coming,” he said. "I declare the magnificent buffet, beautifully prepared by Bombur and Dori, open. Do please tuck in, everyone.”

No further encouragement was needed as the assembled guests helped themselves to pork pies, chicken drumsticks, roast beef sandwiches, pickled onions, potato salad, sliced cold meats, cheese and potato bread, pasties and other good, hearty food.

A selection of desserts were also on offer, including delicious home-made scones with home-made strawberry jam and cream, lemon meringue pie, raspberry muffins and, a must for children’s birthday menus, jelly. Orange, lime, strawberry and Kili’s favourite; blackcurrant.

Eventually, everyone was full to bursting and raising their tankards of ale or cider, their glasses of wine, their home-made lemonade or their teacups, all present declared it to be an exceptional party. 

Except Kili. 

Exhausted by his early rising and the excitement of the day, he was curled up fast asleep on one of the sofas in the sitting room. 

~*~*~

Thorin and Bilbo stood by the sofa, looking down at the sleeping boy. It was hard to believe the little angel that slumbered there could be the same little bugger who could cause such mayhem when he was awake.

“It’s a good thing he’s had a nap,” Thorin told Bilbo. “Otherwise he’d be a) unbearably loud and annoying or b) falling asleep over the rest of his presents or during his special surprise.”

“I do believe you’re right, sir,” agreed Bilbo, smiling fondly as Fili came in from the conservatory clutching the carefully wrapped gift for his brother.

“Is he still asleep?” Fili rolled his eyes. He was determined to make sure his little brother opened his later-in-the-day gift first; except for the one he’d opened that morning, of course. But that was from Ori and his brothers and he knew that would be special too because Ori was their best friend. “He’s going to miss all his presents and the special surprise.”

As if by magic the slumbering boy stirred, possibly alerted by the words ‘presents’ and ‘surprise’.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily, then glanced at his brother, suddenly very curious about the gaily wrapped parcel he carried. 

Fili grinned and handed Kili the gift. “Happy Birthday, Kee.”

Kili eagerly took the offering. “Fank you, Fee.”

Thorin smiled affectionately at his older nephew, patting the golden head. “Your brother made it himself, Kili.”

“With lots of help from Bofur.” Fili was too honest to take credit for the whole thing, though he’d glued the frame together exactly as Bofur had shown him, and made the decorations for the tail.

With a big smile on his face, Kili tore away the paper and squealed with delight as he saw what it covered. 

It was a dragon. Not an ordinary dragon. This one was made from fabric and wood and was attached to a long string, with a tail made of bows that began big and graduated to smaller and smaller the closer it got to the end of the dragon’s appendage. 

“Smaug!” Kili yelled, bringing Ori, Dori and several others in from the conservatory to see what all the noise was about.

He ran his little hands over the beautifully crafted kite, delighting in the look and feel of it. 

Then he burst into tears.

Fili hadn’t expected that response and he leaned down to hug his brother, taking the handkerchief that Bilbo offered to wipe the little boy’s eyes.

Eventually Kili’s tears stopped. He put his arms around his brother, holding on tight. “Fa…fank you, F…Fee.”

Fili hugged him back. “You’re welcome, Kee.”

 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the other surprise will be? Should find out next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin steadfastly ignored his youngest nephew’s pout.

Yes, he did understand that the little lad was eager to fly his wonderful new kite, or at the very least try out his new bow and arrows in the garden. But there were people he needed to thank for all the presents given to him during his party; gifts that ranged from a huge box of crayons of every hue (from Balin) to a new pair of winter socks (knitted by Ori) to a perfect plush purple pony, curtesy of Mister Bilbo.

Bilbo had been most gratified when the little lad had unwrapped his gift and cried out in delight, running over to show Fili first and ask him to read the label for him (he was learning to read, of course, but he hadn’t yet mastered the intricacies of cursive). 

When the giver was revealed as Mister Bilbo, Kili had rushed over to the butler and wrapped his arms around his legs, beaming up at him and saying “Fank you, Mista Bilbo! Fank you! Fank you!”

Bilbo had crouched down to hug the little lad, whispering in his ear. “You’re very welcome, Kili.”

As Bilbo stood again he glanced over at his employer. The smile on his face was…well, if Bilbo needed a word to describe it, it would probably be _fond_. And in the context of his youngest nephew, that would have made perfect sense.

But Thorin was looking at _him_.

Bilbo blushed.

~*~*~

It was later in the evening when the sun was far over in the west that the last surprise of the day took place.

A birthday in Forelithe was desirable since the days were long and warm and eating dinner on the patio behind the house, followed by frolics in the garden, made the season memorable. 

For Fili, his birthday in Foreyule was totally different. Just as wonderful; just different. A party, complete with a hot buffet, in the dining room followed by a cosy late afternoon and evening of games in the sitting room in front of a roaring fire, followed by a warming supper of stew and dumplings. 

Long, balmy evenings definitely had advantages; but the planned surprise for Kili, and indeed everyone else, had to wait until the sun was low on the horizon.

Kili, sitting on the patio wall with his brother, his uncle and Ori, jumped at the first explosion, then shouted in glee as a cascade of different coloured sparkles erupted in the sky above the gardens of Ered Luin. Fili and Ori joined him and the assembled party guests gasped and clapped as each whizz-pop and fizz-bang lit up the darkening Forelithe sky.

Bilbo watched from the rose garden next to the patio with Bofur, Nori and Dwalin, enjoying the colourful show. 

He looked around to see who was setting off the fireworks and saw an elderly gentleman with rheumy grey eyes under bushy eyebrows. The old fellow smiled at Bilbo, and nodded in a familiar manner as he puffed away on his pipe, blowing the occasional perfect smoke ring.

_Of course!_ Bilbo thought. _The old gentleman from the village tea shop._ It appeared he was at Ered Luin to provide the firework display for Kili’s birthday. Bilbo decided he must have people working for him who were setting off the whizz-pops and fizz-bangs, but it was slightly odd that Bilbo had not seen any strangers moving around the grounds, setting things up during the day. 

Well, he had been busy himself, so it was perfectly understandable if he’s missed seeing other people going about their business, making preparations for the evening entertainment.

It had been a very busy, but extremely pleasant day and as the fireworks whizzed their last pop and banged their last fizz, Bilbo saw Thorin pick up a very sleepy Kili and convey him into the house, followed by a yawning Fili, as Dori took his brother, Ori, by the hand and trooped in after them. Ori, it seemed, would be staying the night with the lads.

Thorin looked over and smiled at Bilbo as he entered the patio doors. 

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile back.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who the old fellow blowing smoke rings is? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've checked back through the lovely comments from earlier chapters and now I can officially thank UlisaBarbic for the idea that led to the water/pony scenario in this chapter! Thank you!

Forlithe passed gloriously in an eruption of colours in the gardens of Ered Luin, and Radagast, the gardener, tended the plants lovingly. Balin was wont to remark that the man was a true son of the earth, and had an almost magical touch when it came to flora and fauna in the gardens.

Afterlithe tiptoed in just as quietly, though the peace was disturbed on one memorable day late in the month when a quite nasty storm blew up from the west. 

Fili’s and Kili’s lessons were done for the day and they’d spent a pleasant hour running around in the garden discharging their accumulated energy, of which there was never a shortage.

But late in the afternoon the sky had turned dark and threatening and as Dori rounded up the two scamps to get them inside before the rain came, great fat drops began to fall. 

The two boys watched the rain lash the world outside from the window of their playroom and gasped when a flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed quickly by a mighty clap of thunder. Kili’s hand reached out to clutch at his brother in trepidation, while the other felt the window seat beside him for his plush purple pony.

When his hand found nothing he wailed in distress.

Bungo was missing! 

It was then that another flash of lightening lit up the sky and Kili’s eye was caught by something lying on the lawn that looked suspiciously pony-shaped. 

“Bungo!” He cried, sliding down from the window seat as Fili looked on in bewilderment.

“I gotta rescue Bungo!” 

As soon as he realised his brother’s intention Fili tried to grab him by the arm but he was too late and the little rascal had a head-start, despite his shorter legs. 

As he ran down over the stairs, Kili shouted “I’s coming, Bungo!”

Fili pelted down after him, determined to stop his foolish brother before he dashed out into the storm.

“Stop, Kili,” Fili yelled as he reached out and made a grab for the back of Kili’s jumper. But the pesky lad managed to squirm away and flung open one of the patio doors before running out into the pouring rain, the world lighting up around him.

By the time he was re-united with Bungo, he was drenched. So was Fili, who had dashed out into the rain to try to make sure his baby brother was not in danger. 

Alerted by all the shouting, as well as the clatter of small feet, Bilbo dashed into the hall from the dining room. When he saw the patio doors were open he ran to them and peered out. There, illuminated by yet another flash of lightening, were two little boys, one clutching something sodden to his little chest, and the other trying to drag him back into the house. Unfortunately the wind had sprung up and it was hard for the boys to fight against it to get back inside, so Bilbo was left with no other choice than to run out into the chaos to scoop them both up, tuck them under his arms, and dash back into the house. 

Dori was bustling up from the kitchen by this time and a concerned-looking Thorin appeared from his office, catching sight of the two miscreants dripping water all over the floor of the hall, and wondering what trouble they had caused this time. 

“Dori, some towels, if you please?” Bilbo suggested calmly. “And it might be a good idea to ask Bombur to heat up some soup. Now then, lads, I think we’d better get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up.”

Fili glared at his brother; it was hard to tell if it was rain running down the younger lad's face or tears. “Whadja go out in the rain for, Kee?”

Kili held out the sodden mess that was his favourite purple plush pony. “B-bungo, Fee. Rescue B-bungo.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Thorin,” Bilbo said glancing apologetically at his employer. “I had no idea they would run out into the storm. They were supposed to stay in the playroom and watch it through the window.”

Thorin went to him and relieved him of the larger sopping burden, smiling benevolently. “Not your fault, Mr Baggins.” He held his blond nephew out at arm’s length as the lad continued to drip onto the floor. 

Fili pouted and turned to glare at his brother again. 

“Whatever are we to do with you, Kili?” Thorin addressed his younger nephew. Now that he could see the boys had come to no harm, except to get soaking wet and get Mr Baggins drenched in the process, he found it hard to stifle a grin. 

Mr Baggins looked so sweet, standing in the middle of his hall, dripping wet and holding an equally bedraggled brunet who, in turn, clutched a vaguely pony-shaped purple plush toy. 

“Let Dori and I take care of the little rascals while you dry yourself off and change into dry clothes, Mr Baggins. Then you must join us in the kitchen for some warming soup.” Thorin took the sodden child from Bilbo and tucked him and his rescued toy under one arm and the blond under the other.

~*~*~

Bilbo sat in the kitchen in his dry clothes, sipping from a mug of Bombur’s home-made leek and potato soup. His employer was fussing over his nephews, currently wrapped in fluffy cotton towels, and sipping their own mugs of soup.

Bungo had been rescued from the iron-like grip of Kili and as much moisture as possible had been squeezed out. The unfortunate pony was now perched on the plate shelf on top of the range to dry out for a few hours. 

Thorin glanced over at the toy and frowned. “Why did you call your pony Bungo, Kili?”

Kili lowered his mug of soup just enough to grin at the butler. “It Mista Bilbo’s daddy name.” He returned to his soup.

Thorin raised his mug of soup to his lips to hide his grin. 

~*~*~

Thorin put the letter down on his desk and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Why now, Balin? Why would she finally do this now?”

Balin patted his friend on the shoulder. “I only wish I could answer that, laddie.”

“I understood how awful it was for her. She loved him so much. But I know she loved her boys too.” He shrugged. “I suppose I should be grateful that she stayed those six months with Kili, but how could I ever tell him he wasn’t enough to keep her here. Nor was Fili, and he has memories of her. What would he feel?”

Balin had no answer.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the slightly darker twist - even though there's not much indication what it is yet!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day later than my normal posting schedule but I was a bit poorly and took to my bed. All good now though. :)

The first days of early Wedmath dawned bright and sunny, with its customary humidity. As was usual for the time of year, the weeds in Radagast’s garden ran riot and three of the lads from the village, Tom, Bert and William (or Bill, as he was popularly known) came to Ered Luin for several days to assist the gardener. They were good lads but they loved their food and seemed to spend hours, as they hoed and pulled weeds, talking about the best ways to cook foods of all kinds to the point of obsession.

Eventually the garden was back to its usual standard and Radagast went back to pottering in his potting shed as he prepared his seeds and cuttings for the following spring. 

Long since recovered from their escapade in the Afterlithe storm, the two youngest residents enjoyed a sennight’s freedom from lessons – Balin thought, but did not say, it was as much a break for him as it was his mischievous pupils - and did all kinds of exciting things to fill their days. The best thing by a long way was the treehouse Bofur had spent several weeks, during Thrimidge and Forelithe, constructing. Somehow he had managed to keep it a secret from The Terrible Two by assembling it in a sturdy oak in the copse behind the house where Fili and Kili seldom ventured. 

The Day of the Great Unveiling saw two impressively excited lads almost pushing each other out of the way to be first to climb the ladder to the magical little house in the tree. Fili won by dint of being bigger and Thorin was completely surprised when, instead of having a minor tantrum, Kili swarmed up the ladder in hot pursuit of Fili. It must have been the sheer excitement, Thorin reasoned.

The boys spent a thoroughly enjoyable couple of hours admiring their wonderful new tree-house, bouncing excitedly at the little table and chairs Bofur’s (and Bombur’s) cousin, Bifur, had made for them. And the child-size wooden board games he had also crafted utterly thrilled them. Ori and some of the village lads were there to share in the fun, as well as a special tea laid on by Bombur and taken in the tree-house. A wonderful time was had by all.

To Bilbo, Bifur was something of a mystery, even though he’d been introduced to him early on in his employment. The big scar on his forehead explained the lack of intelligible speech. Instead, he communicated using a form of sign language, which Balin had described as Iglishmek. It seemed most of the residents of Ered Luin could sign fluently; even Fili and Kili knew a few signs, and apparently dotted on Bifur.

The man spent most of his days doing odd-jobs around the place, and in his spare time made wood-carvings and little mechanical toys that thrilled not just Fili and Kili, but Ori and many of their friends in the village. He seemed to be everyone’s favourite uncle and at Yuletide his beautiful toys were much in demand.

Life at Ered Luin was pleasant and Bilbo resolved to write another letter home - he would always feel Hobbiton was his home – and to tell his friend Hamfast the good news that he had a week’s paid holiday to come very soon and would be returning to visit his old friends. 

~*~*~

One morning in mid-Wedmath, Balin approached the butler and asked if he could spare some time to speak with Thorin.

Bilbo had the distinct impression that this summons was of great import and walked with Balin to Thorin’s office.

“Ah, good morning, Mr Baggins,” Thorin greeted him pleasantly, though there was a serious expression on his face. “Thank you for finding the time in your busy day to speak with me.” He gestured towards a chair on one side of his desk as he took the one opposite.

Balin stood to one side, leaning against the fireplace and looking on silently.

Bilbo looked at his employer expectantly. 

“I have a huge favour to ask of you, Mr Baggins,” Thorin began.

Bilbo nodded slowly. “If I can help you, Mr Oakenshield, you know I will,” he responded.

Thorin leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “It seems a lot for me to ask but I feel it would be the best option for Fili and Kili.”

Bilbo frowned. “The lads?”

“I need to send them somewhere I know they’ll be safe from…well, someone who doesn’t mean them harm but might want to take them away from the only home they’ve ever known.”

Bilbo gasped. “Oh my goodness! That doesn’t sound right.”

“I agree, though I cannot keep the lads here as if they were prisoners. But I want to be sure that if I were to allow this person initial contact with the boys, they wouldn’t be taken away against their will.” Thorin glanced at Balin, but said nothing. “Which is why I’d like to keep their whereabouts secret for a while until I can judge the situation.” 

“Their whereabouts?” Bilbo pondered this statement. “Am I allowed to ask where they will be sent?”

Balin rolled his eyes. “For goodness sake, Thorin, stop beating about the bush and ask Bilbo.”

Bilbo turned to Balin, blinking in confusion. “Ask me what?” 

Thorin momentarily glared at Balin. “I believe you’ll be going to visit Hobbiton for your forthcoming holiday.”

“Yee-es,” Bilbo agreed hesitantly, wondering what on earth his holiday plans had to do with this mysterious favour that Thorin wanted to ask him. 

“I was wondering if you would consider taking Fili and Kili with you. For a while.”

Bilbo pondered the idea of taking the young scamps to Hobbiton. The idea that they would run riot around his lovely Hobbit hole initially made him recoil from the prospect. But a little more thought made him realise that he would rather enjoy showing the boys his home, taking them to the woods and streams of his childhood adventures, and he could introduce them to his friends’ children, particularly Samwise, and take them to shop in the Hobbiton market and further afield in Bywater and Frogmorton. And there would be picnics by the village pond and games on the village green…

“Yes, I believe I would consider it, Mr Oakenshield.”

Thorin exhaled a relieved breath. “Thank you, Bilbo,” he said, slipping from the formal in his relief.

“May I ask why this is necessary though?”

Thorin looked as if he would refuse until Balin intervened. “That seems fair to me, Thorin.”

After some hesitation, Thorin nodded and began his tale.

 

~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late again; no excuse really, just a general lack of time. I'll be away for the weekend next week so it'll probably be two weeks before the next update. Thank you for your patience and the comments; it really does help. ♥

Chapter 14

 _My Dear Hamfast,_ Bilbo wrote.

_I trust this letter finds you and your family well, old friend. We have had a splendid summer here at Ered Luin and I trust you did there in Hobbiton too. We did have a terrible storm in late Afterlithe, but Wedmath has been just as warm and humid as it generally is in The Shire._

_I have at last finalised my plans for a visit home to Hobbiton and will be departing on the first Hevensday in Halimath. My plans, however, have changed slightly. I shall be bringing my employer’s delightful nephews with me for a little holiday…_

~*~*~

On the day of they were to travel to Hobbiton, Fili and Kili were equal parts excited and reluctant. They were thrilled to be asked to go with Mr Bilbo to his home but they had never been away from their Uncle and some of their relatives and friends before. 

Holidays, when they were taken, would be at one of the other Oakenshield properties; winter holidays in the Blue Mountains and summer holidays on the island Thorin owned in the Bay of Belfalas near Gondor. Thorin had been too busy this past summer for a holiday, but the boys were never short of things to occupy them when they had a long break from their lessons. 

This new trip was something totally different. It spoke volumes of Thorin’s Oakenshield’s trust in his butler that he would give care of his nephews over to him, although there would be someone else he trusted to secretly watch over all three of them to make sure they all stayed safe.

There was much coming and going as Bilbo’s little blue car was packed up with his luggage and that of the boys, along with an enormous picnic provided by Bombur to sustain them when they stopped for a break during their journey. 

Fili and Kili had carefully packed their little backpacks with important things like toy soldiers, playing cards, odd bits of flint (Kili seemed to be going through a phase of collecting stones), travel versions of popular games and plush toys. And Kili’s little bow and arrows.

They were about to be strapped into their seats in the back, with a booster seat for Kili, when the youngest suddenly sat bolt upright.

“Waaaaaaaaaiiiiiitttttt!” he cried, dramatically.

Thorin was about to adopt a soothing tone to reassure his apparently reluctant nephew that they were only going to be away from Ered Luin for a matter of weeks (hopefully) when Kili wriggled his way out of the car and dashed for the house with Thorin loping along behind him. 

Somewhat discombobulated, Fili climbed out of the car too and stood next to Bilbo, who also looked extremely bemused.

“Doesn’t Kee want to come with us, Mr Bilbo?”

“I’m sure he does, Fili,” Bilbo responded as he watched Thorin disappear through the front door.

“Then he must have forgotten something,” Fili surmised.

Fili knew his brother well. Several minutes later Thorin emerged from the house with Kili in tow while in his other hand he held Kili’s kite, the one his brother had made him for his birthday. 

Fili grinned.

Bilbo took the kite and placed it carefully on top of the suitcases in the boot as Thorin and Dwalin lifted the boys into the car and buckled them in. 

“Now, are you sure you have everything?” Thorin asked. 

Fili nodded while Kili frowned, trying to think if he had everything he might need. Eventually he nodded slowly. 

Finally, after a last “Behave yourselves, you two” from Thorin, they were ready to set off and Bilbo drove sedately down the drive as Thorin and his household waved them off.

“Poor Bilbo,” Dwalin remarked. 

Thorin nodded as he stared after the little blue Morris Minor. “He’ll probably need another holiday after this.”

They all turned back to the now far-too-quiet house and trooped inside. 

~*~*~

The drive to Hobbiton was surprisingly pleasant. Fili watched with interest the villages and hamlets they passed through once they were off the major roads and tried to initiate a game of “I Spy”, the go-to game for bored travelling children, but his brother, after all the excitement of packing to go with Mr Bilbo in his little blue car, kept falling asleep. 

Instead, Bilbo and Fili talked about the places they passed, the cows and sheep they saw in the fields – or moo-cows and baaa-lambs on the odd occasion Kili actually woke up - and the shapes (mostly animals) they saw in the clouds and the species of trees they spotted and how beautiful the reds, browns and golds of autumn looked. 

Kili woke up a few times when he needed to spend a penny, and when they stopped at a lay-by with wooden tables and benches to tuck into the immense picnic Bombur had packed for them. There were ham and pickle sandwiches, small pasties perfect for little hands, an individual salad for each of them and several slices of cake to round off their lunch. 

There was also a flask of tea for Bilbo and a bottle of home-made ginger beer (non-alcoholic, of course) for the boys. Bilbo mentally toasted Bombur for his extraordinary culinary delights.

Finally, the little blue Morris Minor trundled into Hobbiton as Bilbo sighed with pleasure at being back in his familiar home again and two excited little boys squealed with delight at the fields and lanes and copses and farms and Hobbitonians they passed along the way. 

~*~*~

At about the same time that Bilbo and the boys were turning out of the drive at Ered Luin, Thorin seated himself at his desk and dialled a number on the phone. 

“Let’s hope we’re doing the right thing, Balin,” he remarked to his dear friend. 

“Only one way to find out, Thorin,” Balin replied.

“Hello?” Thorin said into the phone as someone picked up at the other end. “Dis?”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you with a cliff-hanger again - especially as I probably won't be posting next weekend because I'll be in Torquay! Back to normal after that though.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to UlisaBarbic for a little suggestion in the comments of a couple of chapters ago - it's not exactly as you suggested but I hope it's a close enough nod to be satisfying. 
> 
> And for such a short chapter it took some wrangling to get it out!

The sun was rather low in the west when Bilbo and his little guests arrived back at Bag End. Hamfast was there to welcome them, and as he helped Bilbo to get the luggage out of the car and into the hall, he explained that Daisy Cotton, Bilbo’s favourite cousin, had taken it upon herself to come over to Bag End once a week to clean for Mr Baggins, not just the ‘occasional flick around with the duster’, as Bilbo had suggested. And once Hamfast had told her the master of Bag End was coming home for a while, with two young lads in tow, she’d been more than happy to make some preparations for their return. She’d also said she would call around in the morning to see Bilbo and bring her little daughter, Rosie, to meet the boys, Hamfast informed him.

So thanks to Daisy there were late-blooming fresh flowers Hamfast had cut from the garden in various vases around the home, which lent it a cheerful and welcoming air, as well as a delicious-smelling vegetable stew on top of the stove ready for heating, with a crusty loaf of bread, made fresh that very afternoon, in the bread bin in the pantry.

And two beds had been made up in the guest bedroom, as had Bilbo’s in his own room. 

Once he was satisfied Bilbo and the boys – who he found to be rather charming but still with a hint of mischief about them, much like his own brood – had everything they needed, Hamfast suggested he leave them to eat and prepare for bed and he would come around again in the morning. Bilbo suggested he bring young Samwise, if the lad was happy to come and who was of a similar age to Fili, so the boys could begin to make friends. 

~*~*~

After Bilbo and the boys had eaten and he’d bathed them ready for bed, he tucked them in, read them a short story, by which time Kili had already fallen asleep, and left a night light on for them in case they were a bit anxious at sleeping in a strange bed. 

Pausing only to call Ered Luin to assure the household they had arrived safely and he would call again the next day, he took a quick bath himself then went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of cocoa, taking it into the sitting room before retiring to bed. 

He was halfway through it when soft footsteps alerted him to the fact that one of his little guests was out of bed. A moment later a little blonde head peeked around the door. 

“Fili! What is it, lad? Can’t you sleep?”

Fili wandered over to him and looked up timidly. “I…I miss home…an…an I miss Uncle Thorin…”

Without further ado Bilbo lifted Fili onto his lap and hugged the tearful lad, stroking soothingly down his back as he whispered words of comfort in his ear. “There now, lad, it’s not forever and we can call Uncle Thorin tomorrow so you can speak to him.” Bilbo chastised himself mentally for not calling Ered Luin earlier in the evening so both boys could have a word with their Uncle, but Fili had shown no sign of being homesick. “And tomorrow you’re going to meet my little cousin, Rosie, and Hamfast has said he’ll bring young Samwise to play with you and Kili.”

Fili sniffled a little before drawing back to look earnestly up at Bilbo, wiping his eyes with the handkerchief Bilbo had given him. “Can we go to the woods? Can we go blackberrying? Can we sail boats on the little pond?”

Bilbo smiled fondly. “Yes, my lad, we can do all of those things while you’re here and we’ll take picnics and go walking over the hills. Then before you know it, it’ll be time to go home.”

Fili smiled a little and nodded determinedly. 

“Now then, are you ready to try to go to sleep again?”

With a nod, Fili climbed down from Bilbo’s lap and took the hand that Bilbo offered. 

Kili had not stirred so Bilbo tucked Fili in again, kissed the top of his head and bade him ‘sleep tight’. When Bilbo peeked in again before retiring himself he saw two exhausted little lads sleeping peacefully.

~*~*~

Thorin watched from the window as a sleek foreign car drew to a stop in the driveway.

He was unaccountably nervous, though why he should be he couldn’t say. This was Dis. This was his younger sibling. And no matter how saddened he was that she had abandoned her sons, he guessed she had her reasons. 

He walked out into the hall and stood at the door to greet her.

She was a handsome woman, although there was grey in her long, dark hair now and she looked wearier than Thorin remembered from the last time he had seen her. And she had been weary enough then.

“Dis,” he said stiffly. 

“Thorin,” she responded, even more stiffly, if that were possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you with another mysterious cliff hanger - the mystery should be solved soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed a Sunday update this week! Hopefully this chapter will shed a _little_ more light on the Dis mystery...

_**Several years previously…** _

**Reuters: Renowned archaeologist to open up Warrior Tombs of Moria…**

~*~*~

Dis took a seat in the sitting room as Dori delivered a tea tray before silently retreating, not wanting to be party to what might be a difficult conversation.

“Where are my sons, Thorin?” 

Thorin paused in pouring the tea, looking regretfully at his sister. “They’re currently staying with a very good friend of mine.”

“In other words, you wanted them out of the way for my visit,” Dis sneered. 

“Yes, but for the best of reasons,” Thorin told her. “I don’t want them unsettled unnecessarily. I know you want to see them, and I want you to, but have a care for them. They are happy and settled and unless you want them in your life permanently, I’m not sure it’s a good idea to just thrust yourself back into their lives.”

“They’re _my_ sons, Thorin.”

Thorin took a bite of his cake and a sip of his tea. It gave him time to get control of his ire. “They are, but you left them with me when you went off to Moria. Legally, I might add.”

Dis’ mouth turned down. “There’s no need to throw that in my face. You know why I did it.”

Thorin put his cup down and went to sit beside his sister, who still sat stiffly, cup and saucer and untouched tea still in hand. “I do, Dis. I know it meant a great deal to you. But those little boys mean so much to me, I can’t bear the thought that you might just take them away without thought to what it might mean to them. Yes, I dearly want them to stay here, but their happiness should be paramount to both of us.”

The stiffness suddenly left Dis, and she put her untouched tea back on the tray. A single tear trickled down her cheek, and while Thorin desperately wanted to hug her, he held back for fear she might not appreciate it. Instead he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

She took it and dabbed at the tears that now fell freely from her eyes. Then she looked up at Thorin and suddenly she was the younger sibling again, looking to her big brother to make things right. Closing the small gap between them, which for several years had been a wide chasm, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Protective arms came up to wrap around her and she held on as she wept like her heart would break.

 

~*~*~

 

Fili and Kili’s first morning in Hobbiton began with a hearty breakfast and shortly after he had introduced the boys to the pleasures of second breakfast, the doorbell rang and Bilbo went to answer it, closely followed by two apparently well-rested little boys. Fili seemed far more cheerful than he had been the previous evening and ready to make the best of his visit with Mister Bilbo.

Upon opening the door, there on his threshold stood Daisy and Rosie and Hamfast and Samwise and Bilbo greeted them all warmly before ushering them in to the hall. Once they were all inside Daisy came forward to hug Bilbo. “You’re looking in fine fettle, Cousin Bilbo. It seems this job agrees with you.” Then she turned her attention to the two little lads, one as dark as the other was fair.

“Now then, you must be Fili and Kili,” she commented with a friendly smile at the two little lads who stared up at her, one smiling shyly while the other watched her curiously with his thumb in his mouth.

“Fili Oakenshield, at your service,” Fili said as he bowed solemnly from the waist, tugging at his brother’s hand to make him follow suit.

“Kili Owkthiel, at you thervithe,” Kili mumbled as Fili made him pull his thumb from his mouth.

“It’s lovely to meet you, boys.” Daisy produced a sweetie for each of them from her coat pocket and if the two little scamps weren’t sure what to make of her before, this made them warm to her instantly.

Rosie stepped forward then, followed by Samwise, who had puppy eyes only for her, and introduced themselves to the boys. 

Fili introduced himself and his brother, who seemed to be overcome with shyness and slid behind his brother, peering at the new children from the safety of Fili’s protective arm.

“Now then, it’s just about time for elevenses so take a seat in the sitting room and I’ll make us a nice pot of tea.” Bilbo bustled off, followed by Hamfast who had some home-made cakes and pastries, courtesy of kindly Mrs Hamfast, for Bilbo. Daisy, meanwhile, ushered the children into the sitting room and watched with a smile on her face as her daughter bossed the three lads around, instructing them where to sit.

Soon enough Bilbo and Hamfast returned with trays of tea and cakes, with glasses of milk for the children, and relative silence reigned as everyone tucked in to their elevenses. Rosie fussed around Kili, wiping crumbs off his face with her napkin, smiling sweetly at him. 

With elevenses over, Bilbo suggested he clear up and begin preparing lunch, inviting his guests to stay. He was most grateful to Cousin Daisy for making sure he had food in his larder, along with fresh vegetables from Hamfast’s allotment. 

“I’ll help you, Bilbo,” Daisy insisted, suggesting the children go out to play in the garden while the sun was still warm enough. Hamfast volunteered to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn’t wreck Bilbo’s flower beds, even though they were now past their summer glory.

 

~*~*~

_**Several years previously…** _

**Reuters: Archaeologists killed in cave collapse**

**Internationally renowned archaeologists killed in a cave collapse in the ancient burial tomb of Moria. More details to follow.**

~*~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed a Sunday update again! *is pleased* I just hope it's worth it!

Fili seemed to be over his initial bout of homesickness, helped by speaking to Uncle Thorin on the telephone the morning after they’d arrived. Kili still seemed relatively cheerful about the situation, although he did cling to his brother a little more than usual and on their second night at Bag End, as Bilbo tucked the boys in following their bedtime story, he asked where Unca Torin was. 

Bilbo had reassured him he was still at Ered Luin and just a telephone call away, which seemed to reassure the younger lad, and, such is sometimes the way of young children, Kili was soon distracted by other things. The other thing on this occasion being the promise of a picnic the next day if the weather was clement.

Bilbo and the boys were thrilled when the next day dawned bright and sunny, if a little chilly, so Bilbo suggested he take the boys to Bluebell Woods, one of his favourite haunts when he was a young and carefree lad, for their picnic. There they could do some blackberrying and take some of their berries to give to Daisy, who he knew with certainty made fine bramble jelly, knowing this was Kili’s favourite. 

Bilbo cleared up after second breakfast, with a little help from Fili and a little hindrance from Kili, then packed up their picnic, wrapped all three of them in warm clothing and set off for Bluebell Woods; down the lane, over the sturdy wooden bridge across the river and through Farmer Rowan’s field. 

They spent a good amount of time filling the three baskets they’d brought with them with the fruit hanging ripe and heavy from the wild brambles, although reddish stains around their mouths gave the boys away; one berry for the basket, one berry for their tummies, it seemed. Eventually Bilbo had to warn them not to eat too many or they would make their tummies poorly and have to go home without having their picnic.

Once they had picked enough for Bilbo to make a blackberry and apple pie and to take a goodly amount to Daisy, they sat on a fallen log in a little sunlit glade of the wood and tucked into their picnic. 

Cheese and chutney sandwiches for Bilbo, cheese and tomato for Fili and cheese and piccalilli for Kili. Bilbo had never known a child love hot and mustardy piccalilli as much as Kili.

The sandwiches were followed by an apple turnover for each of them and was all washed down with some of Mrs Hamfast’s delicious home-made dandelion and burdock. 

Bilbo cleared up their plates and cups and tucked them into his little knapsack, smiling fondly at the boys. “Now then, it seems you’ve left enough blackberries to makes something delicious so shall we call on Mrs Cotton on the way back and give her two of the baskets to make some bramble jelly?”

Kili bounced excitedly, almost jostling the berries out of his basket, “Yeeeeessssss!!”

Fili giggled at his brother. “You are silly, Kili,” he said, then laughed at his own rhyming. 

Bilbo and Kili laughed too, and the three of them set off back the way they had come with Kili cheerfully singing “silly Kili, silly Fili,” as they made their way back through the wood to Farmer Rowan’s field.

~*~*~

**Moria Reuters: Tomb Collapse.**

**The names of the two archaeologists killed in the Moria Tomb collapse have been released following the relatives being informed.**

**Frerin Oakenshield, the excavation leader, was the brother of Thorin Oakenshield, head of the Durin family business. The second man has been named as Nili Ironsmith, husband of Dis Ironsmith, the younger sister of the Oakenshield brothers…**

~*~*~

Thorin held his sister until she had cried herself out and then a bit longer. He knew it had been difficult for her to contact him again after the anger of their last meeting, which perfectly explained her initial hostility. He also knew she loved her sons deeply, but he rather suspected she feared meeting the same fate as her husband and brother if she continued delving into Moria’s depths and she just wanted to make sure her boys would be taken care of by someone who loved them. 

Thorin had pleaded with her to reconsider but his sister, he knew, was stubborn and once she had made up her mind to take up the baton Nili and Frerin had dropped in a misguided conviction that she could complete their quest, there was no dissuading her. If she hadn’t been pregnant with Kili at the time of the cave-in, Thorin was convinced she would have gone then, but at least she stayed long enough to deliver him safely and give him the best start in life. What had made him angriest was her leaving Fili, who had cried for his mummy day after day when she had left. 

Thorin could only put her thoughtlessness down to her grief and state of mind after losing her husband and brother in the same accident. He remembered how difficult it had been for her at the time, and taking care of two young fatherless sons had worn her down. 

Perhaps, now she had gotten Moria out of her system, the situation could be mended? Thorin hoped with all his heart that it could, for her sake; and most of all for Fili and Kili.

Eventually she pulled back, looking up at him just the way she used to when they were children and Frerin had hidden her favourite doll or pulled the ribbons out of her hair. She looked tired and sad beyond the telling and it broke Thorin’s heart.

With a kiss to her forehead, Thorin rose and went to the sideboard where he took the stopper out of the decanter of whisky and poured three generous fingers into two heavy crystal glasses. He took them back to the sofa and offered one to Dis, taking a seat beside her again. 

“Thank you, Thorin,” she said softly, before taking a long gulp of the warming spirit.

“You look like you need it, Dis,” Thorin smiled gently at her, taking her free hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

Dis did not attempt to disengage her hand. Instead she studiously examined the amber liquid in her glass. Thorin waited patiently, acutely aware that she was trying to gather the courage to say something.

“Maybe I have no right but…how are they, Thorin? How are my boys?”

The question made his heart ache a little. His sister had missed so much in her misguided attempt to fulfil the quest of dead men.

“They are delightful children, Dis. Fili is a sweet, thoughtful boy and he does his best to take good care of his baby brother.” Thorin paused only briefly. “Kili is lively and mischievous but he’s very lovable and adores his big brother.”

Dis looked up at her brother and smiled sadly. “Will you let me see them when they come back?”

Thorin took a long drink from his glass. “You’re their mother, Dis; of course I want you to see them. Yes, you did relinquish your parental rights and made me their guardian, but I really don’t want to keep them from you. I just have to be sure their happiness comes first so please understand that I don’t want to rush them into anything.”

Dis looked like she might cry again, but only nodded. 

“Come with me,” Thorin suggested. “I’ve got something I hope you’ll want to see.”

He rose, took Dis by the hand and led her out of the sitting room.

 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Thorin has to show Dis? Something to do with the boys, perhaps?!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extremes of joy and heartache...

Three days after their picnic, the morning dawned sunny and breezy and Bilbo decided it was a perfect day for kite-flying. 

Kili was so excited he couldn’t eat all his breakfast so Bilbo made a mental note not to tell him of any future arrangements until after breakfast on the day. His toast, generously smothered with Daisy Cotton’s bramble jelly, didn’t go to waste though as Fili happily cleared his brother’s plate as well as his own. Bilbo began to worry he wasn’t giving the boy enough food so made another mental note to increase the size of Fili’s already generous portions at meal times. 

So, after wrapping up in warm coats, the three of them set off, with Bilbo carrying Kili’s Smaug kite, to the Hobbiton village green, calling for Samwise and Rosie on the way. 

The village green was the centre of outdoor social events in Hobbiton. It hosted the Annual Grand Summer Fete each Forelithe, where it seemed every inhabitant of Hobbiton, as well as many from places like Frogmorton and Bywater, gathered to enjoy the funfair, judge the wines, cakes and preserves in the produce tent, admire the livestock the farmers spent hours grooming to look their best, and to dance into the evening to a variety of music-makers and to generally socialise with friends and family.

Each Thrimidge the Hobbiton Cricket XI played host to their counterparts from Frogmorton as the spectators sat around the green in bright deck chairs, clapping politely when appropriate, and afterwards enjoying a delicious tea prepared by the ladies of the committee and served in the pavillion. During Afterlithe, Frogmorton would host a return match and the competition was on to see who could make the best teas. 

And during the year it was the perfect place for the children to fly their kites when the wind conditions were right. 

~*~*~

Thorin led Dis across the hall and into the drawing room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the portrait on the wall above the mantelpiece and she gasped.

“You didn’t take it down?”

Thorin followed the direction of her gaze and felt sad all over again. How could he take down the portrait of his beloved sister and her husband? No matter how angry he might have been at the time of the schism, she was still his sister and always would be.

“Of course not. How could I?” he replied.

Dis walked over to the fireplace and gazed up at the portrait of her handsome blond husband, her expression sad.

Putting his arm about her shoulders, Thorin lead her across the room to the grand piano. 

Dis had so loved to play the beautiful instrument when she was young and it still sat in its niche in the corner of the room. Next to it, on an antique side table, sat a collection of framed photographs. Thorin drew her over to it and picked up one of them and offered it to his sister, who took it reverently.

It showed two young boys, one golden-haired, the other raven-haired. The older lad, Fili, sat at the piano, his hands stretched out to touch the keys. He was grinning mischievously, his little nose crinkled in mirth. Beside him sat Kili, several years younger, but grinning like his brother. He was clutching a plush toy tight to his little chest.

Thorin saw tears well up in his sister’s eyes. 

“Fili was about seven when this was taken,” Thorin told her quietly. “Kili would have been nearly three, I think.”

Dis put down the frame and picked up another one. It was a formal portrait featuring Thorin in a smart suit, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Fili stood beside him in a miniature version of Thorin’s suit but with a cute little bow tie and an angelic smile on his face. Kili, a little older than the piano photograph now, was dressed in a crisp-looking white shirt, smart trousers and a bow tie just like his brother’s. He sat on his Uncle’s lap and looked solemnly at the camera lens. 

Dis ran her hand gently and reverently over the picture of her sons, the expression on her face one of infinite sadness. 

When she picked up the next one she couldn’t contain her tears and they began to fall slowly down her cheeks.

It was a montage of photographs obviously taken on holiday. There was a shot of the boys on a golden sandy beach on a beautiful sunny day, dressed in swimming trunks, each of them holding one of Thorin’s hands and splashing their feet in the sea as gentle wavelets rippled around their feet. They wore sunhats and huge grins and Thorin looked the most relaxed Dis had ever seen him. 

Another photograph showed them kneeling in the sand with buckets and spades, concentrating on filling the buckets so they could add further piles to their burgeoning sandcastle, though it looked like Kili’s construction skills were not quite up to Fili’s standards.

It was the gap-toothed grin of Fili and the ice-cream-smeared face of Kili that finally broke Dis. She turned tearful eyes up to her brother, her mouth turning down sadly.

“I missed all this for a useless dream,” she whispered in a broken voice, the trickle of tears running down her cheeks becoming a cascade.

Taking the photo frame from her unresisting fingers, Thorin’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

~*~*~

Kili squealed with excitement as the wind lifted Smaug, though Bilbo guided his hands. Fili, Rosie and Sam all clapped and cheered politely, longing for Kili to have his fill of flying his kite so they could have a turn. 

Eventually they’d all had a turn and declared themselves to be hungry. Bilbo smiled fondly at the rosy cheeks of the children from all the fresh air and running around.

The five of them made their way to Cousin Daisy’s house where they had been promised afternoon tea and before he had even finished his blackberry muffin Kili was falling asleep. Bilbo thanked Daisy for the delicious tea and, gathering up a sleepy Kili, he said cheerio to Rosie and her brothers and sisters and led Fili and Sam up the hill towards home. 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll fix things. Eventually.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more details emerge...

Given the distance Dis had to travel from Rivendell, where she was a guest of the famous conservationist, Elrond Peredhel, she had packed a small suitcase, at Thorin’s suggestion, to see her through a short stay.

Thorin had learned that when Dis left Ered Luin she had thrown in her lot with Thranduil Greenwood, a well-known collector of antiquities. There had never been anything proven against him but rumour had it that he was nothing more than a grave-robber, and he had offered to fund Dis’ continued excavation of Moria. 

This Thorin knew through someone who was a good friend of Elrond. He was also a friend to Thorin, and an occasional visitor to Ered Luin, though he came and went in what could only be described as mysterious circumstances sometimes. He was currently in and around The Shire. 

Now Thorin took her case, and tucking her arm into his, he escorted her up the staircase and to a guest room Dori had made up for her before her arrival.

Thorin laid the case on the bed before turning to face his sister, who still looked sad beyond measure as well as rather exhausted, and kissed her forehead.

“Sleep now, Dis,” he told her. “We’ll talk again tomorrow and hopefully we’ll find a way to fix this. Do you want breakfast brought to you or will you come down?”

Dis gave him a grateful hug. “I’ll come down.”

“Good,” Thorin smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Dori made sure there are fresh towels in your bathroom, but if there’s anything else you need just let him know. I hope you sleep well. See you in the morning.”

With that he left her to get ready for bed and made his way downstairs again. 

~*~*~

Balin was waiting in Thorin’s study when he came back downstairs. Seeing the sadness on his cousin’s face, he moved to the drinks cabinet and poured two glasses of Thorin’s finest single malt whisky, handed one to him and they each took a seat in the two armchairs either side of the fireplace. 

Thorin updated Balin on what had transpired.

“The poor lass,” Balin said sadly, shaking his head. 

“Aye, that’s the truth,” Thorin agreed as he took a sip of his whisky. “I still swear to this day that she was under the thrall of Thranduil Greenwood.”

“He took advantage of her being so vulnerable after what happened to Nili and Frerin,” Balin lamented as he stared into the amber liquid in his glass. "Do you think she realises now that he used her for his own ends?”

“For the publicity you mean?” When Balin nodded Thorin continued. “I wouldn’t put anything past him. She was still angry when she arrived but I think that was a defensive tactic. She has to feel embarrassed that he used her. The letter from her solicitor was bluster because, as Gloin reassured us, my guardianship of the lads is water-tight. I really do think that Dis feels the pull of her sons so much stronger now and is ready to make amends to them. I just hope it’s not too late. I think I might ring Mister Baggins tomorrow and update him; he deserves to be kept informed, considering how he’s stepped in and opened his home and his heart to the lads.”

Balin took a sip of whisky before nodding in agreement. “He’s the kindest of souls. And rather easy on the eye.”

Thorin looked up sharply, just in time to see Balin wipe the smirk from his face. 

~*~*~

“Good morning, Bilbo Baggins speaking.” The thought that he really must get caller display distracted him briefly.

“And a good morning to you too, Mister Baggins.”

Bilbo suddenly stood up straighter, glancing in the hall mirror to make sure he looked presentable, before chastising himself mentally for being ridiculous. Thorin couldn’t see him. Then he shook himself back into sensible mode.

“…still here. She is most contrite and sincere, I believe, but I want to be absolutely sure. Are you happy to have the boys with you for another two weeks?”

“Very happy, Mister Oakenshield. But it would be most helpful if you could speak to them yourself to reassure them.” Bilbo covered the receiver with his hand and turned in the direction of the kitchen.

“Fili! Kili! Uncle Thorin is on the telephone.”

There was an immediate ruckus as both boys jumped down from the breakfast table and ran full-pelt into the hall.”

“Wanna speak to Unca Torin!” Kili yelled. 

Fili wasn’t having that. “I’m the oldest. I get to speak to Uncle Thorin first!” 

“Are you sure you’re happy to have them stay a bit longer?” Thorin asked, his voice full of concern at the racket his nephews were making. “Are they getting on your nerves?”

Bilbo smiled. “Just excitement about speaking to their much loved Uncle. Their behaviour has been very good. Mostly. I’ll just switch to conference so they can both speak to you.” He turned to the still-tussling boys trying to be first to get hold of the phone. “Now then, I’m making it so you can both speak to your Uncle, all right?”

Bilbo pressed the appropriate button on his phone. “Say hello then, boys.”

“Hello, Uncle Thorin!”

“Hallo, Unca!”

As expected, both boys yelled a greeting together.

“Hello, you little scamps.” The smile in the voice coming out of the phone was obvious. “Have you been behaving yourselves?”

“Yes!” both boys shouted in unison.

“And have you been enjoying staying with Mister Bilbo.”

“Yes!” said two excited voices together.

“So would you be happy to stay two weeks longer?”

“Yes!” shouted Fili.

Bilbo looked down at Kili, who wore an expression of uncertainty on his face. “How about you, Kili? Have you enjoyed it here with me?”

Kili frowned. “Yes,” he said, nodding his head a little.

“And would you like to have a little more fun with Rosie and Sam, with afternoon tea at Cousin Daisy’s and more picnics?”

Kili appeared deep in thought for a while. “Yes!” he agreed, clapping his hands excitedly.

Bilbo could hear Thorin chuckle through the phone and joined him. “All right then, boys, if Mister Bilbo is happy to have you stay a little longer then so be it. I miss you both; everyone does. Dori told me to remind you to mind your manners and Bofur promises to have a new toy ready for each of you when you come home. As long as Mister Bilbo has no cause to report bad behaviour, of course.”

The conversation went on for another five minutes and by the time Bilbo replaced the handset, Fili and Kili seemed perfectly content to extend their stay. 

“Well then, boys, what would you like for second breakfast?”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thranduil. Even I seem to think of him as a villain...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a little joy in this one...and a big thank you to PeneighDzredfohl for the lovely idea in this chapter - I hope I've done it justice.

Soon after Thorin had finished speaking to Bilbo and his nephews, Dis joined him and Balin for a leisurely breakfast. 

Dis had always been close to Balin, who was almost like a father-figure to her since the Oakenshield siblings’ father, Thrain, had died. He had tried his very best to persuade her not to sign over guardianship of her sons but she had been adamant. Even back then, Balin, wise and compassionate, suspected a time like this would come. 

He rose from his seat as she entered the dining room, opening his arms to her. She went to him and allowed him to fold her into an affectionate hug, kissing the top of her head fondly. “I’ve missed you, lassie,” he whispered.

“I’ve missed you too, Balin,” she responded, hugging him back before she took a seat at the table next to Thorin and opposite Balin.

Thorin spread butter on his toast, using the task to carefully order his words. “I was thinking it might be nice to visit again in a few months when the boys are home, Dis. Depending on how they react to the news that you…well, you want to be part of their lives again.”

The cup of breakfast tea on the way to her lips paused as Dis stilled. She looked up at Balin, who gave her an encouraging smile. “I would like that,” she said quietly.

Thorin reached a hand out to gently squeeze hers. “First, though, we have to find a way to make a reunion as easy for the boys as possible.”

~*~*~

With the middle days of Halimath came the harvest. The weather was still mild, which meant more picnics in Bluebell Woods, with the families of Hamfast Gamgee and Daisy Cotton as well as Bilbo and his little charges. All the children had a fine time, with games of hide and seek and kite-flying, even though the wind was more of a gentle zephyr than a brisk breeze. It was a time of exuberantly making happy memories.

On the third Hevensday of the month, after the harvest had mostly been gathered in, Frogmorton held its Annual Growers’ Market.

It was a time of great excitement for Frogmortoners and the many market towns in the surrounding districts, including Hobbiton. 

The event took place in and around the guildhall at the eastern side of the town square, with the roads closed and an adjacent park put to good use too. Mr and Mrs Cotton, Mr and Mrs Hamfast and Bilbo and their respective families (Bilbo rather thought he was permitted to refer to Fili and Kili as his family for the day) all set out in their little fleet of cars, parking on the common land about half a mile from the town centre, and walking the rest of the way. There was no need for picnics at this particular event; all the food they could eat and drinks they could drink would all be laid on in the guildhall itself at a small cost, as well as the numerous stalls dotted around the square that sold refreshments.

With Fili holding one hand and Kili holding the other, Bilbo strode into the market, stopping occasionally to exchange greetings with his many cousins who were also attending, and with friends he hadn’t seen in years. All remarked on the two little boys with him, with Bilbo explaining they were the nephews of his employer and were spending a few weeks in Hobbiton with him. Everyone smiled at the lads and more than one kindly soul offered them a sweetie, which they accepted with polite ‘thank yous’. 

Fili and Kili, still clinging shyly to Bilbo’s hands, walked through the happy throngs of Frogmortoners, Bywaterers, Hobbitonians and other folk attending the best outdoor event of the Autumn, their eyes wide at the sight of a juggler juggling bone china tea cups, of all things. Their mouths watered at the fragrant aromas coming from the various stalls of delicious freshly baked breads, pies and pasties, and exclaimed in delight as Bilbo bought all three of them a golden brown pasty filled with cheese, potato and onion. 

The whole party somehow managed to stay more or less together, even in the crowd, and the children in particular were thrilled when they came upon a square set aside for the traditional Morris dancers. 

The dancers, decked out in traditional Morris dancing apparel of black waistcoats, white shirts and trousers with bells around their lower legs and brandishing sticks with more bells and white handkerchiefs, danced and stamped and struck each other’s’ sticks with a clatter of wood-on-wood and the pleasing jingle of bells. 

A pleasant half hour was spent watching this spectacle as the children were transfixed by the clack of stick-on-stick and the sweet sound of the bells. Eventually, though, their thirsts needed to be quenched so they headed into the guildhall where Bilbo and the other adults enjoyed a cup of tea from proper mugs and the children sucked on the straws in their little bottles of dandelion and burdock.

Then came the excitement of perusing the main hall in the building, which was crowded with craft stalls of all kinds. 

There were beautifully made quilts, crocheted blankets in rainbow colours, gorgeously embroidered pictures of animals and flowers on cushion covers and table cloths, and a whole line of stalls packed with all kinds of desirable things, which Fili and Kili looked on with rapt delight.

Bilbo had let each of them have some of their pocket money, which Thorin had given him for the boys to spend should they want to, and helped them make their selection amongst the desirable treasures laid out before them, though Bilbo had to lift Kili in order for him to see the wares properly.

Eventually, Fili settled on a jolly nice cardboard writing compendium, comprised of writing paper, envelopes and note cards and complete with a very nice pen. He declared the intention to write to his Uncle Thorin about their day out at the market.

Kili decided a pad of drawing paper and a set of crayons of all colours was the perfect purchase for him.

“I draw pitcha for Unca Torin,” he said, as the nice lady at the stall handed him some change and his purchase in a white paper bag.

Bilbo smiled at both boys fondly. “I’m sure your Uncle will be thrilled to receive a letter and a drawing from his favourite nephews.” 

Fili smiled. Then frowned. “But Uncle hasn’t got any other nephews,” he stated.

Bilbo gave Fili a brief hug. “I know, lad. But I’m sure if he did you and your brother would still be his favourites.”

Fili smiled brightly this time and Kili, unwilling to be left out, reached up to Bilbo for his hug.

Just as he was about to lead the way out of the building, he caught Fili leaning down to whisper in his brother’s ear. Wondering what that was about, he took both by the hand and they began making their way out of the guildhall. Near the entrance, Fili paused.

“There’s something else we wanted to look at, Mister Bilbo,” he said. 

“All right, my boy.” He went to follow Fili, but the boy stopped him.

“It’s just over there,” Fili said, pointing. “But can you wait here?”

“Very well. But don’t stray out of my sight.”

Fili took Kili’s hand and they wandered over to the stall that sold a variety of cups, mugs and other crockery. Bilbo watched them, wondering what they were looking for.

A few minutes later he saw Kili give his brother the change from his earlier purchase and the older boy handed that and his own change to the lady behind the stall. Both boys thanked her politely as she gave them a bag with something in it, then they walked quickly back to Bilbo.

Bilbo’s eyebrows rose in surprise as the lad handed him the bag. 

“This is for you, Mister Bilbo,” he said as both boys grinned up at him. “From us both.” 

“Oh!” Bilbo squeaked, taking the bag and peering in. He pulled out a jolly nice bone china mug decorated with a remarkably life-like acorn.

“Oh boys!” Bilbo was quite overcome. The mug would be perfect for his evening cocoa – and more than that, he was extraordinarily impressed at the thoughtfulness of his two little friends. They were clearly being very well brought up. “That is so sweet of you. Thank you.” He leaned down and gave both boys a big hug, just as Daisy wandered up to them, Rosie, with her constant shadow Sam, and the rest of the family behind her. 

“Look, Daisy,” he said, showing her the gift. “The boys just bought it for me.”

Daisy admired the mug, then smiled warmly at the boys. “That’s a lovely gift, lads. And very kind.” She gave them each a kiss on the tops of their heads and glanced back to Bilbo to see the suspicion of a tear in his eye. She patted his hand then they all set off, back out into the waning Halimath afternoon.

~*~*


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a day late. I do tend to think of a Monday update as my safety net though. :)

Elrond and Dis stepped out into the garden. The summer colours had mostly faded now but it was still a place of peace and tranquillity, the soothing sound of water filling the air from the babbling brook that ran through the garden and cascaded over the rocks down to the Koi pond below.

“So it went well?” Elrond asked.

Dis bit her lip, determined to be honest about her initial feelings at returning to see Thorin. “I arrived at Ered Luin full of anger,” Dis eventually replied to her companion as they walked slowly through the avenue of lime trees. “I know it was wrong but I resented Thorin for being there while the boys went through some of their most formative years. Completely ridiculous of me, I know, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Elrond glanced down at her, seeing the self-recrimination written all over her face. “I can understand that, Dis. Thorin did get to see those wonderful years, but you’ve told me before that you only have yourself to blame. And maybe Thranduil,” he added more quietly. 

Dis gave a small shrug. “That’s true and now I feel bad for blaming Thorin. All he ever did was take care of my sons while I was busy being selfish. And Thranduil? Yes, to a point. But in some ways he was in a similar position to me and after the death of his wife he threw all his energy into…well, archaeology is not quite the right word…”

“Grave-robbing? Treasure hunting?” 

She looked up at him sharply at first, before her expression became resigned. She ran her fingers through her hair wearily. “You’re probably right. But I’m sure he started out with good intentions before he became so obsessed. And his obsession seemed to infect me too and when his burning ambition became fully excavating Moria…” She lowered her head, unable to continue, and Elrond put a comforting arm around her.

“I understand why you felt you had to be a part of that after what happened to Nili and Frerin…I wouldn’t say it was entirely selfish; you were driven by a need to continue their work. I’m sure Thorin understands that.” Elrond tried to offer her words of comfort. 

“I can only hope my sons, especially Fili, will too,” Dis lamented.

~*~*~

Life in The Shire continued to pass pleasantly for Bilbo and the two lads. 

As a special treat one afternoon he took them into the village to the quaint little tea shop for afternoon tea. 

Bilbo knew he was probably taking a bit of a chance in letting Kili anywhere near a gentile establishment like The Dancing Teapot, but he had drummed it into him not to touch anything with his sticky hands.

“I won’t, Mista Bilbo,” Kili had assured him with a cherubic smile.

Bilbo didn’t notice the sceptical glance Fili gave his brother.

Bilbo, of course, didn’t believe him but he took the bull by the horns and set off to the village.

On the way they just happened to pass The Green Dragon Inn. Seated in the beer garden with a half pint of stout in front of him was none other than the old gentleman who Bilbo had first encountered in the village at Ered Luin and then again when he seemed to be setting off fireworks at Kili’s birthday party. 

It seemed strange that he might keep encountering the old fellow, but Bilbo was nothing if not extremely polite so he nodded to him in a friendly manner and received a kind of knowing smile in return. 

_How odd?_ Bilbo thought to himself as they reached the tea room. He opened the door for the boys and followed them into the establishment. They were greeted by the owner, a Miss Buttercup Meadow. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Baggins,” she trilled. “How nice to see you. Please, take a seat.” She motioned him to a table by the window. 

Three quarters of an hour later they left, having enjoyed a lovely afternoon tea of scones, strawberry jam and clotted cream, most of which Kili managed to be wearing, and followed by an eye roll from the owner as she began wiping sticky finger marks from the table and chairs so recently vacated.

 

~*~*~

During the last week of Halimath they were all invited to a birthday party. Little Rosie Cotton was turning nine and she had insisted to her mother that Mister Bilbo and Fili and Kili were to be invited, along with the Gamgee children and Ivy and Wilfor Blackthorn’s brood of little ones. 

Bilbo explained to the boys that the custom for birthdays in The Shire was for the birthday celebrant to recycle past gifts or more normally make them for their friends and relatives, rather than have them give the birthday boy or girl a gift. This made splendid sense as it was the ultimate in recycling, which was what helped keep The Shire a place of natural beauty, without the pollution of somewhere like, say, Mordor.

Needless to say, the party was an uproarious affair, with a birthday tea of dainty child-size sausage rolls, little cheese and pickle sandwiches, jelly and ice cream and, of course, birthday cake. Followed, as was customary, by games like Pass The Parcel and Musical Chairs.

The little gifts Rosie handed out, or mathoms as Bilbo explained to the boys, were received with delight; some were recycled and some Rosie had made herself with the help of her mother. One such was a delicately crocheted doyly, which pleased Bilbo immensely. For Fili and Kili there were colourful bean bags. Rosie and her mother had stitched the bags, filled them with beans and closed them up. As the boys found, they were perfect for throwing to (or at!) each other, with little risk of serious damage. There had already been a ball-throwing incident in Bag End, where Kili had knocked an ornament from the mantel shelf in the living room. Luckily, it had been a robust wooden piece. Things could still be knocked over but the bean bags were far safer than balls.

Once the party ended, Bilbo and his little guests hugged Rosie goodbye, thanked her for their gifts and her mother Daisy for the splendid birthday tea – in Kili’s words “Fank you for birfday tea!” – and made their way up the hill, after dropping off the Gamgees, to Bag End.

Bilbo got the boys inside and out of their coats just as the phone rang. 

“Hello?” Bilbo said into the phone.

_“Hello, Mister Baggins,” said a deep voice._

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “How many times have I suggested you call me Bilbo, Mr Oakenshield?”

There was a self-conscious cough at the other end of the phone line. _“Indeed, Mister…Bilbo. Now, I have some news. Are the boys there with you?”_

“They are,” Bilbo replied, beckoning the boys over as they removed their shoes. 

“Then I’ll have a quick word with them, if I may, then inform you of the latest developments.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic! There's nothing terribly cliff-hang-ery going on here! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday again; I think updates are more likely on Mondays until after the old year becomes the new one. I'll see how it goes. :)

Leaving the children to go to their room to play after their excited conversation with their Uncle, with an instruction to be careful, Bilbo returned his attention to the phone; or rather, the man on the end of the phone line.

“They’ve gone to their room to play; I think Fili is writing you a letter about their trip to the Growers’ Market in Frogmorton and Kili is drawing you a picture,” Bilbo informed his employer. “But don’t tell them I told you so.”

“I shall look forward to both, Bilbo, and I’ll certainly not let on that I know of their intentions. And thank you for making their stay with you so much fun for them.” For such a normally stern and unsmiling man, except in the presence of his nephews, Thorn’s voice was warm and sincere. “Now, their mother has returned to Rivendell and her visit went quite well. So much so that I was wondering if I may come to visit you while the boys are still there so I may tell them that their mother wishes to see them.”

Bilbo gasped. “She does? That is quite a startling development. I rather thought you feared kidnapping or something.”

Thorin chuckled. “I have to confess the possibility had crossed my mind as I wasn’t sure what her motive was to come and visit me. But I think I made the right decision in asking if the boys could stay with you since it would have come as a real shock to them if their mother had just turned up out of the blue. I think distance was the right path to go down.”

“I rather think that was the right way too,” Bilbo agreed. “Though I’m sure great care must be taken when telling the boys of the situation.”

“Indeed yes,” Thorin said. “Their happiness is the most important thing in the world to me and this has to be handled delicately. I’ve had quite a long conversation with Oin, the family physician, and he’s given me some sound advice on the best way to go about it. ”

“That was wise. So how soon do you plan to visit?” Bilbo asked.

“I thought around the middle of next week, if that’s all right. I’d be obliged if you could book a room for me in a local establishment you trust.”

“The Green Dragon does a good bed and breakfast and it’s clean and comfortable. But…”

“But what? What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing; nothing at all. But…well, you would be more than welcome to stay at Bag End…”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly inconvenience you, Bilbo. You have already opened your home to two little terrors…”

“I rather think an extra terror, albeit a rather larger one, won’t make a lot of difference since I have plenty of room.” Bilbo mentally chastised himself for speaking to his employer thus. But he was soon reassured.

“Enough room for a much larger terror; Bag End must indeed be cavernous.”

“It certainly is when it’s just me rattling around in it. But it would disappoint the smaller terrors immensely if you came to Hobbiton and didn’t stay in the same place as them.”

Thorin actually laughed, a deep-throated guffaw that had Bilbo grinning too. 

“Very well. Your generosity and kindness knows no bounds, Bilbo, and I shall very much look forward to visiting you.”

They exchanged farewells, with a promise from Thorin to confirm the day of his arrival, then Bilbo went to peek into the boys’ room.

As he’d expected Fili was sitting at the little writing desk under the window in the room the boys shared, while his little brother lay on the floor with his crayons and drawing paper. They were both concentrating hard on their tasks and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile, although his kind heart ached a little knowing that something in their lives was going to change immeasurably.

He hoped with all his heart that it would eventually be a good change. 

~*~*~

As it turned out, Thorin called a couple of days after his initial phone call to confirm his impending arrival for the following Sterday. 

Bilbo had decided not to tell the boys too long before or it was likely he’d have to contend with them bouncing off the walls in excitement. He told Thorin over the phone that he hadn’t said anything yet and Thorin agreed it would probably be a good idea not to tell them until the morning of his arrival. 

Bilbo concurred. Which meant he waited until the boys went to bed on the Highday night to prepare Thorin’s room, having had extra groceries delivered early that morning before they were up.

So it was that Thorin’s car pulled up at the bottom of the steps to Bilbo’s home around mid-afternoon on a rainy Sterday. As soon as he stepped out of his car he could see two much-loved and very excited faces pressed to the glass before disappearing. Bilbo, alerted to Thorin’s arrival, opened his front door and just managed to hold back the two tiny terrors before they dashed out into the pouring rain to greet their Uncle. 

Thorin grabbed his suitcase from the boot and hastened up the steps and into Bilbo’s warm and cosy hallway. The boys needed no further encouragement and flung themselves against their Uncle’s legs, clinging on joyfully. He put his suitcase down and knelt to hug them as Bilbo looked on with a fond smile on his face.

Then the clamour of excitement began as they tried to tell him of their adventures at the same time and in loud voices, and Bilbo decided a hasty retreat was called for.

“I’ll put the kettle on,” he murmured as he picked up Thorin’s suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there might be a little angst coming up for a few chapters...


	23. Chapter 23

_Some years earlier…_

_Fili stood on a stool by the cot, looking down at his sleeping baby brother._

_He was very cute._

_Kili had come into the world with a shock of dark hair and a full complement of fingers and toes. Fili knew this because he had counted them; he was just learning his numbers and Mister Balin was pleased with him and Uncle Thorin was proud that he could already count to ten._

_His mother often said “Well done” when he told her of his achievements, but otherwise she didn’t seem too interested. She hadn’t been too interested in much of anything since Thorin had sat Fili on his lap and explained to him that his father wouldn’t be coming home._

_Thereafter, Thorin had devoted most of his spare time to caring for Fili while his sister went about taking care of the new baby. Her touch was sure and she did all that he needed her to do, but it was all done with little enthusiasm, as if her body was present but her mind was elsewhere. All the joy of life, love and her sons had left her._

_Fili adored his new brother, but expressed disappointment that he was too small to play with him. He longed to teach Kili how to build a little house with Lego bricks and play a game of Hide and Seek with him, but Thorin said it would be a while before the baby was able to run around, like Fili did._

_Balin, Dwalin, Dori and especially Bofur took up the slack when Thorin had to deal with business, and Fili did well enough. But he missed the closeness he’d had with his mother and couldn’t understand why he no longer did._

_After all, he missed his father too._

_As Fili watched his brother, who slept peacefully, unaware of the turmoil around him, he began to wonder if it was Kili’s fault Mother had little time for her firstborn._

~*~*~

Thorin sat at the kitchen table – Bilbo had suggested the dining room, but he’d asked Bilbo where they usually ate so the kitchen it was – Thorin at one end of the table with Fili on one side and Kili on the other. Bilbo served up the stew he’d made for their supper before taking his seat at the other end of the table.

He couldn’t help but smile at the cosy little group they made, despite Thorin’s serious mission. For the first night they had decided that the boys should just enjoy the company of their Uncle; the serious talk could wait until the next day.

“…an’ then Rosie kissded Sam!” Kili giggled, the stew already on his spoon spilling down his front. Luckily Thorin had tucked a napkin into the neck of his jumper so no real damage was done.

“He likes Rosie,” Fili remarked. “And I think she like him too. They keep making googly eyes at each other.” The tone of Fili’s voice and the look on his face conveyed his disgust.

Thorin couldn’t help but smile at his nephew’s distaste. “So you have made some nice little friends since you’ve been staying with Mr Baggins,” he said, smiling fondly. 

Fili nodded. “Could they come and stay with us, Uncle Thorin?”

“Yeh! That be good!” Kili yelled happily, unmindful he was spilling more stew.

Thorin and Bilbo exchanged glances at the suggestion. 

“I don’t see why not, at least in principle,” Thorin told his nephews. 

“So does that mean yes,” Fili asked.

“What’s prinsipul?” Kili asked, frowning.

“It means…well, the idea is a good one and hopefully it could happen – this is excellent beef stew, Bilbo – in the future. But their parents would need to give their permission and…well, it’s certainly something that could happen.”

Bilbo certainly understood why Thorin was somewhat reluctant. There were serious issues that needed to be sorted first. His kind heart dreaded what might happen the next day when Thorin needed to speak to the boys.

~*~*~

Instead of Bilbo reading Fili and Kili a bedtime story, Thorin was given the honour. He did do good voices. Then again, Bilbo had an aptitude for story-telling that was quite different from Uncle Thorin’s.

Kili was asleep within two pages and Fili’s eyelids were beginning to droop before the end of the chapter so Thorin closed the book, placing it on the bedside table, and touched Fili’s forehead with his own.

“Good night, Little Lion,” he whispered.

“Night night, Uncle Thorin,” Fili mumbled, as he drifted off to the land of nod. 

Thorin rose, turned on the night light for Kili – Fili was far too grown up to need a night light, thank you very much! – and flicked off the lamp. He watched his nephews for a few moments, hating that he had to disturb their peace, but this issue had to be resolved.

He hoped he could do it without hurting them too much.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be (a little) trouble ahead...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware -angst up ahead.

Breakfast the following morning was a joyful thing. Fili and Kili were delighted to have their Uncle staying at Mister Bilbo’s with them and laughed their way through their cereals (most of which Kili appeared to be wearing) and toast (with more bramble jelly smeared across Kili’s face than on his toast).

When the meal was over, Bilbo, gratefully using the state of Kili as a convenient diversion, took Kili by the hand and led him to the bathroom to clean him up. He and Thorin had decided they would use the earliest opportunity to temporarily separate the boys so this gave Thorin the chance to suggest to Fili they have a chat together. The idea that his Uncle wanted a chat with him, one-to-one, made Fili feel rather grown up and he readily agreed.

They sat down on the sofa in the living room, facing each other, and Thorin smiled encouragingly at his nephew. Stealing himself, he began. “Do you remember your mother, Fili?”

Fili’s face darkened a little. “Yes. She left us.”

“Yes, she did, and it was wrong of her to do that,” Thorin told him. “And I know it hurt you.”

“I thought it was Kili’s fault,” Fili said sadly. 

Thorin reached out and squeezed the boy’s shoulder sympathetically. “I know you did. But you did come to understand that it wasn’t his fault, didn’t you?”

Fili nodded. “She left Kili too, and he was just a little baby.” 

The resentment and anger were obvious in the boy’s voice and Thorin sighed quietly. He’d expected this conversation to be difficult but he realised it might be harder than he’d imagined. 

“Yes, he was, and he was no more to blame than you, my boy.” Thorin decided to plough right on with the more difficult question. “Would you want to see her again?”

Fili’s mouth set in an angry line. “No!” 

Thorin nodded. “What if I told you that she wasn’t really very well when she left Ered Luin? Would that make a difference?”

“No!” 

“I don’t blame you, Fili.” Thorin entirely sympathised with the boy’s feelings, but he had to persevere, try to break through his nephew’s understandable resentment. “You don’t remember when you were just a tiny baby, of course, but you were the apple of your mother’s eye. She loved you with all of her heart and would have done anything to protect you from all that the world might throw at you.”

Fili looked up at his Uncle, his big blue eyes moist with unshed tears. “But she left us.”

“She did, but she was in a very bad place and she didn’t leave until she was sure you and Kili would be safe and loved.” Thorin gave Fili a small smile. “And both of you couldn’t be more loved if you were my own sons. And all of our cousins and friends couldn’t love you more either. So your Mother knew you would be in good hands.”

Fili looked down, breaking eye-contact with his Uncle. “But she left us.”

~*~*~

Bilbo finished cleaning Kili’s face then turned his attention to his clothes. Kili was a messy eater at the best of times but the excitement of having Uncle Thorin at the breakfast table too made him bounce with excitement. Which meant his food flew in all directions; mostly over him.

“Kili, I think we’re going to need to change your clothes,” Bilbo sighed. “How could a child get so messy eating breakfast?”

Kili just grinned disarmingly.

Bilbo couldn’t supress a smile. The lad was indomitably cheerful. He hoped the coming turbulence wouldn’t rob him of his sunny disposition. 

~*~*~

“Have you ever done something then wished you hadn’t done it, Fili?” Thorin asked gently.

Fili gave the question some thought then nodded slowly. “When I put a toad in Kili’s bed and he jumped so hard he fell backwards and bumped his head.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That was you? I thought it had jumped in through the window on its own.”

Fili realised he’d given himself away and looked guiltily up at his Uncle. 

“We had to call Oin to check Kili and he had to go to the cottage hospital to have an X-Ray,” Thorin reminded his blond nephew, who looked suitably chastened. “So there you are, you see. You did something, something that wasn’t too awful but had consequences, and now you regret it. And so it is with your mother. She was desperate to finish something your father had started in Moria, and while she should have put you and Kili first, she was persuaded by someone else to leave Ered Luin and continue the work. 

I’m sure there’s not been a day she hasn’t regretted doing that, but what has been done can’t be changed. All she can do is try to make it up to you and Kili. Would you at least give her the chance to try?”

“No!” Fili yelled, jumping down from the sofa and running to the door. As he flung it open, Bilbo and Kili were just passing it on their way to the boys’ room. Both stopped and stared in astonishment as a tearful and clearly a very angry Fili ran past them, running in the direction of the bedroom the boys shared.

Thorin came to stand in the doorway. He glanced at Bilbo’s stunned face.

“I don’t think I handled that very well,” he said, sadly.

Kili started to cry.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's the sad bits now. But I'll make it right in the end, I promise.
> 
> I'd like to wish those of you who celebrate Christmas happiness and peace. If you don't celebrate, I wish you happiness and peace too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the year - more to come in 2019, of course.

_Some years earlier…_

_Almost as if Kili sensed his brother’s scrutiny, he snuffled, his eyes blinked open and, inexplicably, he began to cry which was unusual for him as only hunger and a dirty nappy (and bath time!) tended to upset him._

_“Shut up!” Fili scolded, which only made Kili cry louder._

_“What’s all this then, young Fili?”_

_Young Fili jumped at the voice from behind him before turning with a petulant pout on his face._

_The pout faded in the face of Bofur, one of his favourite people. Not only was Bofur jolly, he often made small toys for Fili; toys which moved and whirred and picked up things and sometimes even made music. Why, Fili had a whole shelf of little things in his bedroom. He loved them all and treasured every one of them._

_“Now, then, little Kili seems to be upset,” Bofur observed. “I expect he’s filled his nappy or he’s hungry.” Bofur crouched down so he was at eye-level with Fili. “Is he annoying you, lad?”_

_Fili immediately felt bad. No, his baby brother hadn’t been annoying him. But he had felt somewhat resentful towards his baby brother when he, Fili, had thought Kili was responsible for making their mother love him more. And now he had driven their mother away. How, Fili hadn’t worked out yet, but it had to be his fault._

_“No. But he made Mum leave. I hate him.”_

_Bofur’s face fell. This wasn’t what he’d expected at all. Standing, he leaned into the cot and tickled Kili’s chin and cooed to him until the baby stopped crying and snuffled, his little mouth widening in a grin; he, too, loved Bofur._

_“There, Kili, that’s better. Now let’s see if old Bofur can help your brother too.”_

~*~*~

Leaving Kili to be comforted by his Uncle, Bilbo knocked on the door of the boys’ room, which Fili had slammed shut when he had run in there.

“Fili? It’s Bilbo.”

There was no response. 

“Can I come in? I know you’re upset and I want to help, if I can.”

There was still no response.

“Your brother is upset too. I just want to help you both because I so hate to see either of you unhappy.”

There was no immediate response but then the door opened and there stood poor Fili, his face tear-stained and his nose running.

“Oh, Fili,” Bilbo sighed. “Can I come in and talk to you?” 

Wiping his runny nose on his sleeve, making Bilbo wince and pull out his handkerchief, he nodded, turning back to his bed and Bilbo went to sit down beside him. 

Fili took the offered hankie. 

“Now then, I know this is all a big shock for you and I certainly don’t blame you for not wanting to see your mother again,” Bilbo said solemnly. “No one is going to make you, Fili.”

“Not Uncle Thorin?”

“No, certainly not Uncle Thorin. He wants you to see her, because that’s what she would like, but he won’t make you.”

“What about Kili? Will he make him?”

“No, he won’t make Kili either. But Kili is a little different. He was too young when your mother left so he probably doesn’t remember her so he might want to see her, once it’s explained to him. Even so, he’s still quite young; not older and wiser like you are.”

Bilbo had suspected that Fili might like being described as older and wiser than his brother. He doubted it would make any difference to how the boy felt about seeing his mother, but anything that made him feel better in this current situation was worth saying.

He was right because Fili sat up a little straighter and lost the pout he’d been sporting. 

“If he did want to see her, how would you feel about that?”

Fili gave this question some thought. “I might not like it because she might take him away from me,” he said eventually.

Bilbo was slightly surprised at the lad’s insight, but pleased that he was giving the situation plenty of serious thought. “That is very unlikely but Uncle Thorin is your guardian and I’m sure he would have plenty to say about what happens to both of you. He’d make sure you two lads stayed together. Does that help?”

Fili nodded slowly. “I want us to stay with Uncle Thorin.”

“Of course you do; he’s the best uncle in the world, isn’t he?”

“Yes. And then there’s Uncle Balin, Uncle Dwalin, Mr Bofur…I’m staying at Ered Luin with them.”

“What if you and Kili stayed at Ered Luin with your family and friends and your mother came to live there with you all?”

Fili pondered this scenario. “I dunno…maybe it would be all right. But I’m not leaving.”

“In that case I would suggest you give that idea some thought, my boy. No one will make you do what you don’t want to do, but Uncle Thorin will do his utmost to make sure you boys stay together and you stay at Ered Luin.

And maybe, just to start with, your mother could come to visit and you could see how you feel about her.”

Bilbo felt ever so slightly encouraged when Fili didn’t dismiss that idea. Perhaps there was hope?

~*~*~

_Some years earlier…_

_Fili sat on Bofur’s lap admiring the little wooden train Bofur had carved for him. It was the gift that had brought Bofur to the house in search of the lad so he could give it to him. He was rather distressed to hear Fili shout at his baby brother in the nursery and went to investigate._

_“Now, lad, why do you think Kili made your mother leave?”_

_Fili opened his mouth to reply. Then closed it again. He tried again. “She made her love him more.”_

_“Oh, Fili,” Bofur sighed. “I’m sure that isn’t true. I remember when you were just a little thing, like Kili is now, and your mother loved the bones of you. She wouldn’t have stopped loving you when Kili came along; he was just a little baby and needed more care. But she wouldn’t have loved you any less.”_

_“But he made her leave!” Fili insisted._

_Bofur hugged Fili to him and kissed the top of his blond head. “What happened to your father caused her to leave, Fili,” Bofur explained patiently. “You lost your father and she lost her husband and Kili was on the way too, so it wasn’t easy for her. She did try her best but then she felt she needed to carry on your father’s work. It wasn’t that she didn’t love you, or Kili, and she certainly didn’t love him more than she loved you. It was just something that happened that made everyone unhappy.”_

_Fili gazed at Bofur with his big blue eyes. “She still loved me?”_

_“She still loved you very much, lad.”_

_“And Kili didn’t make her leave?”_

_“Kili didn’t make her leave. He’s just a baby and couldn’t make anyone do anything.”_

_Tears began to spill out of Fili’s eyes and he buried his face against Bofur’s chest. He sobbed and Bofur held him and soothed him and tried to make the poor little boy feel less unhappy._

_Eventually, Fili’s sobbing stopped and he hiccupped periodically. Then he drew back and looked at Bofur with a very serious face. “I made Kili cry.”_

_“I’m not sure that you did but maybe if you gave your brother a kiss he might not hold it against you?”_

_Fili nodded so Bofur lifted him up and moved to the cot, where Kili had fallen asleep again. Lowering the railed side of the cot, Bofur lifted Fili so he could lean in and plant a kiss on his brother’s forehead, causing him to stir a little but not wake up._

_“M’sorry, Kili,” he whispered. “I love you.”_

_~*~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little lads. :( They're a bit kind of broken for now, but I promise I will put them back together again. With help from Thorin and Bilbo. And Bofur.
> 
> I wish everyone a good new year and I hope it comes with health, peace and contentment. And thank you all for following this tale and for the comments and kudos, which have all been much appreciated. ♥


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Thorin sat in the sitting room with Kili, who was still a little tearful, on his lap, wondering how on earth he could put this situation right.

He was so glad that he’d taken Bilbo into his confidence and explained the boys’ history to him. There had been something in Bilbo, from the very first moment he’d set eyes on him, that had made he, Thorin, certain he could be trusted absolutely. 

It had been rather strange; but undeniably useful.

“Why Fee cry, Unca Torin?” sniffed Kili.

His attention pulled back to the little lad on his lap, Thorin gave him a sad little smile. “He’s upset, Kili. I had a talk with him about Mother.”

Kili’s brows knitted together in a puzzled frown. “Muvver?”

“Your Mam. You don’t remember her, but Fili does.” Thorin wasn’t at all sure he wanted to get into this conversation at the moment; there was too much going on with Fili to try to explain things to his brother, who would have no memory of Dis.

“Mam?”

“My sister. She’s your Mam, so that’s why I’m your Uncle.” Thorin wished he could find the words to say to Kili but he was out of his depth in dealing with this issue. 

“She Fee’s Mam too?”

At least Thorin felt on fairly solid ground when it came to explaining familial relationships. “Yes, she’s Fee’s Mam too.”

And then came the question he’d been dreading.

“Where is she?”

Thorin pulled his younger nephew closer to his chest, enveloping him in his strong arms. There wasn’t much comfort he could offer his beloved boys but affection and love would have to do in the absence of wisdom. “She’s in a place called Rivendell, for now. She lives there with...well, a group of people interested in the same things as your Mam. What your father was interested in…and your Uncle Frerin.”

Even though he had a vague memory of hearing about a mysterious Uncle Frerin, it was all a bit perplexing for Kili. He looked up at his Uncle and shook his head. “Dunno any of ’em. Where’s Fee? Is time for second brekfus yet?”

It was fruitless to try to explain to the boy. He understood none of it, least of all why he had no memory of his mother yet Fili did. 

~*~*~

Bilbo and Fili eventually emerged from the boys’ bedroom, Fili a little subdued and holding tight to Bilbo’s hand. 

“Fee!” Kili called from Thorin’s arms as he stepped out into the hall on their way to the kitchen. After several weeks of second breakfast, Thorin was slightly disgruntled to note that Kili would be demanding the meal once they were back at Ered Luin.

Fili just looked up at his brother and gave him an unenthusiastic smile. 

“Second brekfus, Fee! Unca Torin’s gonna make it!”

Despite his sombre mood, a look of consternation crossed the little blonde’s face. Bilbo noticed the expression and decided that the boy had likely experienced his Uncle’s culinary skills before and thought he should step in.

“No, no, don’t worry, I’ll make second breakfast!”

Thorin did not argue and instead stepped aside to allow Bilbo and Fili to precede him into the kitchen. As they crossed the threshold the little boy looked up at Bilbo with what he could only describe as a grateful smile.

~*~*~

The mild weather meant the boys could play in the garden. Their friends were at school until later in the afternoon – Fili grimaced as he thought of the catch-up lessons he would have with Balin when they returned to Ered Luin soon – so it was just he and Kili.

Which was perfect.

He’d already packed Kili’s little dragon back pack with essentials; his pyjamas, a toothbrush, a change of clothes and Smaug, and hidden it under a bush earlier that morning. He hadn’t broken the news to Kili yet but he was sure his brother would like to go on a little secret adventure.

He’d have to pick his moment carefully, and sure enough, when he peered through the window of the sitting room he could see Bilbo and Thorin deep in conversation over a cup of tea and decided this was the moment. 

Kili was in the midst of imagining he was Smaug, and dashed around the garden roaring and pretending to breathe fire. He was startled out of his make-believe world when Fili took his hand.

“I’m taking you on an adventure, Kee,” Fili informed him as he led the boy over to one of the bushes, fortunately out of sight of the sitting room window, and retrieved the hidden back pack.

Kili made a sound of surprise when he saw his back pack, and looked at his brother in confusion as he settled the bag’s straps on Kili’s shoulders. Taking him by the hand again, he led him down the garden path, all the while looking in the direction of the sitting room window to make sure they weren’t seen.

“Where we going, Fee?” Kili asked as Fili carefully closed the garden gate behind them and set off down the lane with his brother in tow.

“We’re going to see Mrs Cotton, Kee.”

“An’ Rosie?” Kili chirruped delightedly. 

“Not yet cuz she’s still at school but when she comes home.”

“We staying for tea?”

“You will be.”

And with that mysterious statement Fili led his brother to the bottom of the lane and over the little bridge that crossed the stream towards the Cotton house. 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth is Fili up to?!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili will definitely not be in mortal peril...

Chapter 27

Bilbo sipped his tea as he and Thorin discussed the latest developments. The boys, dressed in coats but with the weather being quite mild for the time of year, were playing in the garden and he could hear Kili making odd noises, though what they were was a mystery to all but the boy himself. 

“I think the suggestion that Fili think about Dis visiting Ered Luin is a good one,” Thorin agreed. 

“Well, he didn’t dismiss the idea out of hand, so hopefully that’s a beginning,” Bilbo replied.

“I can understand why he fears that he and Kili might have to leave and live with their mother. Legally, even though I have physical custody as guardian, she still retains her parental rights, but I hope she is sensible and doesn’t decide to go down the route of taking the case to court. If the boys did decide they wanted to be with their mother, which is a scenario I can’t see happening, at least in the foreseeable future, I would accept that. But the best solution would be for Dis to come back and live at Ered Luin because everything familiar to them is there. I just hope they mean more to her than excavating Moria.”

“I would hope so too, after all the lads have been through. It seems Fili also fears that if he didn’t want to live with his mother, she might take just Kili. I think he would find that unbearable.”

“And it just might mean Dis would play on that and force Fili to go too just so he wouldn’t be parted from his brother. I hope I know Dis well enough, at least the old Dis before she lost Nili and Frerin, that I don’t think she would do that.” 

Bilbo suddenly realised that it had gone quiet in the garden. It would probably be the first time he could remember when the boys played quietly, inside or out, so out of curiosity he got to his feet and walked over to the window.

The garden was empty. He leaned forward and looked from one end of the garden to the other.

The garden was still empty.

Then the telephone in the hall rang.

~*~*~

Fili couldn’t quite reach the doorbell on the Cottons’ front door so he knocked loudly on the knocker. 

After what felt like an age to him, but was in actuality a couple of minutes, the door opened and Mrs Cotton stood there, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise but she smiled warmly at her two little visitors. “Hello boys. It’s lovely to see you but Rosie and the lads are still at school.”

Fili looked nervously up at her. “Um…we…I…want to see you to…to…ask you some…something, Mrs Cotton.”

Daisy was even more surprised. “You do? Well, in that case you’d better come in.” She stepped aside and Fili led his brother by the hand into the cosy hall. 

Daisy noticed that Kili looked completely confused at whatever was going on. Then she noticed his little bag on his back. “Have you come to stay, Kili?” she asked as she crouched down beside him.

“Dunno,” Kili responded. He looked to his brother for some sort of clue. “We staying, Fee?”

Fili looked so forlorn that Daisy became rather concerned. She stood and gathered the boys close. “Come in to the sitting room and make yourselves comfortable, my loves.”

She led them into the sitting room, pushed the cat off the sofa and gestured for Fili and Kili to sit down. She took the armchair opposite the sofa. “Now then, what is it you wanted to ask me, Fili?”

“Em…could Kili stay with you?”

Daisy looked rather puzzled. “Just Kili? Not you?”

“Kili needs to hide away or Mam’ll take him away.”

“We be play hide and seek, Fee?” Kili had no idea at all what was going on but seized on the one familiar word.

“No, Kee. You’re hiding.”

Kili frowned. He didn’t understand this version of one of his favourite games.

“Mam?”

“Mam. She’ll take him away and I don’t want him to leave so I thinked it best to hide him away.”

Kili just looked utterly perplexed.

Daisy, although not absolutely sure exactly what was going on, recognised the anxiety in Fili about someone taking Kili away and leaving Fili behind. She decided the only course of action was to go along with Fili’s plan or whatever it was, then call Bilbo once the boy left to return to Bag End to alert him to the situation. 

Without Kili.

“All right then. If you want me to hide Kili, you’d best go home for now, Fili. Perhaps Kili would like a slice of seed cake I made earlier today before Rosie and the boys come home?”

Fili’s expression turned a little wistful; he loved seed cake and playing with the Cotton children. But if his plan was to succeed he’d have to return to Bilbo’s. It would be hard to leave Kili behind; harder than leaving the seed cake. 

~*~*~

 _“Hello, Bilbo,” said Daisy. “I’ve just had a mysterious visit. Firstly, you can rest assured that Fili is on his way back to your house and Kili is safe and well and…_

“Kili? What on earth is he doing at your house?”

_“I’ll get to that. Kili’s perfectly safe and sitting up to the kitchen table scoffing a thick slice of seed cake, so there’s no need to worry about him. I just need to make sure that Fili comes home safely. From my hall window I can just see him crossing the bridge.”_

“But what…?”

_“That’s the strange thing. He arrived at my door with Kili in tow, complete with essentials like his pyjamas in his little back pack, and asked me if I could hide Kili because someone…Mam, specifically…might want to take Kili away from him.”_

“Oh, dear…”

_“I have no idea what’s going on, Bilbo, but I had to let you know where Kili is and that he’s perfectly safe. Once Fili gets home safely then I’ll feel a lot happier too, and we can sort out the problem in good time. Whatever you do, don’t shout at him and don’t try to get his story out of him just yet. I’m sure at some point, once Kili has got over the excitement of his little adventure, he’ll want to come home because he misses his brother, so I’ll bring him up to you then as soon as Tolman gets home from the bank. In the meantime, quietly ask him where his brother is and don’t make a huge fuss when he probably won’t tell you he’s with me.”_

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief and gave Thorin a reassuring smile. “Thank you, Daisy. Fili’s just coming along the lane now; I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I know myself. Yes, speak to you soon, dear. Cheerio.”

Bilbo turned to look at Thorin who had a look of consternation on his face. 

“I take it Kili’s with Mrs Cotton?”

“Yes,” Bilbo replied. “Daisy says not to make a fuss and just try to quietly ask Fili where Kili is; and whatever you do, do not shout at him. We know Kili’s safe and Daisy said she’ll bring him back when he’s had enough. Or missing his brother.”

Thorin nodded. “It’s all a bit odd but I trust your…”

Just then the front door opened and Thorin and Bilbo went out into the hall. 

Fili stood just inside the threshold, a slightly guilty look on his face. 

“Hello, Fili.” Bilbo smiled encouragingly and hoped that Thorin followed his lead. “Have you had enough of playing in the garden?”

Fili nodded. 

“What about Kili? Is he still playing?”

Fili broke eye contact with Bilbo for a moment. _It’s not really a BIG lie,_ Fili reasoned with himself. As soon as Rosie and her siblings came home from school he had no doubt his brother would be playing with them; just not in Bilbo’s garden.

“Yes,” Fili confirmed. 

“That’s good then. No doubt he’ll come in when he’s hungry. Now then, just in time for afternoon tea. Would you like a slice of seed cake, my boy?”

“Yes, please.” 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure Fili's plan is exactly cunning, but the dear lad really is trying, bless him. ♥


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a very small change to the last chapter but only because I found what seems to be the proper forename of Mr Cotton. So Griffo has become Tolman. :)

Chapter 28

“Kili!” Rosie squealed as she burst through the front door in her usual exuberant fashion, followed just as rowdily by her brothers Tom, Jolly, Nick and Nibs, who gathered joyfully around the little lad too. “Are you here for tea?”

Kili looked hopefully up at Rosie’s mum, who nodded. “Yes, if you want to stay, Kili.”

Kili clapped his hands and jumped up and down with Rosie’s brothers. “Yeeeeah! I here for tea!”

Daisy helped her brood divest themselves of their coats and satchels before she let them all go into the playroom.

She set about preparing the evening meal and wondered how Fili was faring.

~*~*~

Fili sat at the kitchen table at Bag End. He had a slice of seed cake in front of him and a glass of Bilbo’s home-made lemonade, but he seemed to tackle his afternoon tea with little enthusiasm.

Thorin stood by the kitchen sink watching his nephew anxiously. What on earth was Fili doing sneaking off to the Cottons with Kili and then leaving him there? Not that Thorin was at all worried about Kili; in his limited exposure to the people of Hobbiton it was his experience that they were kind, gentle folk who loved children even more than they loved food. And Mrs Cotton was related to Bilbo so he had no qualms at all that his youngest nephew was currently billeted there.

But he couldn’t help worrying about Fili’s motives. It certainly appeared that he was trying to keep Kili from seeing Dis. Was he hiding him because he thought she would take Kili away with her? The thought that Fili might be so terrified of being separated from his brother permanently that he would attempt to hide him was a heart-breaking idea. 

And it did occur to him that the only reason Fili might go willingly with Dis, even if he wouldn’t want that, to wherever she decided to live was because he couldn’t bear to be separated from his little brother. 

Understandable, then, that Fili might come up with a desperate plan that was absolutely doomed to failure, but he was too young and unworldly to realise that. More and more Thorin began to feel certain that Dis needed to come back to live at Ered Luin for the sake of her sons’ happiness.

That was a plan he would need to address very soon.

Meanwhile, Bilbo poured tea for himself and Thorin and gestured for his employer to sit down at the table, offering him a slice of seed cake to accompany his cuppa. 

“Kili’s missing his afternoon tea,” Bilbo said to no one in particular. “He’ll be very hungry by the time supper comes around.”

Fili, having just taken a bite of his cake, paused, looking at Bilbo with guilt written all over his face. Poor Bilbo was distraught that he’d caused that expression on the little lad’s face, but he’d only been trying to make conversation and dispel the gloom shrouding his kitchen. He was too kind-hearted to want to cause anyone misery, least of all young Fili.

~*~*~

Tolman Cotton sat down to tea with his family, smiling benevolently at Kili. He very much liked the two little lads that Bilbo had brought to stay with him and found it rather amusing that his daughter Rosie liked to mother the youngest.

“So no Fili with you today then, Kili my lad?”

Kili had not mentioned going home to Bilbo’s by the time Tolman got home from work, so Daisy decided to leave things be until he did, which she thought would be inevitable once he started to miss his brother.

And right on cue, as soon as Fili was mentioned, the penny seemed to drop.

Kili’s spoonful of rabbit stew paused halfway to his lips. He looked up at Mr Cotton and shook his head, his expression suddenly rather sad. “I go home after tea?”

Daisy had certainly foreseen this request and of course Kili would realise he was missing his brother, in spite of the fun he’d had with Rosie and her brothers and the novelty of staying for tea with the family. “Yes, of course,” she told him with a fond smile. “Once we’ve eaten I’ll take you home. I expect Fili, Bilbo and Mr Oakenshield are missing you.”

~*~*~

As Daisy was making her way up the hill, Kili’s hand in one of hers and his little back pack in the other, Mr Cotton was calling Bilbo on the telephone.

_“Bilbo? Tolman here.”_

"Oh, hello Tolman…”

_“Daisy suggested I warn you that she and young Kili are on their way up the hill. The lad had fun and enjoyed his rabbit stew for tea but the subject of his brother came up and he wanted to come home.”_

Bilbo’s heart sank a little, although now it was twilight he and Thorin could no longer keep up the pretence that Kili was still playing out in the garden. And besides, he had supper on the go.

He knew Fili’s hopes of hiding his brother would be dashed but they had to be realistic. It was a noble but ultimately forlorn hope that Fili had undertaken and now they had to face the problem of convincing the lad that all would be well.

Not that he could make that promise. But he would fight tooth and nail with Thorin to make sure the boys’ future would be happy. He was far too invested in this little family now.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How on earth are Thorin and Bilbo going to reassure Fili his future is at Ered Luin with his brother? Perhaps Dis needs to be convinced first?


	29. Chapter 29

Fili was mortified to see his brother.

His brother just ran to him with a happy smile on his face and threw his arms around Fili.

“I misseded you, Fee! I play wiv Rosie an’ Tom and wiv Nibs an'…” Kili tried to remember all the brothers’ names but gave up when he couldn’t. “…an’ we play games an’ then we had rabbit stew for tea…”

“What are you doing back here, Kili!” Fili said in a rather angry voice.

Kili looked like he’d been slapped.

Daisy stepped in before Thorin or Bilbo had the chance to. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hide your brother, Fili,” Daisy said gently, ignoring the scathing look on the lad’s face as he tried to shrug off his clingy brother. “Kili missed you. He was more than welcome to stay with us but it wasn’t fair when he was likely to cry himself to sleep because his missed his big brother.”

Thorin stepped forward, giving Daisy a grateful smile. He crouched down beside his two nephews and gave them both a hug. “Mrs Cotton’s right, Fili. Your brother doesn’t want to be parted from you for too long.”

Kili looked like he might cry as he tried to cuddle his brother again. The cheerful demeanour that had been in evidence when he’d returned to Bag End with Daisy had disappeared, and he’d picked up on the tension around him. “Missded you, Fee.”

Fili looked like he might push Kili away but relented when he saw the tears in his brother’s eyes. He let out a sob and pulled Kili into a hug, devastated yet still happy to see him. Truth be told he had missed him too.

Daisy looked on sadly, rather upset by the turn of events, though she had almost expected a reaction like this on returning Kili to Bilbo’s. She moved closer to Bilbo and said very quietly “I’m so sorry, Bilbo. I can see that something rather upsetting is happening so for now I’ll leave you to it. But if there’s anything I can do, if you or the boys need me, you must let me help. It makes me feel very out of sorts to see Fili so unhappy.”

Bilbo gave his cousin a fond hug. “Thank you, Daisy,” he whispered. “I’m…we’re very grateful that you took this in your stride today and I will certainly let you know if you can help. I rather think you might, but you’d best return to Tolman and the children for now and I’ll speak to you tomorrow to explain what’s been happening.” He gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek and saw her out, watching as she walked down the garden path and returned her wave.

Turning his attention back to Thorin and his nephews, Bilbo was distraught to see that Fili was crying and Kili was holding on to his Uncle for dear life.

He decided to postpone supper, so went to the kitchen to turn the heat off under the pot of beef stew. Returning to the hall, he leaned forward and spoke in Thorin’s ear. 

“I think we should take this to the sitting room, Thorin. Sit the boys down and try to explain things to them.”

Thorin nodded and stood, one arm around Fili and the other around Kili.

They sat the boys down, one either side of their Uncle, and Bilbo handed each a clean handkerchief he’d fetched from the linen cupboard.

“Now then, my dear lads,” Thorin began, before looking helplessly at Bilbo for help.

Bilbo leaned forward and patted each boy on the leg. 

“Fili, am I right in thinking you took Kili to Mrs Cotton’s to hide him from your mother?”

Fili’s face twisted in a grimace. Eventually he sullenly nodded.

“It was a noble plan, my boy.” 

“We play games an’ we had stew for tea but I misseded Fee,” Kili volunteered, doing his best to cheer up his brother. 

Bilbo smiled at the younger boy. “I think if the truth is known, Fee missed you very much too, Kili.”

“Which is why I will move Heaven and Earth to keep you two boys together,” Thorin practically growled. “And I intend to see to it that if your mother wants to be with you, she will bloody well come to live at Ered Luin!”

“Language, Thorin,” Bilbo reprimanded as both boys looked at him in shock.

Thorin shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry,” he muttered. Calming down a little, he pulled both boys into a hug. “Seriously, I intend that you both stay at Ered Luin, come what may.”

Fili looked dubious and Kili was deeply puzzled. 

~*~*~

Dis stood at the enormous picture window that looked out over the valley of Rivendell that was currently dressed in a spectacular Autumnal gown of reds and golds. It was a beautiful sight and it should have gladdened her heart but there was only one thing that would make her heart ache less at the moment. 

She had been waiting for days to hear from Thorin, either a letter or a telephone call, but so far nothing. 

She knew she had so much to make up for, to her boys, to Thorin and the friends and family she had left behind when she’d recklessly run off to Moria. 

Yes, she had been dangerously vulnerable when the archaeologist had persuaded her to join his expedition, but she had been entirely selfish, forgetting that her sons had lost their father and Thorin had also lost a brother. She’d just decided that she was the only one hurting and foolishly decided that she needed to put her feelings first.

How bitterly she regretted her actions now.

“Penny for them, Dis.”

Elrond had come to join her at the window. She couldn’t help thinking, as she always did, that he was so light on his feet it was a bit unnerving when he so soundlessly snuck up on her. 

“I was thinking about the boys and how much I’ve hurt them.”

Elrond rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Then I truly believe you’re coming to realise that is the first step towards putting things right, my dear. I’d been thinking that if Thorin were to suggest you go back to live at Ered Luin, that would certainly be worth considering. In fact, I would hope he insists upon it, since it is the only way your sons will feel safe and comfortable and still have you in their lives. Attempting to take them away from the only home they’ve ever known would be utterly cruel. You do know that, don’t you?”

Dis bit her lip, nodding. When she had first come to stay with her good friend in his beautiful valley, she had sworn she would get her sons back, even if she had to steal them away from Thorin. Gradually, though, her anger had cooled and she had come to realise it was her own fault her sons were growing up without her. Elrond had encouraged her to admit that to herself.

“Yes, I do, Elrond. I know it would be the very worst thing to do so if Thorin gives me that choice then I will grab it with both hands.” She looked wistfully off into the middle distance, as if somehow seeing the past. “I was happy there all my life. I was even happier when Nili and I married and he came to live there too. But my happiest times were when Fili was little and I was expecting Kili and then…then…” She stopped suddenly, bowing her head and wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Fate struck a very cruel blow, Dis,” Elrond said sadly. “But you still have your children, or at least you will have one day, if you are patient. They are the shining light in your life, your reason to go on and if you need my advice, I think it would be best if you do whatever it takes to make them the most important part of your life again.”

Dis looked up at him, her eyes still damp with tears. “I intend to take that advice, my friend. If Thorin and my sons will let me.” She patted the hand that rested on her shoulder and tried to smile at him. 

~*~*~

Supper was a subdued affair.

Kili was initially enthusiastic about having an extra meal, although Bilbo dished up a smaller helping than usual, but either he was too full from his tea with the Cottons or he was feeling the tension in the air too.

Fili had picked up his spoon and was moving the food around his plate without really eating much of it. 

Thorin paid too much attention to his nephews and not enough attention to his food.

Bilbo still managed to eat his stew with relish; he did, after all, love food, but he was sure he’d enjoy it more if there wasn’t such an air of sadness filling his cosy, homely kitchen.

 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those poor boys are still having a difficult time- but maybe this marks the very beginnings of better times ahead?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a self-indulgent 'nothing' kind of chapter, although it is kind of setting the scene for the next chapter.

“I’d like to have some flowers delivered to Mrs Cotton, Bilbo,” Thorin said as he poured breakfast tea for both of them; Bilbo set about buttering the toast. “Is there a florist in Hobbiton?”

The boys were in the bathroom, hopefully washing their hands as Thorin had instructed.

“You don’t have to, Thorin. Daisy is a kind soul and would happily help anyone if she could, without reward.”

Thorin accepted the plate Bilbo handed him with two slices of toast on it and shrugged slightly. “I’d like to show her I’m grateful, at least. She’s been so kind to the boys…”

Bilbo took a sip of his tea, picked up a slice of toast and generously smeared it with his favourite lime marmalade. “In that case, why don’t we walk to the village this morning, with the boys, and call in at Violet’s Pots and Posies? She’ll make up a lovely bouquet for you at a very reasonable cost and we can visit Daisy to give them to her on the way back.”

Thorin chewed his toast thoughtfully. “Yes, I like that idea, and maybe it will be good for the lads to get out and about; Fili’s unnaturally quiet, understandably, and Kili is doing his best to compensate. I’m sure they’d be happy to visit Mrs Cotton again too.”

“I’m thinking Kili might…”

~*~*~

 

Thorin wrestled Kili into his coat as Bilbo helped Fili. The boy was very quiet and it hurt Bilbo’s tender heart.

He leaned in close to Fili until he could whisper in his ear. “Don’t fret, lad. Uncle Thorin is determined.” 

His reward was a sad little smile but Bilbo, in his optimistic way, decided it was at least better than a scowl. 

They all set off down the hill, Fili holding his Uncle’s hand and Kili, who had a tendency to skip along merrily, held Bilbo’s. 

Once they had reached the village proper, Bilbo pushed open the door to Violet’s Pots and Posies and Kili’s face lit up at the cheerful tinkle the bell above the door made. His delight even made his brother smile a little.

Bilbo stepped forward and gave the short, slightly stout, lady behind the counter a warm smile. “Good morning, Violet. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. I hope you’ve been keeping well. And Odo too, of course.”

“Good morning, Bilbo,” Violet greeted them all, her smile warm and welcoming. “It has indeed been some time but I’m very happy to see you again and yes, Odo and I are both well. And who are these delightful little sprouts?”

“Violet, I’d like to introduce my…um…employer, Mr Thorin Oakenshield and his young nephews, Fili and Kili. They’ve been staying with me for a while.”

The little woman looked up at Thorin, almost cricking her neck, and smiled pleasantly. “Delighted to meet you, Mr Oakenshield.”

Thorin smiled back at her. “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs…?”

“Violet, please, Mr Oakenshield.”

“In that case it’s Thorin. Any friend of Bilbo’s is most assuredly a friend of mine. Now, say hello to Violet, lads.”

“Hello, Violet,” Fili said politely.

“Hallo, Vilit,” Kili grinned.

“Well, you’re two delightful lads, aren’t you?” Violet beamed. She dug in the pocket of the green apron she was wearing and produced two sweets, which she handed to the boys.

“Thank you,” Fili said, without having to be prompted, and unwrapped his sweet (Winter Mixtures, his favourite!) and popped it into his mouth. He nudged Kili to remind him of his manners.

Kili accepted the sweetie with a happy grin. “Fank you, Vilit,” he said as he handed the sweet to his brother to unwrap for him as he hadn’t quite mastered the art of unwrapping them yet.

“Now then, Bilbo, what can I do for you?”

“Well, Violet, Thorin would like to buy some flowers for Daisy Cotton,” Bilbo replied. “She has done the lads a great kindness and been a source of great reassurance so he’d like to show her how much he appreciates her help.”

“In that case, I can make up a lovely bunch of seasonal blooms, if you’re happy with that, Thorin.”

“That would be perfect, Violet. Thank you.”

Violet moved around her little shop, deftly plucking blooms from vases, as well as some greenery, before showing them to Thorin and Bilbo to seek their approval. They were both happy with them so she took them over to her worktable where she deftly arranged them, with two little boys looking on in fascination, wrapped them in pretty floral paper and tied the whole thing off with some lovely russet-coloured ribbon.

She held the bouquet out to Thorin. 

“That’s beautiful, thank you,” Thorin said and offered her his credit card. Once the transaction was complete, Violet gave the boys each another sweetie – did all the ladies in Hobbiton walk around with pockets full of sweets, Thorin wondered? – and bid them all a cheerful goodbye.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More 'action next time' - at least that's the plan!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stalling...this was done in a bit of a hurry and I want to make sure I take my time to get the meetings and reunions right. We'll get there, I promise.

Chapter 31

As Bilbo would have expected, Daisy was delighted with the flowers Thorin presented to her, with his old-fashioned courtly manners, when they called on her on their way back up the hill to Bag End. She insisted they stay for second breakfast, which delighted Kili, though Fili was still rather quiet. Daisy gave him a particularly affectionate hug. To the lad’s credit he returned it just as warmly, despite the collapse of his plan the previous day.

Once they’d had second breakfast and Kili had been wiped clean, the boys went to the playroom, sad that their friends were at school for the day, but there was still fun to be had.

Bilbo, with some help from Thorin, filled Daisy in on what had been happening vis-à-vis Dis. 

Daisy listened intently, the expressions crossing her face saying everything about her feelings, and her “oh, the poor lambs” comment was heartfelt. 

When the story finally came to an end, the hiding Kili business fell into place and Daisy really understood why Fili would have been so disappointed with the outcome. 

“Now, I take it you’re going to attempt some kind of reconciliation?”

“That’s the idea, Daisy, yes,” Thorin confirmed. 

“How are you thinking of going about it?”

“Well, once the lads are home I’ll suggest Dis comes to Ered Luin for a weekend and try to coax Fili to have some kind of contact with her.” As for Kili, well, we’re really not sure how to handle that introduction.”

“I would imagine that Fili is going to be very protective of Kili, and might try to keep their mother from any contact with him.”

Thorin nodded, his face troubled. “I’m inclined to agree with you there. But I’m unsure how to handle that scenario.”

Since they were now enjoying elevenses, Daisy took a sip of her tea as she pondered how to help Thorin. “If you don’t mind me offering an opinion…” She paused, unsure if her opinion would be welcome.

“Not at all, Daisy,” Thorin assured her. “The benefit of your wisdom would be most welcome.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

~*~*~

_Some years earlier…_

_Fili stood on his little stool, looking affectionately down at his baby brother as he settled down for his afternoon nap. His fingers were in his mouth and he had drool all over his chin and chest, rather to Fili’s disgust. He’d told Thorin about it and worried that there might be something wrong with his brother, but his Uncle had explained that Kili’s teeth were coming through and it was a bit uncomfortable, and the drool was perfectly normal and nothing to worry about._

_Fili still thought it yucky but accepted the reason._

_Dori sat by the nursery window, keeping an eye on the children, as he enjoyed his afternoon tea, smiling fondly over at the lads from time to time._

_“Sleep, Kee. I’ll watch over you. I won’t let anyone take you away.” He retrieved the small purple dragon Kili had let go of and which had ended up at the bottom of his cot, and tucked him in beside his brother. “Me an’ Smawgie’ll take care of you.”_

_Then Fili began to softly sing a lullaby that Thorin sang to him at bed time and the baby looked up at him happily, even though his eyes were sleepy and beginning to close._

_Dori smiled. There had been a time, not too long before, when Fili had been a little angry at his brother. Bofur had told him how the boy had blamed little Kili for their mother leaving and how he, Bofur, had explained that was wrong and the real reason Dis had left. It seemed Fili had accepted the explanation and ever since Fili had been the most attentive, patient and loving brother he could possibly be._

_And so it was that Fili took very good care of his little shadow, teaching him big brotherly things and trying to keep him away from any mischief that might lead to him getting hurt._

_Kili, for his part, tended to hero-worship his big brother, and usually where Fili was, Kili was toddling along after him._

~*~*~

That night, once supper had been eaten and the dishes washed and put away, Thorin and Bilbo settled the boys in their beds. 

Once they’d had their bedtime story, and were sleeping soundly, Bilbo went to the kitchen to make the cocoa and the two of them retired to the sitting room.

“So you’re happy to leave tomorrow, Thorin?”

Thorin sipped his cocoa and reached a hand across the space between the two armchairs, his hand resting on Bilbo’s, and squeezed fondly.

Bilbo’s eyebrows rose a fraction, but he made no attempt to move his hand, inwardly amused that Thorin didn’t seem to realise what he’d done. 

“Of course, Bilbo. The boys will be perfectly fine here for a few more days and I think it was a very good idea of Daisy’s for me to go and visit Dis in Rivendell to have a good long chat with her. My feeling is she will be agreeable to coming back to Ered Luin to live, at least temporarily, while she gets to know her boys again, but I shall make it clear that she must, under no circumstances, separate the boys or attempt to take them from their home in the foreseeable future, even if it means I have to consult a solicitor.”

“I do hope Dis will see reason and not attempt to do anything to alienate or frighten the boys,” Bilbo said as he glanced down again at his employer’s hand over his, which Thorin suddenly seemed to notice.

“Oh…erm…sorry, Bilbo.” He pulled his hand back as if he’d been scalded, and Bilbo missed the warmth of the big hand on his.

“It’s fine, Thorin,” Bilbo assured him. “It’s been a rather emotional time these past few days.”

Thorin went back to sipping his cocoa to cover his embarrassment. 

Bilbo lifted his mug to his lips to hide his smile.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank WikdSushi very much for the lovely suggestions on how to nudge the budding relationship between Thorin and Bilbo forward a bit! There will be more little 'moments' ahead!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally happening...

The car was loaded, their goodbyes had been said and Fili and Kili sat side by side, belted up in the back seat of Thorin’s 4x4. 

It was a Sterday, so the Cotton tribe and the Gamgee family were lined up to bid Bilbo, Fili and Kili a fond farewell and a safe journey home. Even Thorin would be missed, as he had come to know and respect both families.

Rosie and Sam had had an especially warm hug from the boys before they’d clambered into the car. 

“Take care of your brother, Fili,” Daisy told the little blond meaningfully. “He needs his big brother to look out for him.”

Fili looked through the open window of the car at her and nodded earnestly. 

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Fili assured her, sitting up noticeably straighter, determined to take the task she had given him seriously. No one would take Kili from him without a fight.

She looked at Kili, who looked like he might cry. “Don’t be upset, Kili,” she told him kindly. “You’ll come back to visit us again, I’m sure. And we’d all be delighted to see you.”

Kili nodded, hugging Smaug close for comfort. He smiled, then, when Fili patted him affectionately on his head. 

Thorin had a quick final word with Bilbo, who would be following along behind him in his little car. “Is there somewhere along the route we can stop for lunch, Bilbo?”

“Yes, there’s a little bed and breakfast establishment the other side of Bree that also has a little café and they serve a lovely cottage pie. It’s called The Flying Bedstead.”

“Got it.” Thorin turned to Daisy and startled her by giving her a warm hug. “Thank you for everything you’ve done to help, Daisy. I promise to bring the boys back for a visit soon, and you’re all invited to come and visit us at Ered Luin.”

Daisy hugged him back. “You’re welcome, Thorin. It’s been a delight to meet you all, despite the circumstances, and my heart would be sore grieved if there were no more visits. Now you take care of those sweet lads.”

Finally Daisy turned to Bilbo. She hugged him tightly. “Make sure you come back and visit, cousin. And bring the lads and their Uncle. He’s a bit special, isn’t he?”

Bilbo’s eyebrows rose a little. Yes, Thorin was special. He was a brilliant man who ran a huge company ethically and loved his nephews dearly and…then he realised what Daisy meant and blushed. “Yes. Yes, he is, Daisy.”

Daisy smiled and ushered him into his car.

The Cottons and the Gamgees lined up on either side of the road as the cars pulled away, waving vigorously just as the occupants of the vehicles waved back.

~*~*~

“Bofur!” 

Bofur turned, grinning and doffing his odd hat, at the sound of two voices raised in delight as two whirlwinds piled out of Thorin’s car as soon as their seatbelts were released. They ran across the gravel of the drive as fast as their little legs could carry them.

“Lads!” Bofur yelled as he enveloped both boys in a bear hug. They clung on with their arms around his neck and giggled with the pleasure of seeing their favourite toymaker again.

Thorin and Bilbo had opened the boots of their cars and were unloading the luggage, which prompted Bofur to put the boys down so he could help get the suitcases into the house.

The returning travellers crowded into the hall of Ered Luin, and before they knew it they were surrounded by family and friends who resided in or around the great house.

It was a wonderful welcome home and as Bilbo and Thorin stood back to allow the likes of Dori, Bombur, Bofur and Ori, who had been alerted by his brother that the lads were returning home, make a fuss of them.

For their parts, Fili and Kili enjoyed the attention for a while, until Kili started to yawn. Fili wasn’t far behind.

“I know everyone’s glad you’re back,” he told his nephews as he waded into the welcoming committee. “But it’s been a long day. I think it best you go upstairs for a nap and then we’ll all sit down together to enjoy supper.”

This provoked pouts but the effect for Kili was ruined by another huge yawn.

“We have cake?” Kili asked hopefully as Thorin picked him up and carried him up the stairs, Fili hanging on to his Uncle’s hand.

Bombur grinned. “I might be able to rustle up a chocolate cake as a welcome home.”

“Yay! We has cake!” 

Fili joined in with the yaying, but his demeanour was still somewhat muted. Bilbo knew he wasn’t himself and worried about what might happen when Thorin telephoned Dis.

But the boys were at least back in the bosom of their family, and even though they had enjoyed their stay with Bilbo and making friends with the Cottons and Gamgees, there was still no place quite like home. 

~*~*~ 

Supper was a happy meal for all, and when the chocolate cake was finally cut to round off the meal, there were squeals of delight from Fili, Kili and Ori.

When the boys, their bellies full, were finally tucked up in bed, Thorin went to his study to call his sister.

“Hello?”

“Elrond? Thorin Oakenshield speaking. I was hoping to have a word with Dis.”

“Of course, Thorin. She has been hoping you’d call.”

There was the sound of the telephone receiver being put down then a few minutes later it was picked up again.

“Hello, Thorin,” came Dis’ nervous voice over the line.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not quite getting down to the nitty gritty, but there had to be goodbyes and chocolate cake!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite moving along with alacrity; but moving along.

“Can I ask how the boys are?”

“They’re okay. Fili is feeling rather unsettled at the moment, since I told him you wanted to see him. Kili isn’t really aware of what’s happening but I shall do my best to try to explain things to him.”

“I’m sorry, Thorin. The last thing I wanted to do was make them unhappy.”

Thorin could almost feel the sorrow in his sister’s voice. It could be an act, of course, but he knew his sister was no actress; if anything, she tended to be an open book. 

“I know, Dis, I know. But now we have to find a way to fix that. Are you still prepared to come to stay at Ered Luin for a few days to try to reconnect with them both?”

When her answer came the relief was plain in her voice. “I’d like to try, Thorin.”

“I’d like that too, Dis. But I need you to promise me that you won’t make any attempt to take them away. This is their home, they’re happy here, and it would be better if you slotted into their lives rather than have them try to slot into yours. Do you understand my point?”

“Yes, I do. For now, I just want to take small steps towards having a relationship with my sons. And with you again.”

Thorin felt tears prickle behind his eyes. “I’d like that too, Dis.”

Arrangements were made for a visit on the second weekend of Blotmath. Then, after pleasant goodbyes were exchanged, Dis put the receiver back in its cradle. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Elrond, who had a pleased smile on his face. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He opened his arms and Dis moved to hug him. 

“No, not so bad. I have hope, which I’m grateful for. But how I’m going to reconnect with the boys, I don’t know.”

Elrond pulled back from the hug. “With patience and kindness. Let them come around to you at their own pace and do not, under any circumstances, try to buy their love with extravagant gifts. Quality time spent with them is a far more valuable currency.”

Dis smiled bravely up at Elrond. “Thank you, my dear friend. You are wise and I will do well to heed your advice.”

“I want nothing more than to see you and your sons a family again, and I suspect Thorin hopes for the same. Now that you’ve realised what’s important in your life, I have a feeling the future will be brighter. Now, I rather think it’s time for dinner so shall we join the family?”

He gestured for Dis to precede him into the dining room and followed her in.

~*~*~

Fili had just finished his schooling for the day with Balin and Thorin was waiting for him when he left the school room. As pre-arranged, Balin was going to take Kili to his room for an afternoon nap; learning always seemed to make him tired, particularly when he was trying to wrestle with his numbers. 

Thorin picked Fili up and touched his forehead with his own. It was their family version of a kiss, which pleased Fili. Thorin carried him into the sitting room so he could have this chat with him while his brother was having his nap. Sitting down on the sofa, he seated his nephew on his lap.

“Now then, Fili, don’t be worried. I’ve had a conversation with your mother and arranged for her to come to stay for a weekend in Blotmath. She is under strict instructions to behave herself but how do you feel about the visit?”

Fili pouted as his brow creased in a sullen frown.

“If she tries to take Kili you have to stop her.”

“I’ve told her she can’t do that and she has promised not to. If she does try, which I doubt, I will most certainly stop her.”

“Can’t we hide Kili away while she’s here? Just to be sure?”

Thorin hugged him, his face a little sad. “Oh Fili, I can understand why you want to do that and I don’t blame you for trying to hide him with Daisy. But it’s not really fair on Kili; she’s his mother too and he was never old enough to know her. Would you really deny him the chance to know her, even though she hasn’t been a proper mother to him these past years?”

For a few seconds it looked as if Fili would definitely deny his little brother the chance to get to know their mother. But his innate kindness took over and he shook his head. “No,” he said quietly, and received another fond hug from his Uncle as reward.

“She’ll be coming on Highday and leaving on Monday. It’s my hope that during those few days you’ll give her a chance to see what a splendid young lad you’ve grown to be. And I hope she will realise that you and Kili are the most precious gifts and must never be treated poorly again.”

Thorin patted the boy’s head, smiling proudly. “Now then, I think you deserve a reward for being so understanding and grown up about the situation. What would you say to going down to the kitchen to see if Bombur has made any biscuits to have with a glass of milk, since it’s a while to wait until supper time?” 

“I say yessssss!!!” Despite his trepidation, Fili was always eager to have one of Bombur’s delicious home-made biscuits.

~*~*~

Supper was over and Bombur had cleaned up, with some help from Bilbo, who had happily slid back into running the household again after his weeks back in Hobbiton. 

Bilbo had a little office off the passage that gave access to the kitchen itself, the cold store, the laundry room and the scullery, and he had retired there to go over the books and make a list of supplies that the local tradesmen from the village would deliver once the orders were placed.

He looked up at the sound of a soft knock at the open door to his little private domain.

“Hello, Bilbo,” Thorin said, looking a little sheepish as he stood at the door, a rather odd look for him. “Am I disturbing you?”

“Not at all, Thorin.” Bilbo thought it a little strange that he and his employer were on first name terms, but their relationship seemed to have developed into a friendship rather than employer-employee. Rather unconventional, it was true, but Bilbo felt more like he was a part of the family than a household servant. 

_”Not to mention his king-size crush on the man.” Bilbo quickly banished that thought to the back of his mind._

Thorin moved to perch on the edge of Bilbo’s desk, folding his arms.

“Is something troubling you?” Bilbo asked. “Apart from, you know, the Dis situation?”

Thorin sighed. “Well, I’ve had a word with Fili about Dis’ visit next month and while he’s not exactly jumping for joy at the prospect – he did ask if we could hide Kili for the whole of her visit – he seems to have accepted it, at least.”

“That’s progress then.”

“Now I have to find a way to explain to Kili so he’ll understand and not be any more upset than necessary. For one thing, I’m not sure he’s actually grasped the concept of having a mother…”

“Then we have to find examples he can relate to, don’t you think?”

Thorin looked momentarily puzzled before the light seemed to come on. “Yes, of course. And I know the perfect example.”

 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I wonder who might make the perfect example of motherhood...


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must mention Small_Hobbit, bookworm323 and SparklinBurgndy for speculating about a mother figure. You have all made a contribution to this chapter so thank you all! 
> 
> I'm also posting this early on Sunday because otherwise I'll spend the day tweaking and faffing around with it...

It was Sterday, two weeks before the impending visit.

After lunch, during which Kili almost nodded off with his face in his plate of stew due to his busy morning fighting off a whole horde of foes in the playroom with his trusty plush purple dragon, Thorin decided Kili needed a nap or he’d be cranky for the rest of the day. Fili had enjoyed a much more sedate morning; lying on his bed reading the latest editions of his favourite comics.

While Kili was carried upstairs to his bed, Fili was allowed to go with Bofur to his workshop to see what new toys he was making. After an hour or so, Kili was awake and so Thorin took the opportunity to have a conversation with Kili concerning his mother’s visit while Fili was otherwise occupied.

Bilbo joined Thorin on the sofa in the living room, with Kili sitting between them. Kili looked up at them both, fearing he was in trouble.

Thorin hugged him in reassurance. He was sure Kili had probably done something he shouldn’t have; he was, after all, Kili. 

But there was something more pressing to be discussed. 

“Now then, my lad. We will be having someone special come to stay with us soon.”

Kili looked mildly interested. 

“I can show them Smaug?”

“Yes, you can. Now, this lady is coming to see Fili too and she’s staying for the weekend.”

Kili nodded absently, already bored, his mind turning to other things now that he had established he could introduce this new person to Smaug.

“The visitor is your mother.”

Kili’s lower lip jutted out as he pondered this news. He nodded again.

“You do know what a mother is, don’t you?”

Kili nodded again. He thought about it. Then he shook his head.

“A mother is someone who brings you into the world, Kili,” Bilbo chimed in helpfully. 

“You weren’t found under a blackberry bush, after all,” Thorin smiled.

“Gooseberry bush, Thorin,” Bilbo corrected.

Thorin rolled his eyes. “Yes, quite so. Anyway, ah, a mother brings you into the world and takes care of you when you’re a tiny baby and tucks you up in bed at night with a story and sings you a lullaby and cooks nice things for you to eat to grow big and strong…”

“Like Bommer?”

Thorin looked momentarily nonplussed. “No, not like Bombur.”

“Like Mista Bilbo?”

It was Bilbo’s turn to look nonplussed.

“No, not like Bilbo.” Thorin took a deep breath and tried to get back on track before Kili moved on to Dori next. To be fair, most of the household mothered Kili so his confusion was understandable. 

“Like Mrs Cotton, Rosie’s mother.”

This seemed to stir something in Kili’s memory.

“Like Rosie mama?” Yes, he’d heard Rosie call Mrs Cotton mama.

“Yes, like Rosie’s mama,” Bilbo smiled, pleased. Finally Thorin had come out with the right concept and it looked like Kili was grasping it. His hopes were soon dashed.

“Is she my mama?”

“What? Who?” 

“Rosie mama.”

Thorin exchanged glances with Bilbo.

“No, Kili. You have a different mama, as does Fili.”

“Fili’s mama not my mama?”

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment; he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. This was proving harder than he expected. “Fili’s mama is your mama too. That’s who’s coming to visit.”

Kili pondered this for a moment. “An’ I can show her Smaug?”

~*~*~

Eventually, feeling they’d done the best they could to explain things to Kili, Thorin and Bilbo took him down to the kitchen to see what Bombur might have made for the boys’ afternoon treat. Kili’s delight at seeing the little gingerbread men knew no bounds and then Bofur and Fili arrived to join him.

“Shall we have a cup of tea in my office?” Bilbo asked Thorin.

“That would be splendid. A little haven of peace and tranquillity.”

Dori had just bustled in with a pile of freshly-laundered table linen. “You go along. I’ll make the tea and bring it in to you.”

“Thank you, Dori,” Thorin smiled.

The two of them retired to Bilbo’s little office, where they had placed an extra chair so Thorin could now sit down in comfort too. 

“Well, that went as well as could be expected, I suppose,” Thorin sighed. “I think he grasped the gist of what’s happening.”

“I think so. Kili is certainly not a serious child, it seems. Not as serious as Fili,” Bilbo decided. “Consequently he’s a little more sanguine about the situation. But we mustn’t just assume he’ll take to his mother.”

“No, we mustn’t,” Thorin agreed. “He won’t know her at all because he was too young when she left. And it’s possible Fili’s response might influence him too. We can only hope for the best.” 

“Indeed,” Bilbo replied. 

Dori bustled in at that moment and set the tea tray down on Bilbo’s little desk. 

“There now. A nice pot of tea and a couple of Bombur’s gingerbread men each. Shall I be mother?”

Thorin pursed his lips. The madness was spreading from Kili to Dori, it appeared. 

“No need, Dori. I’ll pour,” Bilbo assured him. “Thank you for bringing in the tea.”

“No trouble at all. Did the talk go well?”

Thorin grimaced. “Well, it seems Kili is fine with anyone coming to stay as long as he can show them Smaug.”

Dori smiled. “That little lad and his dragon. Well, I must get on.”

He left the office as Bilbo was pouring milk into their china cups.

~*~*~

Fili jumped up on his bed, intent on finishing reading his comics. “Did Uncle Thorin tell you mama’s coming to stay?”

Kili nodded. “I can show her Smaug.”

“You know she left us, don’t you? You were only a little baby.”

Kili stopped colouring, looking up at his brother from where he was lying on the floor of their bedroom, his eyes big and round. 

“She left us. You were too young so you won’t remember her but I do and she’ll try to take you away from me.”

Kili looked horrified. “She take me away?”

“That’s why she’s coming, probably.”

Kili got to his feet and ran over to where Fili was now stretched out on his bed. “I don’t wanna go, Fili! I wanna stay with you!” 

Fili probably knew he was taking his anger with his mother out on his innocent little brother but somehow he couldn’t stop. “She’ll try to take you away though.”

Distraught, Kili burst into tears and ran from the room. 

Fili’s anger suddenly dissipated. What kind of big brother was he to frighten Kili like that? He jumped down off his bed and started for the door, calling out “I won’t let her take you, Kili!”

He heard the sound of his brother’s little feet rapidly descending the stairs shouting “Unca Torin! Unca Torin!” then there was a scream and several thumping noises and Fili stopped at the top of the stairs and cried “Kili!”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! :(


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad leaving poor Kili in a sad little heap at the bottom of the staircase and poor Fili beside himself with fear...
> 
> Anyway, an extra chapter this week! :)

 

Bilbo sat in the waiting room of the little cottage hospital’s casualty department in the village. Fili was on his lap, huddled against him, a large white handkerchief clutched in one hand and Smaug in the other.

He’d cried himself to sleep. 

_Earlier that evening…_

_As soon as the commotion in the hall had brought everyone running from various parts of the house, everything for Fili seemed like a blur._

_Kili was sobbing as Thorin hovered over him, trying to keep Fili away while Bilbo, calm as ever in a difficult situation, issued instructions. Bofur was directed to call an ambulance and Dori took over with Fili, lifting him up and holding him close as he tried to comfort the distraught boy._

_Everyone else was urged to back away and give the little lad lying on the floor air._

_Bilbo turned his attention to keeping Kili as still as possible; his injuries were at this point unknown and moving him injudiciously might cause him further harm._

_It seemed an age before the ambulance arrived but if anyone had thought to consult their watch it was less than ten minutes before two paramedics were ushered through the front door._

_Bilbo calmly informed them what had happened and how the child hadn’t been moved and then stood aside to let the professionals do their job. He and Thorin did make sure they kept themselves in Kili’s eye line, however, and were on hand to comfort him if necessary._

_Eventually, Kili was ready to be transported to the small casualty department at the local cottage hospital. Thorin accompanied him and Bofur was tasked with driving Bilbo and Fili to follow the ambulance._

_While Kili was whisked away on the stretcher with his uncle following closely behind, Fili protested. “He’ll want Smaug! We hafta let him take Smaug!”_

_He didn’t resist when Dori handed him gently to Bilbo, but still insisted that Smaug needed to go with Kili._

_“Hush, lad,” Dori reassured him, patting his arm gently. “I’ll fetch Smaug and you and Bilbo can take him with you.”_

_Bilbo and Fili were finally belted into their seats as Bofor drove them down the drive in the wake of the ambulance._

Bilbo sat in a chair next to Bofur. They seemed to be waiting an age, although he realised these things couldn’t be rushed. If only Bofur realised the same; if he took his half-hunter out of his waistcoat pocket one more time Bilbo would have to say something. 

Luckily, he was spared having to irritably admonish Bofur about his watch when Thorin appeared through the swing doors that gave access to the curtained cubicles beyond.

Bilbo and Bofur stood right away, the action disturbing Fili who woke with a start.

“He’s okay, he’s okay,” Thorin reassured them quickly.

“Thank goodness,” Bilbo and Bofur said in unison.

Hearing Fili whimper, Bilbo looked down at the poor little lad in his arms. “Did you hear that, Fili? Your brother is all right.”

Fili clutched Smaug closer to him, tears filling his eyes again. “M’sorry.”

“Oh, Fili, my dear boy.” Bilbo looked helplessly at Thorin, who gently took his nephew from his butler. The thought occurred to Bilbo that Fili had said in the car on the way in that he was sorry and Bilbo had a feeling he felt responsible for Kili’s accident. Now was not the time to talk to him about it, but he resolved to quietly ask him what happened when he had the opportunity. Not to make him feel worse; only to understand why Kili had fallen down the stairs.

Thorin took him from Bilbo, hugging him close. “He’s going to be fine, Fili. He won’t be able to play or run around for quite a while and I’m sure he’ll have us all running around after him; but he’ll be fine.” He looked down at Fili, lifting him so he could touch his forehead with his own. “He’s all right, lad.” 

Looking up at Bilbo and Bofur, Thorin updated them. “He’s broken his arm, banged up his knee quite badly and has a mild concussion so he’s being kept in for observation for twenty four hours just to be sure. But it could have been so much worse.” 

Bilbo grimaced; he didn’t want to think about that. It had been bad enough to see poor little Kili, hurt and upset, on the floor of the hall and to witness poor Fili sobbing along with him. Bilbo had a tender heart and those two little boys had quickly taken up residence there.

“Now, before he’s transferred to the ward, two of you can pop in to see him. I suggest you take Fili, Bilbo. The staff said I can stay overnight with him and are organising a camp bed for me.”

Bilbo turned to Bofur. “I think maybe you should…”

“I’d love to, Bilbo, but I’m thinking Kili would be more delighted to see you.”

Bilbo’s eyebrows rose but he nodded. “If you’re sure…” He took Fili back from Thorin. “Now then, Fili, we can take Smaug into Kili. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to see him. And you.”

With that, Bofur wandered off to the vending machine in the corner to get himself another cardboard cup of luke-warm dishwater that purported to be tea. He brought one back for Thorin too, though as soon as he tasted it, Thorin wished he hadn’t bothered. Then he settled down to wait for Bilbo and Fili in order to drive them back to Ered Luin once they’d safely delivered Smaug and Fili had assured himself that his baby brother really was all right. 

~*~*~

Kili was lying on a trolley in one of the little curtained-off cubicles. A middle-aged nurse sat beside him, her hand wrapped around his as he clung on to her tightly.

As Bilbo pushed the curtain aside, Kili’s tear-streaked face lit up at seeing him and Fili – and Smaug, of course. “Fee! Mista Bilbo!” His voice sounded a little bit shaky and really rather pathetic, but that was perfectly understandable, under the circumstances. 

The nurse smiled, squeezing Kili’s hand reassuringly. “Now then, young man, how would you like it if your brother sat beside you? We don’t normally allow that, but you’ve been such a brave little lad, I think we can bend the rules a little.”

Bilbo smiled at her and sat Fili beside his brother. “Thank you,” he told the nurse, who patted his arm as she made to leave the cubicle. “You’re welcome. If you need me just ring the bell.”

Once she’d left, Bilbo turned back to the boys. 

Fili was sitting anxiously beside his brother, mindful of the plaster cast on his arm. “Missed you, Kee. M’sorry.”

“Hurted my arm, Fee,” Kili said a little tearfully. 

Bilbo sat in the chair the nurse had so recently vacated, and placed Smaug beside the two boys. “Fili said you’d want to have Smaug so we made a special effort to bring him to you.”

“Fank you, Mista Bilbo. Fank you, Fee.” Kili laid his undamaged appendage on his favourite plush toy. “Fank you, Smaug.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least there's no cliffie this time...


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quiet little chapter featuring Bilbo and Fili...

Bilbo sat Fili on the kitchen table and took a seat in front of him.

The kitchen was quiet now, with supper over and the pots and pans and plates washed and put away, though Bombur had left out a glass of milk and some biscuits for Fili before he went to bed, feeling the poor little lad deserved a treat.

Bofur had driven the three of them back home from the hospital, while Thorin remained there with Kili, no doubt grumbling that the camp bed was far too small for him. 

Once Fili had eaten his biscuits and drank his milk and Bilbo had finished the cup of cocoa Bombur had so thoughtfully made for him, he looked up at Fili and smiled kindly. “Now that we know Kili is more or less okay and should be home tomorrow, will you tell me what happened to make him take off and run down over the stairs in a bit of a state?”

Fili looked desperately guilty. Bilbo squeezed his arm gently in comfort. “You won’t be in trouble, Fili. Even if we have to tell Uncle Thorin, I won’t let him shout at you or punish you, I promise you that. What’s been happening since your mother got in touch with your uncle is not your fault in any way. Nor Kili’s. Do you understand?”

Fili nodded, suddenly leaning forward and throwing his arms around Bilbo’s neck.

“Thank you, Uncle Bilbo.”

Bilbo’s eyebrows rose. Goodness, the child must be confused after all the drama of the last hours. But Bilbo said nothing; it would be forgotten about the next day, he was sure.

Fili sat back and looked rather despondently at Bilbo. “I told him she was coming to take him away.”

Bilbo grimaced. He rather suspected that might have been the reason.

“I did tell him I wouldn’t let her but it was too late.”

Bilbo took his hand and squeezed it. “I know you didn’t mean to upset your brother, Fili. Everything that’s been happening has been so hard on you. But I’m sure Uncle Thorin will do everything in his power to stop your mother taking either of you, or both of you, away from your home.”

Fili looked almost convinced.

Bilbo suddenly grinned. “If I could turn into a real and enormous dragon, like Kili’s Smaug, I would and then I would defend you both.” With that Bilbo roared, very much like Kili’s roar when he was doing Smaug sound effects, only louder and much deeper.

Fili put his hand over his mouth and giggled, which made Bilbo laugh right along with him. 

“I hope I won’t have to though. What I do hope is that your mother comes to stay and gets to know you both again. And slowly, over the weeks and months, I hope she comes to see that you are both happy here and if she wants to be in your lives she needs to live here at Ered Luin again. Would that be okay with you?”

Fili nodded slowly. “I think so. Kili doesn’t know his mama.”

Bilbo’s face crumpled a little at the boy’s thoughtfulness for his brother. “I think everyone should have the chance to know their own mama if they can.” He stood up and hugged the boy and Fili hugged him back. “You are the best big brother a little brother could ever have, Fili,” he declared.

“Even if I made him fall down the stairs, Uncle Bilbo?”

There it was again. Bilbo debated with himself if he should suggest Fili stop referring to him as Uncle Bilbo – after all, Thorin might not be too happy with the idea – but he honestly didn’t have the heart to tell the boy while he was still rather fragile emotionally. “Even if you played a small part in causing Kili to fall down the stairs. You didn’t mean for it to happen, and I’m sure he’ll understand. He was pleased to see you when you took Smaug in to him, wasn’t he?”

That made Fili smile. “Yes.”

“There you are, then.” Bilbo gave him another hug then lifted him from the table. “And now, I rather think it’s time you brushed your teeth and went to bed. It’s rather late and tomorrow is a big day – Kili and Uncle Thorin ought to be coming home from the hospital and I’ve no doubt Kili will demand we all run around taking care of him.”

Unusually, Fili did not protest – both boys tended to dispute it was time for them to go to bed under normal circumstances – so he allowed Bilbo to carry him upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. 

It had been a very long day.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No doubt the peace will be broken once the other little terror comes home from the hospital. 
> 
> I can't promise a chapter next weekend as I'm crossing the River Tamar for a long weekend in the most beautiful place in all the world (in my humble opinion!) - Cornwall, later this week. But I'll do my best...


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from a lovely weekend in Kernow. The weather was atrocious but it didn't matter! 
> 
> Anyway, Kili's home...

Bofur pulled the car up outside just as Fili ran out of the door.

“Kee!” he yelled excitedly.

Bilbo followed him out. “Calm down, Fili. Kili probably doesn’t feel up to too much enthusiasm just yet.” _And no doubt Thorin would be feeling rather grumpy after his night in a camp bed and wouldn’t appreciate it either,_ he thought to himself.

“Fee!!” Kili yelled back exuberantly. “I’s home!”

Bilbo shook his head. He’d obviously misjudged Kili’s capacity for recovery.

Thorin grimaced at the decibels his two little nephews could generate, despite their diminutive size. But he understood their pleasure at seeing each other again; it had been only twenty four hours but he realised that, in a child’s measure of time, it had probably felt more like a week. And it dispelled the vague worry that Kili might resent Fili if he’d had something to do with upsetting his brother and causing his accident, as Thorin suspected. 

He patted his blond nephew affectionately on the head as the boy waited impatiently for his uncle to unstrap Kili from his car seat and lift him out. 

“Kee!” he cried again.

“Fee!” came the echo.

“All right, Fili, I know you’re excited that Kili’s home again but shall we get him inside and settled comfortably? Then you can shout at each other all you want.”

The entire household had gathered beside the car to welcome their youngest member home and Kili looked suitably impressed. Fili, however, took it upon himself to shepherd Thorin and his precious burden into the house, scowling at anyone who came too close. 

Balin laid a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder, leaning down and whispering softly in his ear. “Easy, laddie. Don’t be worrying. Everyone is just glad that Kili’s home and isn’t too badly hurt.”

Fili looked up at him and instantly felt contrite. He understood that, because he felt exactly the same. He’d felt badly for causing his brother to flee and fall down the stairs as a consequence, but he was relieved and delighted that his brother was more or less all right and was now home where he belonged. Fili offered his tutor a bright smile and Balin patted him fondly on his blond head.

“Good lad.”

Bombur announced it was close to supper time so Thorin carried Kili downstairs to the kitchen, followed by Fili and the rest of the household, as if the little lad was a prince with a devoted entourage trailing behind.

Once downstairs, Thorin sat the boy down at the head of the table, a gesture that made Kili feel Most Important. Cushions had been thoughtfully piled up on the huge wooden chair to enable the child to reach the table. Since Kili was small and the chair so big there was room for Fili to sit beside him, pleasing both children immensely. 

The problem was, Kili’s dominant hand was currently unusable, thanks to the plaster cast, so Fili had volunteered to help him and while that pleased the younger brother, it soon degenerated into messy mayhem, thanks to Kili’s fidgeting, leaving both boys liberally covered in mashed potatoes and beef casserole. 

~*~*~

Once Kili was settled in bed for the night, insisting Fili be allowed to sleep in his bed with him, Thorin and Bilbo adjourned to the sitting room for a postprandial whisky.

“So Fili did upset his brother,” Thorin said as Bilbo finished telling him of his conversation with the lad. “I suspected that might have been the case.” He took a delicate sip of his favourite single malt, a rather sad expression on his face. 

“But you won’t be punishing him in any way, will you?” Bilbo looked long and hard at his employer.

Thorin’s eyebrows rose slightly; it sounded more like an order than a question. He contemplated what his reaction should be then came to the conclusion that his butler – now friend, if he were honest with himself – was right. There would be no punishment. None of this was Fili’s fault because it was a case of the adults screwing up. Namely, his sister, Dis, but she too had been the victim of circumstances, and he couldn’t find it in his heart to condemn her too harshly. 

That didn’t take away the fact that her children had suffered because of her actions, but he’d be damned if he would attach any blame to either of his young nephews. 

“No, I won’t be punishing him in any way, Bilbo.”

Bilbo held his gaze for a few seconds then gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip of his whisky. “Good. I told Fili you wouldn’t.”

Thorin was momentarily surprised; was Bilbo taking things a little for granted or had he come to know his employer too well? It didn’t matter though, not really, so he smiled back. “Fili has also suffered because his brother got hurt so I think that’s enough sadness for him to carry. And Kili clearly holds no grudge against his brother.” 

“If anything, Kili seems proud of his plaster cast now that he’s home and everyone is making a big fuss of him.”

Thorin actually laughed at this. “There’s no doubt Kili will wring as much advantage out of this as possible.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, sipping their whisky, until Thorin drained his glass and rose from his chair. “Well, I think it’s time I retired. Sleeping in a cramped camp bed is not my idea of fun; nor is a hyperactive nephew waking up at the crack of dawn demanding a story. So I’ll bid you good night, Bilbo. And thank you for all you do here.”

Bilbo rose and took Thorin’s empty glass off him to take both to the kitchen. “Good night, Thorin. Sleep well.”

~*~*~


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a transitional chapter and since I'll be off to the English Riviera (Torbay in Devon!) at the weekend for a jolly with friends, chances of getting the next chapter up before then are slim. I really want to get the next one right.

The following morning, once Kili was out of bed, bathed and dressed and settled at the table for his breakfast, Thorin drew Balin aside. 

“I’ve been thinking; it feels like the right thing to do to phone Dis and tell her that Kili has had an accident. I don’t want her turning up here and finding him with his arm in plaster thinking all sorts.”

“I think that would be best, Thorin,” Balin agreed. “And do it now, while the lads are occupied.”

Thorin took himself off to his study, sat down at his desk and lifted the receiver. When the call connected he found himself speaking to Elrond. He knew the man slightly and had found him a decent sort of fellow. Maybe it was a good idea to inform him of the recent developments too.

The two exchanged pleasantries then Elrond told him that Dis was at work, teaching history in the village school. 

“In that case, if you’re willing, could you pass on some news to her when she comes home?”

“Of course, Thorin.”

“Make sure to reassure her first that there really is nothing to worry about, but Kili has had an accident and I thought it best to let Dis know before she comes for her initial visit.”

“Oh dear. I do hope the lad is well,” Elrond responded.

“Fortunately, he is now. He fell down the stairs, broke his arm, battered his knee and sustained a mild concussion. He only had to remain in hospital for twenty four hours for observation, thank goodness, and now that he’s home he’s his normal self again.”

“I’m pleased to hear that. I’m sure Dis will be concerned but I’ll do my best to reassure her. And, truthfully, I’m happy to have a conversation with you. I know it’s been difficult for you and for the boys and Dis understands that she’s the cause of their unhappiness.”

“That’s kind of what caused the accident, to be honest. Fili told his brother that their mother was coming to take him away from Ered Luin and Kili ran down over the stairs, shouting for me, and consequently fell.”

“Oh goodness, that’s not good. I hope little Kili is feeling reassured now.”

“Yes, yes, he is, but it was rather worrying for a while. It seems he holds no grudge against Fili, thank goodness, and the two of them are as close as ever.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that there’s no lasting damage, and I hope Fili can get past his anger, which I can entirely understand, under the circumstances. I think it was a good idea to let Dis know and I’m sure she’ll be happy to do her best to reassure both of them when she comes to stay.”

“That would be grand. I’m not sure how much Fili in particular will trust her initially, but I hope, given time, he’ll learn to do that. I have no idea how Kili will respond to her though.”

“He doesn’t know her, does he?”

“No.” 

“Not an easy situation, then. It’s probably a good thing for me to tell Dis about the accident too, since being here, face-to-face, would feel a little more personal and easier to judge her reaction.”

“Yes, I think that might be good. Do tell her that her visit is still very much on and, while I can’t speak for her sons or any of her other relatives here, I shall be enormously happy to see her.”

“I’ll certainly pass that on to her, Thorin. Thank you for letting us know what has happened and take care of those little lads.”

“Thank you, Elrond. I certainly shall. It’s been very nice to speak to you and I hope we’ll speak soon. And give my love to Dis.”

Thorin replaced the receiver and exhaled a lengthy sigh of relief. He felt relatively comfortable that Elrond would deliver the news very diplomatically and Dis wouldn’t worry too much.

~*~*~

Later that day Balin finally let Fili and Kili out of the schoolroom. He’d set a test for Fili on history, one of the lad’s favourite subjects, and while he was occupied with that task he’d helped Kili with his reading, since he was struggling to write his letters with his arm encumbered with the plaster cast. 

The boys made their way down to the kitchen for a snack, something Bombur generally prepared for them to keep them going until supper time. After that they went to the playroom where Fili tried to keep his brother from getting bored by playing board games. Kili really loved to colour and draw but this was a pastime temporarily beyond the younger lad.

In the end, the boys sat side-by-side on the window seat and Fili was finally able to tell Kili what had been bothering him since the accident.

“I’m really, really, _really_ sorry I upset you, Kee,” he said, very solemnly, to his brother. “I said something I shouldn’t and because of that you fell down the stairs.”

Kili looked up at his brother, at the sorrowful blue eyes and the downward turn of his mouth, and while he didn’t quite understand what Fili shouldn’t have said, he leaned into him in a gesture of both comfort and forgiveness.

“S’okay, Fee.”

Fili put his arm around his brother and hugged him affectionately. “Mum did leave us, but I’m not sure if it was because she didn’t want us. I dunno.”

“Did she love us, Fee?”

Fili pondered that question carefully. He certainly remembered his mother giving him lots of hugs and cuddles, so he supposed that yes, he was loved. But thinking back, she didn’t seem to do that to Kili much, although Daddy and Uncle Frerin had gone by then and she was always sad. 

“I think so.” 

“An’ will she like me when she comes?”

Fili felt rather horrified that Kili should feel his mother might not like him. He pulled his brother into another hug. “’Course she will, Kee.” 

 

~*~*~

That evening Thorin wasn’t terribly surprised to receive a telephone call from his sister. 

“Oh Thorin, Elrond did say I had no need to worry, but is Kili really all right?”

Thorin could detect the hint of panic in her voice. Yes, it was several years since he’d seen Dis, or even spoken to her, but he knew his sister well. “Yes, Dis, he really is all right. It was a real scare at the time and I can’t pretend I wasn’t worried, but he was in the hospital just the one night and is fine now. Well, except for his bruised knee, which is improving, and the cast on his arm, but that only gives him plenty of privileges and attention. Don’t worry, he really is fine now.”

“Thank goodness. Yes, Elrond did tell me that and assured me there was no need for me to worry, but I really wanted your reassurance too. I am so looking forward to my visit with the boys, and with you, but I have to confess I’m nervous.”

“I completely understand, though there’s nothing I can say to help with that. You will be welcomed back, Dis, I promise you that, but I can’t predict Fili’s and Kili’s reactions. I will do my best to make it as easy as possible for all three of you; you have my word on that.”

“Thank you, Thorin. I honestly mean that with all my heart.”

“So we’ll see you in…” Thorin consulted his desk calendar “…six days. I shall look forward to it very much.”

“Until then…and if it’s appropriate, could you give the boys a hug from me?”

“I will. Take care, Dis.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon...Dis!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been two weeks - too busy enjoying the English Riviera, in spite of the rubbish weather. :)

Several years earlier…

_The memory of Kili’s first word would always make Fili smile._

_Fili had somehow understood his baby brother’s cooing and gurgling; or at least the notion that Kili was content when he made those indecipherable sounds. When he wasn’t, the entire household was aware of the fact since the little lad had a healthy pair of lungs on him._

_But he was mostly content._

_Trying to encourage Kili to say his first coherent word was a serious undertaking for Fili and he spent several weeks showing Kili his teddy, his bottle, the animals in the little zoo Fili loved to play with and his bricks, carefully naming each one while his brother grinned at him, showing his cute little milk teeth._

_Somewhat discouraged when no progress was made, Fili more or less gave up, although he would still name things when the opportunity arose._

_Uncle Thorin had tried too, as had Dori, Bofur and Dwalin, but Kili wasn’t ready to amaze them with his extensive and coherent vocabulary just yet._

_Then, one day, entirely out of the blue, Kili uttered his first proper word. Fili was shocked. And delighted._

_Kili was sat on a soft blanket on the floor and had been trying to pile his little bricks one atop the other, just as Fili had demonstrated, without his tower collapsing. He managed to get all eight of them in a higgledy-piggledy yet somehow still standing pile and was so pleased with himself that he cried “Fee!”_

_Fili, who was busy colouring at his little desk by the window in the playroom, looked over at his baby brother, his eyes wide._

_Balin, who generally watched over the boys during the afternoons once Fili’s lessons had ended, gawped at the little lad sitting on the floor too._

_Balin and Fili shared a surprised glance._

_Kili, giggling, deliberately knocked over his tower and looked over at his brother._

_“Fee!” he squealed again._

_“He said my name, Uncle Balin!” Fili cried in delight._

_“He certainly did, laddie.” Balin’s grin was wide in his white beard. “But don’t be surprised if he doesn’t drive you mad with saying it though. I remember my baby brother…”_

_“Uncle Dwalin?” Fili said, his eyes wide._

_“Yes, as hard as it is to picture, Uncle Dwalin was once a baby not much bigger than young Kili here. And once he learned to say my name, or something that sounded very much like it, he wouldn’t stop.”_

_Fili pondered that concept for a few moments before deciding he would never get fed up with Kili saying his name._

_Three days later, when every time Kili accomplished something he decided was meaningful, he would shout “Fee!” in triumph and Fili began to understand what Uncle Balin was talking about._

The memory came back unbidden as he and Kili were having their bath and his brother managed to get all three yellow baby ducks onto the Mummy Duck’s back for the very first time. Fili felt a sense of satisfaction that it had been his name Kili had come out with and not ‘Mum’.

“Fee!! I gets all duck’s on!”

Fili smiled. “Well done, Kee.” Fili looked at his brother a little wistfully. This might be the last time he’d have his little brother more or less to himself, except for the extended family at Ered Luin and Uncle Bilbo, of course.

Mother was arriving the following day.

 

~*~*~

 

Kili pulled his socks up for the umpteenth time while Fili huffed and puffed impatiently.

Uncle Thorin had seen fit to dress his nephews in clothes a little more formal than the jeans and tee-shirts they normally wore on days when they didn’t have lessons and therefore lots of time to play. Neither boy was very happy but Thorin had done his best to explain if they made a good impression on their mother it would reflect well on Uncle Thorin’s parenting skills.

Kili didn’t quite understand why but Fili more or less grasped the concept. He insisted that Uncle Thorin was a wonderful Uncle and why would anyone think otherwise? For this Fili received a hug from his wonderful Uncle, and, refusing to be left out, Kili reached out his arms for his own hug.

“Now, my dear lads, I know I’ve explained the reasons for your mother’s visit to you but it can’t hurt to reassure you again; it’s certainly not to take either of you away. She wants to see her sons, to get to know you again, Fili, and to see what fine young lads you’ve both grown into. You do understand that, don’t you?”

Fili, a little sullenly, pulled at the little waistcoat he had reluctantly allowed Dori to dress him in after breakfast, while Uncle Thorin had wrestled Kili into a proper pair of trousers that complimented the waistcoat he would also be wearing. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Just give her a chance, Fili; that’s all I ask.”

Fili pouted up at his Uncle. “Okay.”

“Good lad.” Thorin was tempted to ruffle his nephew’s hair but his normally unruly blond mop had been combed and slicked into some kind of order.

Kili’s wayward hair was a lost cause so it had just been brushed and left to do its own thing.

Thorin and Dori completed the boys’ outfits with clip on bow ties then stepped back and admired their efforts. 

The boys looked as good as they were likely to look, given Fili kept fiddling with his bow tie and Kili was trying to pull out the little faux handkerchief in the breast pocket of his waistcoat.

Thorin looked at his watch. “She’ll be here soon, boys. Now remember the reason she’s coming.”

Fili nodded solemnly and Kili just looked puzzled.

The four of them made their way downstairs to find Bilbo waiting in the hall. He smiled at the boys. 

“My, you do look smart.”

Fili rolled his eyes. “I dunno why we couldn’t have worn our jeans and t-shirts, Uncle Bilbo.”

Dori and Thorin glanced at Fili in surprise, then looked at Bilbo, who made a non-committal face. 

“Stop playing with your handkerchief, Kili; it won’t come out no matter how much you pull it,” Bilbo told the younger boy, hoping that Fili’s apparent slip-up would attract no comment. 

No such luck, of course.

“Sowwy, Unca Bilbo.”

It was inevitable that Kili, Fili’s most fervent mimic, would pick up on this new form of address.

Bilbo shuffled a little sheepishly as Thorin regarded him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

The sound of a car pulling up in the gravel drive outside saved Bilbo from having to explain.

“She’s here,” Thorin said as he went to the window and looked out. 

Dis had travelled to the nearby town by train and Bofur had picked her up in the car from the station.

Thorin opened the door and walked out onto the front steps just as his sister climbed out of the car, assisted by a cheerful Bofur. 

“Hello, Dis,” Thorin greeted her, his tone warm, even if he felt more than a little nervous.

“Hello, Thorin.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's finally here...


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely over the moon with this chapter - it's hard trying to strike the right balance. But the more I faff around with it, the worse it's going to get so here it is..,

Thorin led the way into the hall while Bofur brought up the rear with Dis’ suitcase.

Balin, Dwalin and Dori were present, the latter stood next to Fili, who held his hand. Kili was just about visible behind his brother; he’d scooted there as soon as his mother entered the front door.

An uncomfortable silence reigned for a few minutes. It was, surprisingly, Dwalin who broke it to give Dis a perfunctory peck on the cheek. To be fair, it was well known he’d always had a soft spot for his cousin Dis, so it seemed natural enough for him to be keen to greet her.

“Happy to see you again, Dis,” he said softly. 

“And you, Dwalin.” She turned her attention to Balin and Dori, giving them a brief hug, then looked down at Fili.

“Hello, Fili.”

Fili’s expression was surly as he looked up at her. “Hello,” he replied coldly.

“It’s wonderful to see you, Fili. You’ve grown so much.”

Fili remained tight-lipped. 

Thorin could see that his reaction upset Dis by the expression on her face, but he really couldn’t reprimand his nephew. He was, after all, the one abandoned. Whatever happened, neither boy must be made to feel at fault over anything.

Dis persevered. “And that must be Kili I see behind you. How is your arm now, my love?” She took a step forward in order to see her youngest son and his plaster cast properly. 

Fili took a determined step backwards, pushing his brother further into the safety of his protection. For his part, Kili clung on to Fili, looking up at his mother, wide-eyed and rather confused.

Thorin decided to take the situation in hand. He knelt down beside his nephews and put his arm around both of them. “Boys, I know you’re finding this hard, but your mother is here to put things right with you. Isn’t that right, Dis?”

Dis looked down at her boys and her heartache was obvious from the expression on her face and the sheen of tears in her eyes. “Yes. Yes, I just want to make up to you the fact that, to my eternal shame, I left you both.”

Bilbo stood back from it all, not involved but watching events unfold closely. He felt Dis’ sincerity was genuine, but his heart still felt for her boys. She was almost a stranger to Fili and might just as well have been to Kili. 

“Have you eaten, Dis?” Thorin asked his sister.

Dis turned to him gratefully; the awkwardness of this first meeting was difficult in the extreme. If asked, she certainly would have said it was nothing less than she deserved, but that didn’t make it any easier. “I had a light lunch from the buffet car on the train.”

“Then we must all go down to the kitchen where Bombur’s been busy preparing afternoon tea for us all,” Thorin tried to keep it light as he scooped Kili up into his arms and took Fili by the hand. Kili immediately buried his face in his Uncle’s neck. 

Before they descended to the kitchen, the place where they seemed to take most of their meals these days while eschewing the dining room except for the most formal of meals, Thorin introduced Bilbo.

“Dis, this is Mr Bilbo Baggins, my butler. He’s been invaluable in helping take care of the boys these past months.” Thorin thought it best not to say Bilbo had had the boys staying with him on Dis’ previous visit. He did trust his sister, but he felt it prudent to keep that particular ace safely hidden up his sleeve, just in case.

Dis looked into Bilbo’s kind eyes and smiled at him. “Thank you, Mr Baggins. I do hope they haven’t been too much of a trial for you.”

Bilbo smiled back at her. “They are a little mischievous, ma’am, but they are delightful children.”

This brought more tears to Dis’ eyes as she looked to her boys. Fili was still wearing a surly expression and Kili’s face was still hidden against his Uncle’s neck. “I hope to rediscover that for myself,” she replied softly.

Bilbo, kind hearted soul that he was, reached out and patted her arm in a gesture of comfort. “I’m sure you shall,” he whispered to her.

~*~*~

Afternoon tea was an uncomfortable affair.

The adults were all doing their best to keep the conversation going as tea was poured, sandwiches minus their crusts were eaten and everyone eyed their favourite cake possessively, lest someone else finish their sandwiches first and filch it.

Kili continued to snuggle up to his Uncle as he munched listlessly at his sandwich and sipped his milk, the cast on his arm, still two weeks away from being removed, hampering him a little. Dis was almost overwhelmed with the longing to help him, but resisted the urge in favour of picking a battle she might just win as the weekend progressed.

But Fili sat at the table with a face like thunder while he chewed his food ferociously. 

“Bilbo, for pity’s sake put that teapot down and have your tea too. The fondant fancies will be gone if you’re not quick,” Thorin insisted.

Bilbo looked a little scandalised that Thorin would talk to him with such familiarity in front of his sister. He glanced at Dis and found her eyeing him speculatively. He could almost see her thinking _“Why is my brother talking to his butler like they’re an old married couple?”_

“Yes, Mr Oakenshield,” Bilbo replied. It suddenly occurred to him that Thorin knew him so well he was even aware of his fondness for fondant fancies. 

Thorin gave him a strange look. It had been so long since Bilbo had referred to him by his ‘employer’s’ title. It was clearly for Dis’ benefit so he kept quiet but he was more than a little irritated that Bilbo would feel the need to be so formal with his sister present.

Meanwhile, afternoon tea proceeded at a leisurely pace, as befits proper afternoon tea, although Thorin was sure everyone around the huge kitchen table was secretly wishing the civilised gathering was over.

Especially Fili.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't look like the situation is going to get any better any time soon...


	41. Chapter 41

Supper was no better. In the interest of saving most of the household from the awkwardness of another meal, it was taken in the dining room with just he, Dis and the boys present, although Bilbo elected to brave the ordeal to serve them.

It was noticeable that Kili was losing some of his anxiety being around his mother, though Fili remained resolutely fierce, glaring at his mother if she so much as looked at Kili.

Thorin couldn’t bring himself to blame his older nephew but the situation was becoming uncomfortable in the extreme. He was even beginning to think it might have been best all round if he had not set up a meeting between Dis and her boys. 

He wracked his brain to try to think of something that might help and eventually came up with a suggestion without letting his brain properly examine the possible consequences.

“How would you like it if your mother read you your bedtime story tonight boys?” Thorin realised his mistake almost as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“No!” insisted Fili. “I want Uncle Bilbo to read a story.”

He glanced over and saw Dis’ eyebrows rise almost into her hairline. 

Switching his gaze to Bilbo, who was refilling their wine glasses, he saw a look of concern cross his face.

“I wan’ Unca Bilbo too!” Kili contributed. His usual tendency was to want whatever his brother didn’t want but this time his preference was the same as Fili’s. 

Thorin gave Dis a sheepish look. 

Dis looked confused.

“More carrots, Dis?” Thorin asked, as he offered her the dish of the lightly roasted vegetables. He thought if he just ignored the elephant in the room it would slink quietly away. 

Dis dragged her eyes from her brother’s face. Maybe she wanted the elephant to leave too. “Uh…yes, thank you.” She heaped some more carrots onto her plate then turned to her sons. “Would you like more carrots, boys? They’re very good for you.”

Fili just glared and shook his head. 

“The words are ‘no thank you’, young man,” Thorin admonished quietly. 

“No thank you,” Fili muttered grudgingly. 

“Tatoes! Want more tatoes!” Kili wasn’t a big fan of carrots but he loved roast potatoes. 

“What’s the magic word, Kili?” Thorin asked him.

“More tatoes pleeeeease!” Kili actually grinned at his mother as she picked up the dish of potatoes and put some on his plate. “Fank you,” he said and smiled at her.

Fili glared at his little brother like he was consorting with the enemy. 

Kili didn’t notice as he tucked into more potatoes. 

~*~*~

Kili was under his blankets, one arm around Smaug, and Fili sat beside him. Bilbo sat in the comfy ‘reading’ chair that everyone who told the lads a bedtime story always sat in.

Bilbo opened their current favourite book at the bookmarked place left by the last reader the previous night, but before he began he couldn’t help saying what was on his mind.

“Do you think one day you might want your mother to read you a story at bedtime, lads?”

Fili’s face darkened a little. “No.”

Kili looked curiously at his brother but said nothing.

“Maybe she reads wonderful stories. Had you thought of that?”

“No.”

“Perhaps you should give her a try?”

Fili pouted but said nothing.

“What about you, Kili, would you like your mother to read you a story, just to see if she’s good at it?”

Kili looked undecided; the stern look from his brother didn’t help. “Ma…maybe?”

“No, Kee. She’s probably awful at it.”

When it looked like Kili might cry at the thought that an actual adult would be bad at reading stories at bedtime, Bilbo relented. “All right, my dears, if you don’t want to try we won’t. Now, did you hear about the adventures of Treebeard in last night’s story?”

~*~*~

Once the children were in bed and Uncle Bilbo was reading them their bedtime story, Thorin and Dis retired to the sitting room.

Thorin poured each of them a drink; single malt for him and tawny port for his sister. Then he joined her on the sofa.

Dis took a sip of her port and gave Thorin an approving nod then she fell into contemplation of the glowing logs in the log burner. “It’s not going very well, is it?” she said eventually.

Thorin sipped slowly at his whisky. “No. But it was never going to be easy; I think we both knew that. But now we’ve started there should be no going back.”

“I truly feel like giving up, Thorin, but now that I’ve seen my sons again I won’t; I can’t. I’ve been so selfish and yet, thanks to you and the extended family around them, they have the potential to be amazing. No thanks to me.” 

She took another sip of her port and when she looked up at her brother he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He moved along the sofa to put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders as she leaned into his embrace.

“You were sick, Dis. Emotionally sick. Losing not just Nili but Frerin too was a terrible blow. And then you had to give birth amidst all the sorrow. I do understand why you did what you did, even if I don’t condone it.”

“I should have put my sons first. What kind of a mother abandons her children as soon as the going gets tough?”

“A poorly one, Dis. One who has suffered a great loss at a very emotional time. But you’ve come through that and while I regret that you ever let Thranduil lure you away from your family, I can’t find it in my heart to blame you.”

“Thank you, Thorin. I can only hope that Fili will eventually feel the same.”

Thorin patted her shoulder. “Perhaps if you can get Kili on side, Fili will follow when he’s ready.”

“But that feels like I’d be using Kili and I don’t want to do that. I want Kili to come to me when he wants to and maybe, just maybe, Fili will eventually come to me too.”

Thorin clinked his glass gently against Dis’. “Then we’ll drink a toast to allowing time to put things right. It might not happen during this visit but come back for weekends regularly and who knows where it might lead?”

Dis managed to give him a smile.

“Now tell me about Uncle Bilbo.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really had to wrestle with this one! It feels too short, a bit lame and rushed, but here it is anyway...

Thorin actually squirmed, though he didn’t think Dis noticed.

“Um…well, the boys took to Mr Baggins right away and have grown very fond of him.”

“I see.” Dis took another sip of port. “You may tell me I’m wrong but he seems to be more of a companion than a butler.”

“Don’t be silly, Dis. He’s a very efficient butler,” Thorin insisted. “And he’s a very nice person too, of course. And very good company.”

“All excellent qualifications, Thorin. Who couldn’t take to him?”

Thorin gave his sister a look of consternation, feeling distinctly like he’d not handled the situation at all well, but left her rhetorical question unanswered. 

~*~*~

Fili spent most of the morning in open hostility while Kili smiled back at his mother whenever he saw her smiling at him. 

Fili, naturally, was miffed, but stopped short at taking it out on his little brother.

In an effort to relieve the tension in the household, Thorin decided to take everyone out for lunch. He called The White Hart Hotel in the village and booked a table for all of them, including Bombur to give him a break from cooking, even if it was what he loved doing best (except for eating, of course), and Bilbo because it was unthinkable not to have him along too.

It was decided, since it was a bright day, they would walk there so they all set off at eleven thirty, dressed in coats to ward off the chilled Blotmath days. Fili insisted on holding Bilbo’s hand as they walked and Kili held on to Bofur’s. Even though the village was only two miles along a pleasantly dappled lane through the woods, it was a bit too far for Kili’s little legs and soon he was asking to be carried so Bofur swung him up on to his shoulders. The boy held on to Bofur’s silly hat with his cast-less hand, as Bofur held tightly to the little legs over his shoulders. Kili bounced along happily.

Somehow Bofur found himself walking beside Dis. Kili listened interestedly to the conversation the two were having about the toys - always a word Kili seemed to have an inbuilt radar for - Bofur made and Dis remembered a little wooden lion he had carved for Fili when he was a toddler. It made Dis rather emotional to remember the wonderful times they’d had before the loss of Nili and Frerin and her descent into depression, so Bofur, kind-hearted soul that he was, put his arm around Dis’ shoulders in a gesture of comfort. 

Kili leaned forward and patted his mother on the head in his own gesture of comfort from his height atop Bofur’s shoulders, which caused Dis to draw in a soft breath and look wonderingly at her youngest son.

Fortunately, Fili hadn’t noticed, despite the fact he had been keeping a close eye on his mother walking beside Bofur because Kili was dangerously close. Bilbo and he were engaged in a conversation about the berries that weighed down the branches of trees and bushes in early Blotmath, especially the blackberries, source of his brother’s favourite jam.

Lunch, if not exactly a roaring success, hadn’t been the disaster Bilbo had been half expecting. Thorin and company had done their best to include Dis in any conversations, and of course Kili had thoroughly enjoyed himself because he was allowed to have one of his favourite desserts of treacle tart and custard. Fili remained rather grumpy, sitting next to Bilbo and eating his lunch listlessly. 

It made Bilbo’s tender heart ache and he longed to do something to make things better between mother and son.

On the walk home, Bilbo made it his business to walk beside Dis. They struck up a conversation about the boys.

“Is Fili always such a quiet child, Bilbo?”

“Not really. He’s quieter than Kili, of course, but Kili is younger and still going through a rather mischievous stage. But Fili is a sweet boy, kind and caring and inordinately fond of his brother.”

“But he hates me.”

Bilbo gave Dis a sympathetic look. “I’m sure that’s not true. He might resent you, at the moment, and in some ways that’s understandable. I am aware of the circumstances of you leaving though, so, like Thorin, I can’t find it in my heart to blame you.”

Dis’ eyebrows rose a little. Unusual for a butler to refer to his employer by his first name. But Bilbo seemed to be almost a part of the family now, and there was definitely something rather mellower about her brother these days. Perhaps there was a connection.

“I do understand why Fili would resent me more than Kili would because he was so much older when I left and had memories of me, which Kili didn’t have. I rather hoped that Fili might remember the better times we shared and find it in his little heart to forgive me. But it seems all he can remember is me deserting him. Which is exactly what happened and I shall be eternally regretful that I did what I did.” 

Bilbo was certain he could detect tears in her voice and longed to make things right for her and her sons. But a loving reunion was not in his gift to give. All he could offer were kind words.

“I rather think, given time, that Fili will let go of his anger. If I can help him to do that, for his sake as well as for yours, I shall make every effort to do so.”

“You’re very kind, Bilbo.”

“I’m very fond of the boys, and I would do anything to make them happy. And I really believe they need their mother in their lives, so…

There was a sudden yell from up ahead of them. Bilbo and Dis saw Fili slap at his hand then let out a pain-filled wail.

Out of pure instinct, Dis ran up to him and knelt beside her son. “What is it, my love?”

Fili looked down at his hand sorrowfully. “It bit me,” he said, trying to stifle tears before he looked up right into his mother’s face. He stood stock still for several moments, and everyone held their breaths. The he realised his mother was holding his hand to examine what looked like a wasp sting. 

Fili snatched his hand back from her grasp. “I want Uncle Thorin.”

Dis stood up slowly. “Of course you do,” she said rather sadly. She was sure she had felt a connection to her older son as they’d look at each other; very briefly, but he hadn’t immediately reacted badly to her.

Thorin gave his sister a reassuring smile then knelt down to comfort his blond nephew and look at his hand. “I think it’s a wasp sting, Fili. Wasps are very sleepy now it’s Blotmath and will sting for no reason. Let’s get you home, clean it up and smear some honey on it. That was always the best remedy when I was little.” 

Meanwhile, Kili demanded that Bofur put him down and trotted over to see what had happened to his brother. Before Thorin picked Fili up to carry him home, the younger boy looked curiously at the injured hand, his face looking very concerned.

“Did the waspy hurted you, Fee?” 

Fili nodded, looking a little tearful but determined to be brave in the presence of his brother. 

And his mother.

Thorin picked his nephew up and headed towards home.

Kili slipped his hand into Bilbo’s. 

Dis was waking in close proximity to the butler.

Kili, much to her delight, slipped his hand into hers too.

 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll agree progress is being made on many fronts! :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Dis to return to Rivendell...

The rest of the weekend passed quietly enough. Peace between Fili and his mother hadn’t exactly broken out, but neither had open warfare. 

And then finally the time came for Dis to return to Rivendell until the next time she came to visit for a weekend.

Everyone had seemed to be walking on eggshells whenever Fili was in the company of his mother. Dis made sure she was unfailingly kind to Fili and made no move to encourage her younger son to ‘fraternise with the enemy’, as Fili so obviously saw it. This meant that Kili was unsettled because he was torn between wanting to please the nice lady and loyalty to his brother, who obviously wasn’t happy for Kili to have any contact with her. He gave her lots of smiles and little else because he didn’t want to upset his brother. 

Finally, Monday morning arrived and the household assembled in the hall to bid Dis farewell. Bofur had his coat on since he was going to drive her to the station to catch her train.

Dis diligently went around to everyone to hug them goodbye. As she hugged Bilbo she whispered in his ear. “I don’t know how you manage it, Bilbo, but you have a way of calming my sons. And my brother. He cares for you, you know.”

She stepped back and smiled and Bilbo appeared disconcerted at the revelatory news. 

Then the moment was gone.

Thorin was next and Dis leaned in to hug him too.

“Why aren’t you doing something about Bilbo, brother?” she whispered in his ear. “I’ll just leave that thought with you.”

She stepped back, ignoring his somewhat shocked expression, and turned her attention to her sons, who were standing at the door of the sitting room at what Fili judged to be a safe distance in order to protect Kili. He had a tight hold on Kili’s hand.

“Goodbye, my loves. I hope I may come back to visit you again soon. In the meantime, take care of each other.”

Kili looked like he wanted to pull away from Fili and go to his mother, but Fili held on tighter.

Dis looked rather sad but said nothing.

Thorin walked over to his nephews and picked Kili up, extricating him from his brother with difficulty. 

“Boys, it’s only polite to say goodbye to your mother nicely. After all, she came a long way to see you both.” He took Fili by the hand and walked over to where Dis stood, dressed in her coat, hat and scarf to ward off the chill of Blotmath. 

Fili reluctantly shook the hand his mother offered. 

She smiled at him. “Goodbye, Fili. I know this has been hard for you and I’m sorry. But I hope things might improve when I next visit. I promise you I will not be taking Kili away and I won’t be taking you from the home and family that you love and who love you. I hope, through my actions, you will learn to trust me. I do love you so very much.”

Bilbo could hardly contain his emotion at her little speech and sniffled slightly before pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at his eyes.

For his part, Fili frowned. This was not what he had expected so when his mother turned to Kili he didn’t glare at her with the same venom he’d been employing for most of the weekend.

“Goodbye, Kili. Be a good boy for Uncle Thorin and don’t give Uncle Balin any trouble in the school room.” She leaned forward to give him a quick peck on his cheek, making him giggle.

“Bye,” Kili whispered, as if Fili wouldn’t hear him being disloyal if he said it softly.

Fili frowned slightly, but otherwise let the moment pass. 

The household gathered at the door to wave Dis off as Bofur drove smoothly down the driveway. 

The household went off to attend to their various duties. Thorin decided the boys could delay their schoolwork with Balin in favour of a chat with them, so he took them off to the sitting room, setting Kili down on his knee and patting the sofa next to him for Fili.

“Now then, lads,” he began, not sure where this conversation was going but intending on having it anyway. “How do you feel about your Mam’s visit?”

Kili snuck a look at Fili before he dared to voice his opinion. He put his thumb in his mouth and tucked his head into his Uncle’s neck. “She’s nice,” he whispered.

Thorin glanced at Fili and what he saw there gave him some hope. His expression was one of longing, as if he wanted to feel the same way as his brother.

“Fili? How do you feel about your Mam?”

Fili thought long and hard about it while Thorin watched him patiently. Kili watched him too, probably hoping that the next time the nice lady came he would be allowed to show her Smaug. Only people he took a liking to were allowed to be introduced to Smaug, just as Uncle Bilbo had been on the very first day Kili had met him. 

“She didn’t take Kee,” Fili mumbled.

Thorin put an arm around him and pulled him close. “She certainly didn’t, though I did tell you she wouldn’t. I suppose you had to see that for yourself. And she said she wouldn’t take the two of you away from the home you love and where you’re loved. Do you believe her?”

Fili shrugged a little. “Maybe?”

“Well that’s a start, at least. Thank you for being honest, Fili. So maybe next time she comes you might want to talk to her a little more? Maybe draw something nice for her?”

“We gets a story?” Kili said as he pulled his thumb from his mouth. “Mam read us a story?”

“If you ask her nicely, I’m sure she would be delighted to do that, Kili. But it’ll be a little while before she comes back to visit. She said she’d take things slowly and I think that’s a good idea. But I hope her next visit will be more fun for you. And for her. Do you think we can manage that?”

Kili nodded enthusiastically while Fili hesitated. Then he nodded too.

Thorin gave them both a fond hug. He hoped that the ice was beginning to thaw just a little. 

“Now then, I expect Uncle Balin will be waiting impatiently to begin your lessons.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this strikes the right note. I have to wrestle very hard to stop Kili taking over the whole thing with his cuteness!!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh for pity's sake...

Life went back to its normal rhythm, leaving Kili to excitedly go through his little collection of story books for Mam to read the next time she came, despite the fact they were mostly filled with pictures. Fili rolled his eyes at his brother’s silliness, but inexplicably found himself wondering if Mam really would be as good at reading stories as Uncle Thorin or Uncle Bilbo.

Thorin and Bilbo were also left pondering Dis’ parting words.

_What did she mean by ‘what am I going to do about Bilbo’?_ Thorin thought. _He’s my butler. Does she mean I should give him a pay rise?_

_Thorin cares for me?_ Bilbo mused. _In what way does he care for me? As an efficient butler? A friend? Yes, he’s surely a friend and I care for him in that way but…_

The household went about their day-to-day lives, little realising the tension now festering between Thorin and his butler.

~*~*~

Bilbo first consulted Balin about the boys missing their schooling for a few days. 

“As it happens, the schools in the area have their half term holidays next week and I do try to follow them as much as possible unless the circumstances are exceptional. What did you have in mind?”

“I have some holidays to come so I thought it would be a nice treat to take them to Hobbiton for a few days to see the friends they made there and my cousin, Daisy. They grew rather fond of them during their stay.”

“I think that’s a nice idea. It’ll do them good and give you a break too.”

Bilbo almost missed the wink Balin gave him. He had no idea what it meant.

“Although with the lads in tow, I would hardly call it a restful break.”

“Indeed. Anyway, I just need to clear it with Mr Oakenshield. And ask the boys if they want to go, of course.”

Balin’s eyebrows rose at the formal title when the entire household, including the butler who was definitely part of the family, was relaxed about calling Thorin by his given name; Bilbo had been doing it for quite a while. But he said nothing. “I rather doubt you’ll meet with much opposition from the lads, Bilbo,” he grinned.

~*~*~

“I was thinking that Fili and Kili might like to visit Hobbiton for a few days, since they’ve had a bit of a hard time recently, and I have some holidays to come. I haven’t said anything to them yet, of course, since I thought it best to ask you first and make sure with Balin it wouldn’t interfere with their schooling. As it happens, the local schools are on half term holiday next week so if you’re happy with the idea, I thought we might leave on Sterday.”

Thorin pondered the idea for a moment then nodded. “Yes, I think it would be good for them to see their friends in Hobbiton and, much as I’d like to renew my acquaintance with your lovely cousin Daisy and her family, I have a business meeting I must attend in Gondor.”

Bilbo did not mention to his employer that he’d already heard from Dori that Thorin would be away for a couple of days. 

He left Thorin’s office and went downstairs. Bombur was busy in the kitchen, rolling out the pastry for the beef and ale pie he was making for supper, so Bilbo made a pot of tea for the two of them and then retired to his little office to ostensibly go over the latest accounts. 

Instead he sipped his tea and thought about Thorin Oakenshield.

~*~*~

Thorin thought the lads would enjoy the visit to Hobbiton. He’d have enjoyed a visit too, but there was something of an undercurrent between him and his butler at present and he wasn’t sure it would be a good idea for the two of them to be practically living together in a family situation. He could have missed the meeting in Gondor since a full transcript of the proposals would be sent to him, but it was a useful excuse.

As for what his sister had said, Dis had obviously seen something that just wasn’t there. Perhaps it was that the boys called his butler Uncle Bilbo. Yes, that was it. She was seeing a kind of familial relationship because Bilbo was so close to the boys. It just wasn’t about him.

Was it?

~*~*~

In light of the information from Dis, it seemed prudent to Bilbo to withdraw temporarily to get himself together. Was she hinting there was more than friendship between his employer and himself? 

Bilbo had to admit that he found the man damnably attractive, but he was his employer for goodness sake! Was Dis saying that he might be good for Thorin? It had certainly sounded that way.

Then there was the lads. Was Dis inferring she would be happy for them to have an Uncle Bilbo too? No, that couldn’t be right.  


Could it?

Poor Bilbo was confused. Which was why he thought a trip home to Hobbiton and Bag End might be a good idea so he could gather his thoughts. It would also be nice for Fili and Kili to see the Cottons and the Gamgees again.

~*~*~

On Sterday morning Bilbo and the boys set off in the little blue Morris Minor and once they arrived at Bag End, he found that Daisy had once again been a star and got his home ready for them. He had telephoned her to say they were going to be coming to Hobbiton for a visit _”Just the five days, dear.”_ and was delighted to hear that the children were on their half-term holidays too. 

He would have to organise a get-together of some sort. 

~*~*~

The following morning Bilbo telephoned Daisy and asked if she had any plans for lunch and if not would she like to bring the family to Bag End so the children could spend some time together?

Hamfast and his family would have been welcome too but the family had all gone to Michel Delving to spend a few days with Mrs Hamfast’s parents. Bilbo hoped he would get to see his dear friend and his lovely family before he returned to Ered Luin.

At 12.30 pm Fili let out a whoop and Kili scrambled down off the window seat to run to the front door with his brother hot on his heels. He tried to reach the latch but he wasn’t tall enough so Fili did the honours and they were suddenly enveloped by a host of young Cottons.

Rosie and her brothers exclaimed at Kili’s cast, which was due to be removed the following week, demanded Fili tell them what happened to his brother and the boys requested Kili re-enact The Stair Incident. 

Fili, of course, forbade any re-enactment, backed up by a stern Rosie, who had decided on their last visit that she felt special responsibility for Kili since he was the youngest and smallest of the little group of friends. There would be no re-enactment while she was in charge! 

Once they’d all calmed down from the excitement of seeing each other again, Daisy got to hug the boys. She told them that Tolman said to tell them hello, since he was at work, but hoped to see them while they were visiting Bag End.

Daisy made a real fuss of the brothers, obviously delighted to see them, but eventually Bilbo had to usher everyone into the dining room while he went to the kitchen to dish up lunch. 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else want to shake Thorin and Bilbo?!! What on earth is the matter with them?!! Or maybe I just want me some more cute little lads with their friends?! ;)


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Bofur drove Thorin to Gondor for his meeting. Yes, he was a family friend rather than an employee, but everyone close to the Durin family fulfilled some function around Ered Luin. It was an odd arrangement but it worked very nicely. 

Bofur was toymaker/mechanic/chauffeur/treehouse builder and all round family entertainer.

And Thorin knew Bofur loved to drive his cars. 

During the journey Bofur just happened to mention Bilbo. “Dis is impressed with Bilbo, isn’t she?”

Thorin, frowning slightly, looked at Bofur’s face in the rear view mirror. He saw no sign of guile in the man’s cheerful face. “Yes; yes, she is rather.”

“Probably because he’s so good with the lads.”

Thorin nodded. “Yes, I think that’s probably why.”

Bofur gave Thorin a smile of cherubic innocence in the rear view mirror then turned his attention back to the road.

 

~*~*~

 

Lunch finally came to an end so Bilbo and Daisy shooed the children into the boys’ bedroom to play while the two of them did the dishes.

“It’s lovely to see you and the boys again, Bilbo,” Daisy smiled as she wiped while Bilbo washed. “I was wondering if Thorin might have joined you too.”

Bilbo was disconcerted to feel a blush creeping over his face. 

“After all, you two do seem to get along so very well. He’s very handsome, too, isn’t he?” She stacked the plate she was wiping on the plate shelf on the dresser.

Bilbo almost choked. “Is he? I can’t say that I’ve really noticed.”

Daisy started on the cups, hanging the first on a hook on the dresser.

“From a lady’s point of view, he really is. And he’s so good with his nephews.” 

Bilbo’s expression became wistful. “Yes. Yes, he absolutely adores the lads and has made a wonderful job of bringing them up in the absence of their mother.”

Cups done, Daisy next tackled the cutlery. “And if I’m not mistaken, he’s highly intelligent too.”

Bilbo smiled. “Yes, he’s incredibly gifted. He’s got such a clever mind.”

Grinning, Daisy closed the cutlery drawer. “Lucky the person who lands a catch like Thorin then.”

Bilbo finished up at the sink, looking thoughtful. “Indeed. Indeed, yes,” he muttered vaguely. Dragging his attention back to his cousin, he smiled. “Now then, I’m going to put the kettle on and make us a nice pot of tea to enjoy in peace while the children create havoc in the boys’ bedroom.”

He didn’t see the look of satisfaction Daisy wore.

 

~*~*~

 

Two days later Bilbo had everything he needed to have the Cottons and the Gamgees, back from visiting Mrs Gamgee’s family in Michel Delving, over for afternoon tea. 

He’d been to the market in Hobbiton proper, and to the shops that lined the high street, and purchased all the necessities for their tea, including ingredients to make cakes and fondant fancies and bread and cold meats for their finger sandwiches.

For the children he’d bought some of Lily Bolger’s delicious home-made dandelion and burdock from the grocers she ran in the high street, and some tiny meringues from Odo Bracegirdle’s little bakery next door. 

It was a houseful with two families, including a whole babble of excited children, but tea was taken at tables and on laps in the living room and even the children were quiet (relatively) while they ate their cakes and their mini-meringues and drank their dandelion and burdock.

Once tea was over, the adults all helped Bilbo to clear away the dishes while the children played hide and seek; Bilbo’s rambling home had lots of nooks and crannies in which to hide and was the perfect place for one of their favourite games.

Once the clearing up had been done, Daisy actively went in search of Fili; not as part of the game but because she wanted to have a little chat with him. The pair sat in Bilbo’s little snug, a cosy little room off the main living room, where Bilbo tended to pass winter evenings.

“So how was your mother’s visit, Fili?”

Fili fiddled with the tassels that hung down from the neck of his knitted jumper as he thought about the visit. 

“It was all right, I s’ppose.”

“Did she respect your need to protect Kili?”

Fili nodded but his face looked a little troubled. “Kee liked her; I could tell.”

The worried look on the little boy’s face made Daisy feel sad for him. She moved to sit closer and opened her arms. Fili didn’t need any persuasion to accept her offer of a hug.

As he clung to her, Daisy smoothed back the blond curls from his face. “It’s natural that Kili would like her, Fili. She is, after all, his mother. Yes, she did wrong by leaving you both, but from what I’ve heard about the situation she wasn’t well. I’m sure she’s deeply regretted it since, but that doesn’t help you and your brother, does it?”

Fili shook his head.

“But I can promise you one thing; given a chance, I’m sure she’d do anything and everything she can to make that up to you both. If you’d let her, of course. Because, and I know this to be true, the bond between a mother and her child is strong. It might stretch, sometimes almost to the point of breaking, but it’s almost impossible to break it completely.”

Fili looked up at her, his face curious. “How do you know it’s true?”

“Rosie and her brothers, Fili. My bond with them is strong. Love makes it stronger than just about anything and I’m almost certain that your mother loves you both dearly.”

“More than Uncle Thorin does?”

Daisy thought this over. “Uncle Thorin obviously loves you very, very much. But, you see, a bond between mother and child is even more powerful.”

Fili considered her words. “I…I want to like her. Kee is so sure she’ll read us the best bed time stories…and when she smiles she makes me want to…to hug her and…I…I…”

Daisy hugged him close to her as tears began to slip down his cheeks.

“You can have all that, if you give her a chance, Fili. You have to trust her, of course, but maybe you’ll learn to do that during her visits. Eventually, it’ll come to the point where you want to spend time with her and if, as Bilbo seems to think, she comes to live with you and Kili again, I’m sure you’ll learn to love her.”

Fili nodded, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jumper. “And Kee too?”

Daisy tenderly kissed the top of his head. “And Kee too.”

Fili managed a little smile for Daisy. He hoped his mother would be just like her.

“Fee!”

Kili stood at the door to the snug, his hands on his hips, looking extremely miffed. “I’s looking for you, Fee! Not fair! Was my turn to look and you spoileded it!”

It was only then that Kili noticed his brother had been crying. “Fee?” He trotted over to where Daisy sat with his brother and was helped up to sit on her knee too. He hugged his brother.

“S’okay, Fee. S’okay.”

Daisy hugged both the little lads, only then looking up to see Bilbo standing in the doorway. 

She smiled.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Fili might be making good progress. Bilbo and Thorin need some more work though...


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I really like this chapter but I'm still going to post it.

On the day his employer was due to return home, Bilbo decided to telephone Thorin once the lads had gone to bed. He couldn’t quite fathom the reason why and maybe he should have called earlier so Fili and Kili could speak to their uncle. But maybe it was a good thing anyway to give him an update on his nephews.

“Hello.”

“Balin? Oh…em…good evening. It’s Bilbo here. I…em…just want to give Thorin an update on the lads, if he’s available.”

“Yes, yes, of course you do.” Fortunately, Bilbo couldn’t see Balin’s smirk. “He’s available; I’ll just transfer the call to his office…how are you, anyway?”

“Fine. Fine, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m fine too, thank you. Putting you through.”

There was a brief silence then a voice. “Hello, Bilbo.”

Bilbo’s face took on a dreamy look at the sound of his employer’s deep, rich voice before he mentally chastised himself to get a grip.

“Em…good evening, Mr Oa…Thorin.” Bilbo was feeling a little flummoxed. “I just…em…wanted to give you a bit of an update on the lads.”

“An update? They haven’t been burning down Hobbiton or anything equally outrageous, I hope.” 

“Oh no. No. They’ve been very good and enjoyed catching up with the Cotton and Gamgee children.”

“I’m delighted to hear that; I hope they’re having fun. And how is Daisy? And Tolman? Lovely family.”

“They’re all well, thank you. Daisy has been particularly helpful and had a chat with Fili. I really do feel the lad is coming around to the idea that he might actually love his mother. He’s seems to be letting all the hurt and resentfulness go, bit by bit.”

“That’s wonderful. It’s an uncanny thing, Bilbo, but your beautiful village seems to have the power to soothe all ills.” 

“I’m not so sure about that but it is filled with kindly people, as is most of The Shire.”

“And how are you?”

“Um…me? I’m…fine. And you?”

“Good, thank you. Yes, good. Looking forward to you coming home.”

Bilbo smiled to himself. Bless him; Thorin was missing the lads.

“And to seeing the lads too.”

Bilbo wasn’t quite sure what to read into that.

They said their goodbyes and Bilbo assured Thorin they would be home on Mersday.

~*~*~

Bilbo and the boys hosted afternoon tea on Hevensday, the day before they were due to leave to return to Ered Luin, so it was a kind of farewell. At least until the next time they were able to get together.

The children were in high spirits and full of energy since they were still days away from ending their half-term holidays. But because it was a rainy day outside they had to be entertained indoors.

Hamfast Gamgee suggested they play his favourite childhood game; Hunt the Thimble.

Kili pulled a face because he wanted to play Hide and Seek (as he always did) but when Ham explained to him that it was very much like Hide and Seek, except they would be hiding a thimble instead, he clapped his hands and shouted “Yeah!” He was then chuffed to bits when he was elected to hide the thimble first.

The children spent a happy hour or so taking in turns to hunt all over the living room for the elusive thimble and most of the boys were somewhat miffed when it was Rosie, a very astute seeker of the thimble, who was declared the winner with most ‘finds’. 

Kili wasn’t bothered since he kind of worshipped Rosie, although he was too young to be any competition for Sam.

During the game Daisy pulled Bilbo to one side for a quiet chat. 

“So you’re off home tomorrow then, cousin. I expect you’ll be glad to see Thorin again.”

Slightly distracted by Sam shouting triumphantly that he’d found the thimble (it was on Tolman’s little finger, a rather astute idea of Fili’s), he smiled absently at Daisy. “Yes indeed.”

“And I have a feeling he’s rather looking forward to seeing you again too.”

Slightly scandalised, Bilbo turned to look at Daisy in alarm. 

Daisy grinned. “I know Thorin is your employer, Bilbo, but I rather feel that he would like to be more than that. And I have an inkling that you might feel the same.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to protest. 

“Tell me I’m wrong, Bilbo,” she challenged.

A sigh escaped him. He was rumbled. “You’re right, Daisy. I should have known I couldn’t hide it from you, but yes, I do have feelings for…oh dear, what a mess? I do rather like Thorin and for an old bachelor like me, the idea of finding someone special is…well, rather appealing in a terrifying kind of way. But what if you’re wrong and he doesn’t feel the same?”

Daisy hugged him reassuringly. “It’s just possible I’m wrong, Bilbo. But I really don’t think so.”

“So what do I do? Tell my employer I’m madly in love with him?”

Daisy thought about her cousin’s dilemma for several moments. “It’s probably not the best plan to declare undying love right now; it would be better if it came from him. But maybe we can think of something. Leave it with me and I’ll do my best.”

Bilbo looked almost giddy with nervous excitement. It made Daisy smile and she was determined to do what she could to bring the two men together.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bilbo's little 'secret' is finally out of the bag. Now Daisy needs to come up with a plan.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seems Daisy has a plan...

As with the outward journey, Kili kept falling asleep for most of the drive home, leaving Bilbo and Fili to talk about all kinds of things. Bilbo enjoyed having conversations with the lad since he was quite mature for his years.

Eventually, the conversation came around to Daisy.

“I hear you had a nice chat with Daisy, Fili.”

Fili nodded enthusiastically. “She’s ever so lovely.”

Bilbo smiled fondly down at him. “Yes, she is. She’s always been my favourite cousin because she’s so kind and helpful. Did she help you with anything?” 

Bilbo was pleased when Fili smiled at that.

“Yes, she did. She explained to me about Mam and how she wasn’t well when she left.”

“So how do you feel about that?”

Fili frowned a little then shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe it wasn’t all her fault.”

“I think you’re probably right, my boy. Most things in life are never simple and there are usually reasons for people’s behaviour. So does this mean you’ll let her read you and Kili a bed time story the next time she comes?”

Fili made a thinking-about-it-face. “Maybe.” He suddenly became rather shy and bashful. 

“What is it, Fili?”

Fili smiled sheepishly up at Bilbo. “I just want Mam to be like Daisy,” he said in not much more than a whisper. 

Bilbo felt his heart leap a little. He took his hand off the wheel briefly and patted Fili’s arm. “That’s a good thing to hope for, Fili. And somehow, if you give her the chance, I’m sure she won’t disappoint you.”

~*~*~

Yawning, Fili climbed out of the car as Thorin trotted across the driveway to where Bilbo had parked his car, just as the butler gently lifted a sleeping Kili out of his car seat. He stirred but didn’t come fully awake.

Bilbo turned, almost colliding with Thorin, and took a step back. “Oh! Sorry.” He pretended not to notice that Thorin took a hasty step back too; almost as if he’d stepped on a venomous snake. 

“It’s good to see you and the lads again, Bilbo.” Thorin recovered his composure quickly but not quickly enough to go unnoticed. He smiled a little sheepishly as he lifted Fili up and made his way across the gravel to the house. Bofur and Dori lifted the luggage from the boot of the car and followed them.

“Kili’s been sleeping most of the way home, Uncle Thorin,” Fili informed his uncle. 

“Has he indeed,” Thorin grinned. “You look tired too, young man.”

“Oh no, I’m not tired,” Fili insisted, ruining the whole effect by yawning again. 

“I think you and your brother would benefit from a nap before a bath and supper.”

Trying and failing to stifle another yawn, Fili gave up.

~*~*~

 

The next few days were spent with Bilbo and Thorin dancing around each other with the whole household picking up on the tension to a greater or lesser extent.

Then came the telephone call from Daisy.

“Thorin?”

“Speaking. Is this Mrs Cotton?” A smile appeared on Thorin’s face; he really was fond of Bilbo’s cousin and so grateful to her for being so kind to the boys. 

“It’s Daisy. I rather thought we’d gone through this when you were visiting.”

Thorin chuckled. “Yes, yes we did…Daisy. How can I help you?”

“Well, Tolman and I will be celebrating our fifteenth wedding anniversary on the third of next month and I was rather hoping you and Bilbo would be able to attend the small party we’re planning on throwing.” 

Daisy had persuaded Tolman that it would be a good idea to celebrate their anniversary. She had filled him in on her prime objective and Tolman, while reluctant to begin with, had decided Daisy would get what she wanted anyway so he might as well throw himself into the conspiracy with enthusiasm.

Thorin’s first thought was to decline. _Oh no! He couldn’t possibly stay with Bilbo at Bag End and attend his favourite cousin’s party and remain detached!_ Then he realised he couldn’t do that to Daisy.

“Let me just check my diary, Daisy.” Thorin flipped open the large dairy on his desk and looked at the month of Winterfilth. Dis would be coming for her next weekend visit in the middle of the month and he had no business meetings scheduled for the first week so yes, he had the second, third and fourth free, just in case they stayed a few days. Thorin felt suddenly unnerved at that prospect. “I’m happy to say I will be free to attend, Daisy. As long as it is acceptable to Bilbo.”

“Oh, it will be, Thorin. I promise you.”

Thorin had his doubts, given the slightly strained atmosphere between the two of them lately. But he trusted in Daisy’s confidence just the same. “In that case I shall very much look forward to seeing you all again.”

“And we shall look forward to seeing you, Thorin. I hope you can bring the boys too; Rosie is missing taking little Kili under her wing already. She has a tendency to big-sister him.”

Thorin laughed. “Yes, I think we can bring the boys too; again, providing it’s all right with Bilbo.” 

“In that case I’ll see you next month. In the meantime, do remember me to Bilbo and the boys. Cheerio, Thorin.”

“Goodbye, Daisy. And thank you for the invitation.” Thorin put the phone down, still wondering if he was doing the right thing in accepting.

~*~*~


End file.
